Si te hubiera conocido antes
by Renee09
Summary: Una estrella fugaz viajará al pasado en busca del amor que le permitirá luchar por un futuro. ¡Terminada!¡gracias a todos por haber leido!
1. Búscandote entre las estrellas

Todas las noches miraba las estrellas a la misma hora, era lo único que le mantenía sus recuerdos intactos, con solo cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en las estrellas podía percibir su aroma, podía recordar de una forma casi vívida sus ojos azules llenos de ternura e inocencia, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus labios rosados y delicados, esos labios que lo atormentaban día y noche y que jamás pudo besar. Como la extrañaba. Su bombon.

Su corazón dolía cada vez que la recordaba, cada vez que se hacía conciente del enorme universo que los separaba, cada vez que recordaba que ella ya le pertenecía a otro; y siempre la rabia lo ahogaba ¿por qué? ¿por que ella ya estaba destinada para alguien mas? ¿por que no tuvo la oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que la adoraba? lo mucho que su corazón se desbordaba de amor por ella.

Había sido tiempo perdido, la batalla por ella la tuvo perdida desde el momento que la conoció. Sus ojos de nuevo se inundaron de lágrimas.

Detrás de él sus hermanos caminaban hacía el lo hacían todas las noches para tratar de mitigar un poco el dolor que lo carcomía desde hacía ya tres años.

La había visto por última vez en aquella terraza, se despidieron y su corazón quería quebrarse en mil pedazos. Él pasaba un brazo por sus hombros posesivamente, recordándole que ella ya le pertenecía, aun así no pudo contenerse y le dijo que ella siempre estaría en su corazón. Por su puesto ella no lo entendió de la manera correcta. Su bombón tan inocente como siempre.

La mano de su hermano Taiki le dio el consuelo que necesitaba cada vez que la recordaba, sin ellos no podría haber sobrevivido desde su separación, su bombón lo había dejado marcado de por vida.

- Vamos hermano, anímate.

- Eso intento Taiki, pero es tan difícil ¿acaso tu no las extrañas?

- No de la misma forma, me encariñe con las sailors, pero mi lugar está aquí en mi planeta natal. Mi princesa me necesita.

Suspiró. Tenía razón.

- ¿Pero es que no te has dado cuenta cual es el problema hermano?

Yaten nunca quería platicar de su visita a la tierra, se sentía enojado al sentir a su hermano tan lejos, por que su presencia física estaba ahí, en su planeta, pero su corazón se encontraba a miles de kilómetros. En la tierra.

- Yaten, por favor trata de comprender a Seiya

- Eso hago hermano. Por eso digo que su princesa ahora es la heredera de la Luna.

Bajó su rostro, le avergonzaba. Era un traidor. El tenía un deber para su princesa, para su planeta, pero desde que conoció a Serena Tsukino nada volvió a ser igual.

- Perdónenme...

Hablo casi en un susurro, Yaten solo desviaba la mirada con amargura ¿como podía cambiarlos por una chiquilla?

La energía de la soberana de su planeta los hizo cambiar de tema, los tres se pusieron de pié e hicieron la reverencia que siempre hacían en presencia de su princesa.

La princesa Kakyuu no era ajena al dolor que sentía día y noche uno de sus mas cercanos guardianes, y le dolía verlo así, era como sentir el dolor por ella misma. Después de tres años estaba decidida, no podía seguir viendo el sufrimiento de su querido Seiya.

- ¿Seiya te importaría caminar conmigo? Quisiera platicar contigo

- Claro que si alteza

Se alejaron de los dos hermanos Kuo, hacia los jardines del palacio, lo habían logrado. Su planeta se había restaurado, era hermoso. Su princesa tomo asiento en una de las bancas indicándole que el hiciera lo mismo. La mirada de Seiya estaba clavada en el suelo, como si con eso pudiera engañar a su princesa acerca de su sufrimiento.

- Mi querido Seiya ¿cuando dejarás de sufrir?

No pudo responderle, solo cerro sus manos fuertemente tratando de controlar un poco sus sentimientos, no quería hacerla sufrir por su causa.

- ¿cuánto la amas?

- Más...más que a mi vida misma...perdóneme princesa yo se que la estoy traicionando, se que mi corazón solo debería latir por usted y por mi planeta, pero ya no tengo control sobre mi corazón, ella se lo quedo alla en la tierra.

- Tenía la esperanza de que la distancia y el tiempo te hicieran olvidarla y resignarte...

- Resignación siempre he tenido princesa...ella jamás podría estar conmigo...pero olvidarla jamás.

- La princesa de la Luna tiene enormes responsabilidades, es una de las soberanas con mayor poder en el universo, de ella depende la paz del universo, el equilibrio de las fuerzas, ¿que fue lo que la detuvo Seiya?

- Ella una vez me lo dijo...aquella tarde lluviosa en la terraza de la escuela cuando le pedí que me dejara ocupar el lugar de su novio, cuando le dije cuanto la amaba...ella me dijo que tenía responsabilidades y obligaciones que cumplir...ella...ella me dijo que si tan solo me hubiera conocido antes nuestra historia podría haber sido diferente.

- Y ¿sabes a que se refería?

- Supongo que tiene que ver con su pasado, ella esta predestinada a estar con el príncipe de la tierra, jamás aceptarían a un intruso...sus guerreras guardianas jamás nos lo permitirían. Sailor Uranus siempre me lo dijo. Yo no tenía un lugar en la tierra

- Seiya si tuvieras una última oportunidad para luchar por su amor ¿lo harías?

La princesa Kakyuu tenía un poder similar al de la Sailor del tiempo, podía ver a través del presente, pasado y futuro, y a diferencia de Seiya ella sabía la razón por la cual la princesa de la Luna parecía estar atada a sus obligaciones. El futuro.

Cuando la conoció por primera vez sus poderes la llevaron a través del pasado de la princesa de la Luna, en sus recuerdos más antiguos donde ella compartía el amor con el príncipe de la Tierra, la guerra contra el milenio de plata, su muerte y su resurrección en una nueva era, pero también había logrado ver el futuro que ella tenía predestinado como futura soberana de Tokio de Cristal. Y había sentido un tanto de tristeza al saber que una niña como ella tenía su vida escrita sobre pape, desde el día que nació. Durante los últimos meses se había debatido entre si haría lo correcto en darles la oportunidad de cambiar su futuro, después de todo ella no tenía derecho a intervenir en los hechos y tiempo de otro planeta. Pero también había sido conciente en aquella tarde que se despidieron que una parte de su corazón sufría, debajo de esa mirada serena y esa sonrisa había dolor y angustia por separarse de esa estrella fugaz que sin pensarlo le había robado una parte de su corazón, ella lo amo...una parte de ella lo amo, pero estaba consiente de que jamás podría seguir adelante, de que jamás podría corresponder al amor de aquella estrella.

Se merecían una oportunidad, la princesa de la Luna tenía el derecho a escribir su propio futuro. Y además ella no podía seguir viendo día a día la agonía de su guardián.

- Princesa por favor no juegue conmigo, mi alma solo necesita de una chispa para poder encender nuevas esperanzas.

- Jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos mi querido Seiya. Puedo darte una oportunidad de luchar por ella, de conocerla antes de que todo sea escrito

El rostro lleno de confusión del joven guerrero, le hizo saber que necesitaba explicarse mejor, sin darle mayores detalles, ella no podía interferir tanto.

- Hubo una época en que la princesa Serena fue muy vulnerable al amor, en el que estuvo sola, en el que el amor por su príncipe de la tierra no fue certero, al contrario estuvo lleno de dudas.

De pronto, todo pareció caer en su lugar, recordó que la princesa tenía poderes para ver a través del tiempo, sus conclusiones fueron rápidas

- usted...usted ¿puede llevarme al pasado?

- No quiero que sufras más mi querido Seiya, te llevare al pasado, pero debo advertirte, no podrás interferir en los hechos naturales del pasado, y también no podrás ser una sailor star, tendrás que ir como un mortal...en tus manos estará la oportunidad de que su historia sea distinta.

Su corazón fue alimentado por una chispa de esperanza, por una alegría súbita que le dijo que tal vez, quizá, el podía hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, el tendría la oportunidad de conocerla antes...podría tener una lucha justa por ella

La princesa se puso de pié rumbo a su palacio, necesitaba de una cantidad enorme de energía para poder trasladar a una persona a otra época en un planeta distinto, pero valdría la pena su esfuerzo...de eso estaba segura.

- Te espero a la media noche en el salor principal; te llevaré al pasado.

Sus hermanos estaban divididos, Taiki apoyaba la decisión de su hermano para ir al pasado y luchar por un futuro con la mujer que Seiya amaba, pero Yaten estaba totalmente en desacuerdo, creía con justa razón que era una interferencia sin derecho.

Cuando llegó al palacio la princesa Kakyuu ya lo esperaba, la sonrisa en el rostro de su guardián de más confianza le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Así en medio de la oscuridad saco su semilla estelar y la hizo brillar con toda la fuerza que le permitía su corazón; Seiya poco a poco fue envuelto en una energía cálida que lo estaba sumergiendo en un sueño profundo, su cuerpo lo sentía cada vez más liviano, como si estuviera flotando en medio del espacio, antes de perder la conciencia escuchó la voz de su princesa recordándole "no puedes interferir en los hechos naturales del espacio y tiempo en el que te encontrarás, no uses tus poderes o serás blanco fácil de las guardianas de la princesa y de sus enemigos"

Antes de perder por completo la conciencia lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su bombón, y en un susurro apenas audible alcanzó a decir

- voy...por ti...bom...bon

* * *

Estoy publicando esta nueva historia, es un gran proyecto que representa un enorme reto, y además de que escribir es uno de las cosas que más disfruto. Desde que termine mi ultima historia (que es un universo totalmente diferente) tenía la espinita de trabajar en algo distinto, así que me puse a estudiar un poco acerca de la historia original, los personajes y me parece fascinante. Así que en los próximos meses estaré totalmente comprometida con este nuevo fic, que desde que lo imagine me pareció hermoso. Como siempre, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, sugerencias, en fin, todo.

Espero les agrade el inicio de esta historia y nos estaremos leyendo!

R.


	2. Encuentro entre una estrella y la Luna

Por fin su llanto se había calmado, sentía sus ojos arder y su rostro incendiándose ¿cuanto tiempo había estado ahí? ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, que de un momento a otro terminaría, pero nada ocurría, solo seguía sintiendo ese vacío que poco a poco la estaba devorando, empezaba a culparse ¿por qué no podía ser más madura?¿por qué era una niña? estaba segura que eso había terminado por hartar a su querido Darién, tener que soportar a una niña cuando el ya era un adulto.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer de nuevo su rostro al recordar lo que horas antes había pasado.

Aquella mañana todo parecía ir bien, se habían encontrado en las calles y él mismo le había dicho que su destino era siempre encontrarse, juntos habían ido en busca de Rini, y juntos la habían encontrado en el parque. ¿en qué momento todo había cambiado?

Después de la escuela iba inmersa en su examen reprobado, pero fue totalmente distraída al ver a lo lejos a Darién de nuevo, corrió a sus brazos como siempre hacía cuando lo veía, pero esa vez no se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su novio, todo lo que vio fue un rostro lleno de disgusto y de incomodidad.

- Darién ¿te pasa algo?

- Serena..detente...

- ¿estás bien?

- Serena...yo...creo que no debemos seguir viéndonos

- Si, yo se que te incomoda que nos vean juntos por que aun soy demasiado joven, pero es que me emociono mucho cuanto te veo

- No me refiero a eso...yo...yo ya no deseo seguir viéndote

- ¿estás bromeando?

- No Serena...yo ya no deseo estar contigo

Fue una tonta, el había tratado de terminar su relación de la forma más limpia y menos dolorosa. Vio como el tomaba los libros que había tirado para seguir caminando sin siquiera voltear a verla. Se había encaminado a la junta que todas las tardes tenían en el templo de Rei, y había confiado en sus amigas para tratar de entender que es lo que había pasado, que había hecho mal, y sus amigas trataban de tranquilizarla diciéndole que quizá Darién había tenido día difícil.

Aun pese a las advertencias que su corazón le daba, fue a buscarlo a su departamento, tenía que haber uno error en su conversación de aquella tarde. Pero su realidad la golpeo fuertemente cuando al abrirle la puerta Darién no alcanzo a ocultar la cara de disgusto al verla ahí parada frente a el

- Hola...Darién...¿puedo pasar?

- ¿que haces aquí? te dije que no quería seguir viéndote

- Yo..es que...no puedo entender que te hice para molestarte tanto...

- Tu no hiciste nada...

- Yo..yo se que a veces me comporto como una niña, pero te prometo que me portaré mejor, seré más madura y..y...trataré de mejorar mis notas en la escuela...de verdad Darién...yo pienso cambiar por ti...

- ¡es que yo no necesito que cambies nada! Serena yo no te amo...

- Pero...pero como puedes decir eso, tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos ¿recuerdas? nuestro amor ha trascendido el tiempo...tu eres el príncipe Endimión, y yo soy la Princesa Serenity..

- ¡No quiero saber nada de eso! ¡Eso fue pasado!¡por que tengo que estar con alguien solo por que fue alguien en el pasado! Ahora somos dos personas diferentes y honestamente yo no quiero estar contigo ¡no te amo!

Esas eran las palabras que ella había estado buscando en el momento que decidió ir a buscarlo, lentamente sintió un enorme hueco en su pecho crecer cada vez mas, sus ojos se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas que luchaba por detener

- Ya veo...yo...perdóname...jamás fue mi intención...hacerte tan infeliz al tener que soportarme...gracias por todo..no volveré a molestarte

Antes de salir de su departamento había visto los pequeños zapatos de Rini en la entrada...desde que ella apareció...todo había cambiado, salió por la puerta con el corazón entre las manos y con sus sueños rotos.

El día estaba terminando, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía moverse, una y otra vez había recapitulado el día para intentar encontrar algo, que le explicara por que todo había terminado. Su mirada estaba perdida, la caseta telefónica en la que se encontraba parecía ser su único refugio, una hoja movida por el viento se había estampado en una de las paredes..."Belleza eterna, para verdaderas mujeres"

¿Y si eso era lo que Darién quería? una verdadera mujer y no una niña? tenía sentido...una chispa de esperanza se encendió en su corazón, valía la pena intentarlo...el lo valía, era su razón de ser, era lo que más amaba en su mundo. Salio de la caseta y tomó el papel, la dirección estaba cerca

* * *

Desde que había llegado a esa época estaba tratando de definir que hacer primero, su corazón le pedía a gritos ir en busca de ella, sabía donde vivía en el futuro, también sabía a que colegio asistía, pero no estaba seguro de que le diría al verla, después de todo Serena aun no lo conocía.

Decidió ir al Crown Center a tomar algo, y con la esperanza de quizá encontrarse ahí con su bombón, tomó asiento en una de las mesas del centro, mientras tomaba su café pudo distinguir una voz en la mesa contigua

- ¿Mina aun no sabes nada de Serena?

- He intentado llamarle desde hace un par de horas pero no contesta su celular, también ya llame a su casa, pero su mamá me dijo que aun no llega

- Pobre...de verdad espero que lo que paso con Darién solo haya sido una pelea

- Lita Debe de ser, no hay explicación alguna para que el la traté de la manera que lo hizo

- Jamás lo perdonaré si la lastima...

- Rei no puedes culparlo aun...tiene que haber una explicación...el no la lastimaría de ese modo solo por que si

- Eso espero Amy...

Seiya había escuchado con atención la platica que las cuatro chicas sostenían y mil preguntas se le formularon en su cabeza al mismo tiempo; según sus conclusiones algo había pasado con Bombón y su novio, pero no sabía que, no se dio cuenta en que momento su mirada se había quedado clavada en la mesa donde encontraban las chicas, Mina no tardó en notarlo...

- Ese degenerado nos está viendo desde hace rato..

- ¿de quien hablas Mina?

- El que esta en la mesa de a lado, el de la cabello largo

Amy con su natural inocencia volteo su cuerpo para poder verlo y se sonrojo mucho más cuando se encontró con la mirada de el, quien la hizo voltear rápidamente

- ¡Amy así o mas indiscreta!

- lo siento...no pensé mucho...si nos esta viendo

- ¡le daré su merecido!...nos está acosando

- ¡lita cálmate!

El barullo de la mesa lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente mirando en otra dirección, saco unas monedas de su bolsillo para pagar la cuenta y salir del lugar.

- Que tipo tan raro...jamás lo había visto por aquí...

- ¡Era muy guapo!

- ¡Mina! como puedes pensar en eso, se ve mucho mayor que nosotras

- Ay Amy para el amor no hay edad, y eso lo demuestra Darién con Serena

- Eso pensábamos...pero quizá la edad si sea un problema...

- No nos apresuremos a sacar conclusiones, Serena tarde o tempranos se comunicará con nosotras, ahora lo que me tiene con más pendiente es ese muchacho...sentí una energía extraña

- Rei ¿crees que sea parte del enemigo?

- No lo se, solo sentí un aura diferente al de todas las personas, aunque no sentí algo maligno en el...ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar atentas

Su primer encuentro con las chicas no había sido el ideal, había notado que eran muy jóvenes, mucho más de lo que el las conoció en el futuro donde había aparentado ser de la misma edad, incluso para estudiar en el mismo grado de la escuela. Esta vez no podría hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Se encontraba en frente del local anunciado en el folleto que llevaba entre las manos, sabía que estaba actuando como una tonta al depositar todas sus esperanzas en una simple tratamiento de belleza, pero debía intentarlo. Entro a la tienda con el firme propósito de convertirse en una nueva persona, quería cambiar, tenía la necesitad de ser otra, de dejar de verse como una niña.

La recepcionista que le dio la bienvenida, no tardó mucho para empezar a enseñarle todos los productos que según ella necesitaría Serena

- Todos los hombres están interesados únicamente en la apariencia, así que tendremos que hacerte bastantes cambios...

- No todos los hombres está interesados en el físico

- Claro que si..solo que como eres una niña no lo puedes ver

- ¡no soy una niña!

- Querida ¿quieres que te ayude o no?

- ¡no de esta manera! ¡no es honesto decirle a todas las chicas que deben de cambiar su rostro y su cuerpo para poder agradarle a un chico! Muchas gracias, pero ya no estoy interesada en sus productos.

Los ojos de la recepcionista fueron el primer anuncio de que algo no andaba bien..

- Tienes que usar nuestros productos...no es una petición...¡es una orden!

La mujer tomo la muñeca de Serena mientras el enojo iba poco a poco distorsionando su cuerpo y su rostro, era un demonio del enemigo.

- ¡suéltame!

De un tirón Serena logró zafarse para poder retroceder unos pocos pasos al ver de cara a cara el rostro del enemigo, y apenas logró esquivar el golpe de energía que salió de su boca, corrió detrás de un estante y se transformó dispuesta a encarar a la impostora.

Su lucha siempre era un estira y afloja entre el enemigo y ella, no podía decir que sus técnicas de guerrera eran las mejores, pero siempre lograba ver la luz al final del túnel que hacía vencer una y otra vez al enemigo. Logró esquivar dos ataques más, y uno más se impacto directo a su estómago dejándola sin aire...se encontraba en el suelo cuando observó como el enemigo formaba un haz de luz que estaba segura no podría esquivar, estaba por cerrar sus ojos para poder recibir el golpe cuando una rosa roja se clavó frente a ella...era él...

- ¡No permitiré que sigas haciendo de las tuyas mounstro!

- ¡Tuxedo Mask!¡viniste!

- ¡Te quitaré también del camino!

Ágilmente Tuxedo Mask logró distraer al enemigo lo suficiente para que Sailor Moon terminara con el

- ¡Sailor Moon, ahora!

Era la señal que siempre esperaba para poder concentrar toda su fuerza y terminar con el enemigo de un solo golpe tan poderoso que terminaba por destruir toda la fuerza maligna.

El había regresado para protegerla, eso significaba algo, apenas terminó la batalla sintió que las cosas estaban de nuevo en su lugar, corrió de nuevo hacía el, pero fue detenida en seco por los manos de su amado Tuxedo Mask

- Sailor Moon, es mi deber protegerte...pero nada ha cambiado...no quiero verme en la necesidad de repetirlo. Por favor, aléjate de mi.

De nuevo sus ojos se cristalizaban al verlo partir, todo había terminado. Caminaba hacia su casa bajo la lluvia, estaba empapada, era como si la luna también estuviera llorando con ella. ¿Como le diría a su mamá que ya no tendría la oportunidad de conocer a su novio? Se dejó caer en una de las bancas del parque...ya no tenía lágrimas que llorar.

* * *

Había caminado sin rumbo por toda la ciudad, al final decidió ir al parque en el que solía pasar el rato con ella, y se quedó congelado...ella estaba ahí...era ella no había duda, pero algo no estaba bien, la mirada de Serena esta perdida en el aire, la lluvia la había empapado completamente, era ella pero sin la misma aura cálida que el había conocido años después, súbitamente recordó las palabras de su princesa "iras a una época en la que la princesa de la Luna fue vulnerable.."

- Bombón...que te han hecho...

Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba, pero ella parecía estar en otro lugar, ya que no había notado su presencia, se quitó su saco para tratar de cubrirla aunque fuera un poco de la lluvia. Los ojos de ella por fin reaccionaron y lo observaron ya no tenían esa chispa de alegría...ahora parecían no reflejar nada

- Te vas a resfriar si sigues mojándote...

No le respondió nada, Seiya tenía tantos deseos de abrazarla, de decirle que el vivía solo por ella, que jamás dejaría que alguien la hiriera, que la amaba, sin embargo, no podía decirle nada aun

- ¿puedo sentarme?

Serena solo bajo la mirada, no podía responder nada...

- Te vas a resfriar...

Por fin había escuchado su voz, después de tantos años, estaba por fin a su lado

- Entonces nos resfriaremos los dos...me llamo Seiya Kou

- Yo...soy Serena Tsukino

- ¿por qué estás tan triste?

Serena bajo su mirada, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas ¿es que nunca se terminaría ese dolor?

- Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde, mis papas deben de estar preocupados por mi...

Estaba por irse cuando sintió que una mano la tomaba por la muñeca, no podía explicarlo, pero no se sentía amenazada ni en peligro, todo lo contrario

- Déjame acompañarte, ya es tarde

- No soy buena compañía en este momento

- Yo tampoco

Caminaron en silencio por varias cuadras, estaban empapados, pero a el no le importaba en lo más mínimo, había pasado los últimos minutos observándola, era tan joven, apenas una niña, aun así era igual de hermosa que en el futuro, emanaba la misma aura.. era su bombón solo que un poco más joven

A una cuadra antes de llegar a su casa, Seiya pudo ver la figura de alguien que él ya conocía, estaba parada a la puerta con una sombrilla en mano, la gatita Luna estaba a lado suyo...se detuvieron al llegar...Reí lo miraba sorpresivamente

- Serena tonta! donde has estado! hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti! estás empapada! y...tuuu...¡¿que haces con ella?

- Yo solo la acompañe hasta aquí

- Rei, cálmate...el es un amigo, me acompaño del parque hacia acá...

- Bom...perdón...me tengo que ir...

- muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo...necesitaba un poco de compañía...aunque no lo creas...

- fue un gusto...espero volver a verte

Fue la primera sonrisa que logró ver en su rostro, se despidió de ambas chicas antes de empezar a caminar en dirección al departamento que había alquilado. Serena lo observó mientras Rei gritaba y le pedía explicaciones...no podía explicar que, pero había sentido una energía diferente en aquel chico, y esa forma de mirarla como si la conociera de toda la vida...a lo mejor estaba alucinando, empezaba a sentir los estragos de la lluvia...

- Vamos adentro, tienes muchas cosas que explicar

Ya en su cuarto, Rei le quitaba los zapatos mientras le pasaba una toalla por la cabeza

- Rei, no soy una niña...déjame yo puedo hacerlo

- Pues te comportas como una, estuvimos muy preocupadas por ti

- Serena ¿donde estuviste?

- En el parque Luna...hubo un ataque cerca de ahí...

- ¡y por que no nos hablaste!¡es peligroso que tu te enfrentes sola al enemigo!

- no lo hice sola..Tuxedo Mask me ayudo...

- Ves, te dije que todo había sido una confusión tuya, el jamás te dejaría

- No fue confusión mía Rei...el y yo ya no estamos juntos...el no me quiere

Rei había sido su mejor amiga desde que el primer día que se conocieron, podía leerla como si fuera agua transparente, así que no le fue difícil saber que su amiga estaba sufriendo, se sentó a lado de ella mientras la abrazaba...

- tiene que haber alguna explicación Serena, Darién te quiere

- El no me quiere Rei ¿como podría querer a una niña como yo? lo entiendo créeme...me deje hacer muchas ilusiones creyendo que nuestro pasado sería suficiente para mantenernos juntos...todo fue una mentira...

- Serena...

- Me iré a bañar, no es necesario que te quedes, estaré bien

- ¿Donde conociste a ese chico?

- ¿Seiya?

- ¿Así se llama?

- Si, lo conocí esta tarde en el parque...parece ser un buen chico

- Debes de tener cuidado, el enemigo esta por todos lados...

- El no es malo Rei...el...tiene una energía diferente...

- ¿también los sentiste?

- No puedo explicarlo, pero me el me hizo sentir segura...solo me había sentido así con Da...con Darién...en fin, gracias por esperarme Rei, mañana nos vemos

- Confiaré en ti...descansa mucho y no pienses en lo que paso con Darien, tiene que haber una explicación

- Francamente Rei, si hay una no me interesa. Darien ha decidido.

Aquella noche Serena pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde que ella había conocido su destino, su vida pasada, su amor pasado, y no podía encontrar algo que la mantuviera unida a Darién en el presente...todo era pasado, Luna su fiel guardiana la observaba con preocupación...

- Luna tu ¿crees en el destino?

- ¿Por que lo preguntas?

- Por que Luna...creo….creo… que Darién no es mi destino.

Mientras contemplaba el cielo con los ojos cristalinos, una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza para pedir un deseo con todo su corazón...

- ¿que deseo pediste mi princesa?

- Olvidar a Darién… Luna...

* * *

Hola! Aquí les dejo el primero capítulo del fic, debo confesar que me ha costado mucho ordenar mis ideas y hacer la redacción para este tipo de historia, en la cual un mundo mágico envuelve todo el contexto general, pero ahi voy, espero aprender mucho en el camino. Sigo investigando mucho y viendo los capítulos de la serie en la cual mi historia esta ubicada, supongo que ya se dieron cuenta donde estamos no es asi? :)

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia son bien recibidos. Saludos!


	3. Cambios Repentinos

Aqui el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste :)

* * *

Durante los días posteriores a la ruptura con Darien, Serena había tratado de aceptar el hecho de que la relación con él jamás funcionaría; empezaba convencerse a si misma, que su pasado los había unido, pero que su presente había tomado caminos diferentes en el instante que renacieron en una nueva vida. Aun se tenían que ver en las batallas, y se le hacia un nudo en el estómago cada vez que lo veía, pero trataba de ver las cosas desde un lado diferente, ellos eran los protectores de la tierra. Solo eso.

Sus amigas aun tenían sospechas acerca del abrupto rompimiento por parte de Darién, y trataban de convencerla por que luchara por recuperar su relación, pero Serena poco a poco estaba cayendo en una etapa de desamor y reproche, y luego estaba Rini, que parecía estar en medio de todos sus problemas.

Había caminado por largo rato después de haber salido de la escuela, sus amigas la intentaron convencer de salir y divertirse, pero ella simplemente no estaba de ánimos, se sentía diferente, quería ser diferente, deseaba dejar atrás toda la historia que tuviera que ver con Darién; tomó asiento en la misma banca en la que lloró desconsoladamente...se avergonzaba de haberse sentido así...a su edad no podía existir el amor eterno...

Se encontraba tan perdida entre sus pensamientos que no sintio cuando una persona que ella había conocido días antes se sentó a su lado

- Hola, Bombón

Sus ojos azules se posaron en la amable sonrisa que aquel chico le estaba regalando, había pensado en él, y secretamente deseaba volver a encontrarlo...

- ¿bombón?

- Pareces un bombón con esos chonguitos...

- Me llamo Serena ¿recuerdas?

- Si lo recuerdo, pero no me importa...me agrada más "bombon"

Inutilmente había tratado de disfrazar su repentino sonrojo con una capa de indignación, pero había fracasado, la sonrisa en su rostro la delataba.

- Te ves bonita cuando sonríes

Su rostró inmediatamente se había incendiado de un color carmin intenso, la había dejado sin habla, parecía embobada por el encanto natural de él

- Ya deja de decir tonterías, ¿eres así de confianzudo con la gente que apenas conoces?

- no, solo con la gente que me interesa

- Apenas me conoces...

Seiya sonrió, era irónico que ella le dijera eso, cuando él era la única persona que relamente había visto a través de ella, la conocía perfectamente, conocía su vulnerabilidad, su alma...

- Tienes toda la razón, pero eso lo podemos resolver

- Vaya, eres decidido

- Dime Bombon ¿qué quieres saber de mi?

Dudo por un momento en seguirle el juego, era un extraño para ella, pero eso tenía algo de bueno, ella deseaba gente nueva a su alrededor, necesitaba de alguién que le quitara de encima los recuerdos de Darien, y eso sus amigas no se lo podían ofrecer, siempre le insistían en que no se diera por vencida, y además ella sentía una conexión especial con el, la forma en que la miraba era como si deseara ver a través de su alma

- ¿Eres de Tokyo?

- No, llegue a la ciudad el mismo día que te conocí

- ¿de donde vienes?

- Mmmm, no creo que conozcas el lugar de donde vengo...pero pienso quedarme aqui indefinidamente...

- ¿Y a que te dedicas?

- Estudio en la Universidad de Tokyo

- Vaya...estudias en la misma universidad de...

- ¿Por que te quedas callada?

- Ah no por nada, es que ahi estudia un amigo...

Seiya no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que ella se refería a su novio, tenía que ser...aunque aun tenía duda de que es lo que había pasado entre ella y el, que era de lo que habían estado hablando las chicas en el Crown Center, se vio tentado con la idea de preguntarle, pero era demasiado pronto...

- Y tu me imagino que estudias

- Si, estoy en el último curso de la secundaria...

- Vaya, eres muy joven...

- ¡no soy una niña!

- Calma no lo dije para que te enojaras...

- Perdón...es que últimamente estoy muy sensible con ese tema de la edad

- Que seas jóven no quiere decir que seas menos, todo lo contrario, la edad solo es un número...

- Hace poco yo era muy inmadura...me comportaba como una chiquilla...

- Bombon, eso eres...si no eres inmadura ahora entonces cuando?

- No entiendo...

- Algún día tendrás responsabilidades y no podrás darte el lujo de ser inmadura y de comportarte como lo haces ahora...quien te quiera te debe de querer por quien eres ahora, no por en quien te convertiras

Había quedado imnotizada por sus palabras, no podía explicarlo, pero el era diferente con ella, sentia una conexión demasiado fuerte para ser alguién que había visto solo en dos ocaciones, el silencio de ambos fue roto por le fuerte crujido de su estómago...de inmediato se sonrojo...seguido de una risa genuina de Seiya

- Anda Bombon, yo también tengo hambre. Te invito a comer

Salieron del parque y caminaron, de nuevo el silencio se apodero de ellos, pero no era un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario, se sentía bien, aunque un poco apenada ya que sentía la mirada de Seiya quien la veia con total adoración

Comieron en un pequeño restaurant, y Seiya se tomo todo el tiempo para poder dejar que ella lo conociera, había estado nervioso en como sería estar con ella de nuevo, pero era igual a como había sido en el futuro, inmediata y totalmente sincera

- ¿te queda espacio para el postre?

- Siempre tengo espacio para el postre

- Seiya...yo quería darte las gracias...

- No tienes que darme las gracias de nada...es solo una comida

- No por eso...gracias por la otra noche...necesitaba de alguién y tu de repente llegaste justo cuando más los necesitaba...

- Fue el destino...

Los ojos de ella se ensombrecieron, y cerro sus puños con toda la fuerza que tenía, había creido ciegamente en el destino..

- Yo no creo en el destino...

Su voz se quebró sin remedio, mientras sus ojos empezaban a dejar resbalar lentamente silenciosas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

- Bombón, perdón yo no quería decir algo que te lastimara

- No eres tu Seiya...es solo que por mucho tiempo estuvo inmersa en una mentira, en un sueño, fui una tonta...

- Yo no se que decirte Bombon...lo que sea que te haya pasado, no vale la pena para que tu estes asi...

- Esa noche la persona que más amaba, por la que hubiera dado mi vida misma, me dijo que no me amaba...que...ya no quería estar conmigo...yo se que soy muy jóven para pensar en el amor de una forma eterna y certera...pero pense que nosotros estabamos destinados a estar juntos para toda la eternidad...y...y...yo solo quisiera desaparecer...siento que no soy nadie...todos me toman como una niña tonta que no sabe lo que quiere y a la que todos tienen que cuidar por que no sabe valerse por si misma...perdóname...no tienes por que escuchar los problemas de una niña tonta...

- Bombon tu no eres una niña...mucho menos una tonta y si alguién no valora lo que eres, ese alguién saldrá perdiendo...estoy seguro...

Serena se limpio sus lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme, había llorado de nuevo...pese a que estaba decidida a dejar de hacerlo..

- ¡Dios! Es tardísimo...tengo que estar en el templo Hikawa, me tengo que ir!

- Espera, yo te llevo..mi auto esta cerca

- No te molestes...no es necesario

- no es molestia, así llegarás mas rápido

Seiya había rentado un auto deportivo, su princesa había hecho arreglos para que tuviera las necesidades básicas para poder establecerse en la ciudad, uno de ellos había sido el auto. Abrio la puerta para que Serena subiera al auto, luego de eso arranco y se dirigió al templo, lo había hecho en automático, conocía el camino a la perfección

- Pense que no conocías la ciudad

Había olvidado ese detalle...

- Es que pase por aqui en la mañana

Al llegar estaba por abrir la puerta cuando él la detuvo

- Permiteme que yo baje para abrirte

- No es necesario, no te preocupes

- Un caballero nunca deja que una dama baje del coche por si sola

Bajo del auto para poder abrir la puerta del coopiloto, y justo cuando Serena bajó del carro quedó petríficada sin poder moverse

- Bombón ¿esta todo bien?

No le había respondido, su mirada estaba fija al otro lado de la calle, y al mirar en la misma dirección pudo verlo. Darien estaba del otro lado de la acera mirándolo fíjamente, podía percibir en su mirada molestia...cerró sus puños mientras cerraba la puerta del coche, Serena a su lado parecía no poder moverse, a lado de el había una niña de cabellos rosados que extrañamente llevaba el mismo peinado que su bombón, ella tambíen lo miraba ...Serena por fin reacciono

- Gracias por traerme

- De nada, ¿estarás bien?

- Si gracias

Serena estaba por irse cuando Seiya la tomo de la múñeca y en ese instante podría haber jurado que vio claramente como Darien se movio en dirección a ellos casi por reflejo

- ¿Te puedo ver mañana?

Serena estaba súmamente nerviosa, que ni siquiera razono su respuesta

- Si, mañana nos vemos en el parque después de la escuela

Apenas termino de hablar le dio la espalda y corrio en dirección al templo sin siquiera saludar a Darien.

Entró al templo agitada por correr escaleras arriba, las chicas ya la estaban esperando sentadas alrededor de la mesa de centro

- Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde

- Serena tonta, cuando sera el día que dejarás de llegar tarde, estas reuniones son importantes, el enemigo no esta jugando

- Ya lo se Rei...ya les pedí una disculpa

- Serena donde has estado, te estuvimos llamando a tu intercomunicador toda la tarde

- Perdón Amy, es que lo deje casa...

- Serena no puedes tener esa clase de descuidos, el enemigo esta cerca y podría atacarte en cualquier momento, debémos estar comunicadas

- Ya lo se Lita, pero solo quería estar sola, además no soy tan debil, puedo cuidarme sola..

- Bueno ya, dejémos de discutir, lo importante es que ya llegaste

Mina siempre era la que trataba de conciliar las cosas cuando se ponían tensas, de alguna manera Serena siempre sentía que Mina siempre la entendía

- Gracias Mina, bueno podemos empezar

- Falta Darien...

- No sabía que el vendría a la reunión

- El tambíen esta luchando con el enemigo, asi que creemos prudente ponernos de acuerdo para asi poder tener estrategias que nos ayuden a protegerte a ti y al Cristal de Plata

Serena empezaba a sentir un profundo malestar, la trataban como si fuera una desvalida que necesitaba de una niñera todo el tiempo.

- Rei el enemigo esta tratando de atrapar a Rini...es ella la que necesita cuidados y Darien se lo esta dando

- Y se te olvida que a Rini la buscan por que ellos creen que tiene el cristal de plata? en cuanto se enteren que tu eres la portadora no dudaran en atacarte

- ¡ya lo se Rei, no soy una tonta!

Jamás les había gritado, siempre había logrado entender y escuchar los reclamos, pero aquello estaba llegando a niveles exasperantes para ella

- Lo siento, no quise gritarte, pero por favor he tenido unos días muy complicados, y con eso no estoy diciendo que dejare mis obligaciones de lado, solo estoy pidiendo espacio y tiempo

- Chicas por que no mejor esperamos a que Darien llegue

- Luna esto es un asunto de todos, el no tiene la última palabra

- Serena no seas inmadura, no puedes dejar que tus relación sentimental con el interfiera en nuestra misión

- Y no lo estoy haciendo Rei, si su opinión importa, pero no es el que toma la última desición, si alguien tiene que dar la última palabra esa debería ser yo, yo soy la portadora del cristal..

Las chicas no tardarón en notar el extraño comportamiento de Serena, se notaba enojada,ella jamás les había reclamado nada, pero aun asi dentro de todo, tenía razón, ella tenía la última palabra. Luna había escuchado claramente las palabras de Serena mientras esta hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quebrarse y dejar salir las lágrimas que parecían estar chocando contra sus parpados, pero en un ejemplo de clara firmeza la rubia logró explicarse y dejar las cosas claras, una sonria asomó a su cara, quiza, su pequeña princesa estaba madurando.

Serena tomó asiento mientras las demás chicas hacían lo mismo, Rei se sentó a lado de ella y paso sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Serena, fue un abrazo conciliador lleno de apoyo y comprensión

- Todo va a salir bien

Ambas escucharon como se abrio la puerta de la estancia, y al voltear la mirada Serena se encontró con una mirada llena de reproche, desvío su mirada y trato de concentrarse en el punto principal de la reunión. El enemigo.

- Lamento llegar tarde, Rini necesitaba unas cosas para la escuela

- No te preocupes Darien, Sere tambíen acaba de llegar

- Si lo se, nos encontramos abajo

La reunión estaba totalmente enfocada a realizar nuevas estrategias para tratar de proteger a Serena y a Rini. Rei había intentado ver algo a través del fuego, una pista o algo que les indicara cual era el verdadero objetivo del enemigo, pero aun no lograba nada. Después de un par de horas de plática, dieron por terminada la reunión. Serena se despidió de las chicas mientras cargaba a Luna para dirigirse a su casa, antes de lograr salir del templo fue detenida por Darien

- Rini se quedará en mi apartamento esta noche, esta más segura conmigo

- Si, esta bien

Se había dado la media vuelta cuando Darien la detuvo de nuevo

- Creo que sería bueno que no andes con extraños

- Ese es mi problema

- ¿tu problema? si al rato sales lastimada o te captura el enemigo no va a ser solo su problema, nos pondrás en riesgo a todos

Serena de nueva cuenta intento dejar la conversación y retirarse, no quería pelear

- Te estoy hablando

- No tengo por que escucharte, fuiste muy claro la última vez que nos vimos, querías que te dejará en paz, pues eso estoy haciendo ¿que más quieres?

- Rini, sube de nuevo al templo. Necesito hablar con Serena, Luna ¿podrías acompañarla?

Se sentía enojada, frustrada, controlada, había dejado que la pequeña niña regresara escaleras arriba solo por que no deseaba armar una pelea más grande, era tan diferente estar asi, ellos jamás habían peleado de aquel modo, siempre habían logrado comunicarse

- No se que te propones Serena, pero no puedes ser asi de inmadura, tenémos un enemigo súmamente fuerte detrás de nosotros y no puedes dejar de lado tus obligaciones, si bien ya no estamos juntos eso no quiere decir que te desentiendas de todo, Rini te necesita

- Ella no me necesita, me lo ha dejado claro en más de una ocación, además no estoy haciendome tonta con mis deberes, se que debo proteger ese planeta aun a costa de mi vida y lo haré si es necesario; pero no pienso dejar que controlen mi vida, tengo todo el derecho de hacer con mi tiempo lo que se me de la gana y eso incluye a Seiya

- Con que asi se llama...ya te pusiste a pensar en ¿cuales podrían ser sus intenciones? un chico de su edad solo busca aprovecharse de una niña como tu

- ¿como tu lo hiciste?...

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, deseaba abrazarla, pedirle perdón y decirle que la amaba como jamás creyó amar a alguien, pero ese sueño inundaba su cabeza y su alma, la escena donde veía a su princesa derrumbarse entre la oscuridad y destrucción se repetían una y otra en su cabeza, y esa voz...esa voz que le advertía acerca del peligro que la princesa de la Luna corria si el estaba a su lado. Cerro sus manos con fuerza, controlar su dolor no había sido tan dificil como controlar los celos que le carcomieron el cuerpo en el instante en que vio a su querida niña bajar del auto acompañada de un desconocido.

Sabía que el amor de Serena había sido certero y que olvidar su historia no sería cosa facil para ambos, pero era conciente que tarde o temprano ella podría seguir adelante con su vida, ella era muy jóven. Y aquel hombre, no parecía ser una persona normal, había sentido una energia diferente a la de todos los habitantes de la tierra, y además esa forma en le enfrento su mirada le había dicho claramente que el estaba ahi para quedarse.

- Escucha, no te estoy diciendo todo esto para lastimarte, solo me preocupo por ti

- No necesito que te preocupes por mi...pediste que te olvidara...pues eso estoy tratando de hacer...

Serena se dio la vuelta, dejando a un Darien temeroso y lleno de angustia al ver que su más grande pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.

* * *

Las semanas habían pasado rápidamente, el cumpleaños de Serena se acercaba, pero no habían podido planear nada, dado que los ataques del enemigo se habían intensificado tanto en fuerza como en constancia. Las cosas para ella habían estado más tranquilas, poco a poco había logrado dejar ese resentimiento que había nacido en ella, en el momento de su ruptura con Darien, sus amigas habían sido un apoyo incondicional.

Y luego estaba Seiya, que había sido un apoyo irremplasable en aquellos días, todos los días pasaba por ella, y caminaban por el parque platicando de todo y de nada, la amistad que había surgido entre ellos era auténtica y natural, sus amigas le habían pedido en repetidas ocaciones que se los presentara, pero Serena se había negado...era como tener algo solo para ella que estaba alejado de todas sus responsabilidades místicas, sabía que era algo egoista de su parte, pero Seiya a esas alturas era su soporte, era su mar en el que podía perderse sin importar lo que pasara.

- Serena tienes que presentarlo con nosotras, no puedes ser asi de egoista! -chillaba Mina mientras la tomaba por las manos

- ya te dije que el siempre esta ocupada con su escuela y no se si se sienta cómodo entre todas nosotras

- Es taaaaan guapo...desde ese día que lo vimos en la cafetería se quedó grabado en mi cabeza...Serena como te envidio, te quedas con todos los chicos guapos

- ¡Mina!

- Ay Amy, que tiene de malo decir que es guapo...o acaso no crees lo mismo que yo?

La siempre elocuente peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las pabras de su fiela amiga

- Ya déjala en paz Mina

- Serena que quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños?

Rei había estado callada durante toda la conversación, aun sentía cierta reserva ante la repentina amistad de Serena con Seiya, era como una corazonada natural de que su encuentro no había sido coincidencia

- No lo se, no creo que tengamos tiempo para hacer algo

- No seas boba Serena, claro que nos haremos el tiempo...puedo hornear tu pastel favorita de triple chocolate

- ¡de verdad!¡me harias muy feliz!

La sonrisa natural de Serena, poco a poco empezaba a regresar, y eso les alegraba de una manera enorme a todas sus amigas, esa tarde Seiya le había dicho que no podría esperarla luego de la escuela, asi que se despidio de sus amigas a la salida del colegio. Tenía un par de horas libres, antes de encontrarse con Seiya en el parque, asi que caminó por las calles del centro de Tokyo mientras pensaba en la rapidez con la que el tiempo pasaba, hace dos años ella era una chica normal que pensaba tendría una vida normal...y hacía ya un mes, que ella se había separado de Darien, aun lo extrañaba, pero Seiya había sido la diferencia para los dolores de su corazón...y al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños de nuevo...por meses había estado emocionada, imaginando las sorpresas que su novio tendría para su cumpleaños, incluso había comprado un vestido que había visto en un aparador meses atras.._."vaya que perdida de tiempo"_

Al doblar la esquina paso por un salon de belleza, y se quedo mirando fijamente su reflejo a través del espejo..."_quiza un cambio sería bueno"_...no supo en que momento tomó la decisión, pero instantes después ya se encontraba dentro del establecimiento.

* * *

Seiya había pasado toda la mañana en un estudio de grabación, era parte de una sorpresa que le daría a Serena el día de su cumpleaños, había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos, para lo cual había preparado una cena secreta en uno de los restaurant que contaba con un piano al centro. Las semanas anteriores habían sido las más felices de su vida, todos los días la veía, y no había nadie que les impidiera estar o salir juntos, en aquella época todo parecía ser más sencillo, aunque el ya estaba enterado de los ataques que sufría la ciudad, desde que llegó pudo sentir la energía negativa del enemigo, incluso hubo días en los que Serena había llegado con algunos raspones que segúramente habían sido producto de alguna batalla. En repetidas ocaciones había estado secretamente presente en las batallas que sostenian las Sailors en contra del enemigo, pero por más que intentaba no lograba anclar pistas suficientes para saber que era lo que querían. Lo único que tenían claro era que la pequeña niña parecida a Bombón parecía ser el centro de todo.

Salio precipitadamente de su casa, se le había hecho tarde; corrió en dirección al parque, ella segúramente ya lo estaba esperando, pero cuando llego al parque y pudo ver la banca en la que se encontraban solo vió a otra chica sentada, pero después de algunos segundos, cayó en la cuenta de que aquella era Serena.

Su cabello no caía ya en dos coletas a lo largo de su espalda, y sus chongos que le habían merecido el sobrenombre de Bombón, ya no adornaban su cabeza; ahora su cabello había sido recortado a la altura de sus hombrós y su frente estaba ahora descubierta por completo...se veía hermosa

- ¿bombón?

Las mejillas sonrojadas le indicaron la pena que parecía estar teniendo, pasaba sus manos por su cabello mientras intentaba decir algo

- Me corte el cabello...estaba cansada de peinarlo todos los días...

- Te...te ves hermosa...

- gracias, estaba un poco nerviosa...ni siquiera pensaba cortarmelo...solo lo hice

- De cualquier forma siempre te ves bien

- Si...olvidaba que eres un adulador

- Yo solo digo la verdad

- Ash...bueno...avanzaste en las cosas que tenías pendientes?

- Si, todo quedo listo...por cierto mañana me tienes que apartar la tarde...te invitaré a cenar

- Seiya no tenías que hacer eso, solo es un cumpleaños

- No solo es un cumpleaños, es TU cumpleaños

- Por cierto...mañana las chicas harán un pastel en casa de Rei...me preguntaba si te gustaría ir...todos los días me fastidian con que quieren conocerte...especialmente Mina

- Claro, si a ti no te molesta...Bombón me tengo que ir, aun tengo algunos pendientes, pero quería al menos saludarte

- Si claro, no te entretengo mas...entonces mañana nos vemos?

- Si en el templo Hikawa a ¿que hora?

- a las Cuatro

- Perfecto, nos vemos hasta entonces Bomboncito

* * *

Aquel sábado había sido despertada por un fuerte abrazo de parte de su mamá

- Querida, muchas felicidades

- Gracias Mamá, ya eres toda una jovencita, te ves hermosa, aunque extraño tus coletas

- No exageres, era solo un peinado, además el cabello crece...

- ¿Que piensas hacer tu y las chicas?

- Partiremos un pastel en el templo y estaré ahi con ellas

- Diviértete mucho

- Gracias Mamá

Se recostó otro rato mirando por su ventana cuando su siempre fiel gatita entró por ella, con una rosa entre su boca que depositó en la cama

- Vaya pense que te encontraría dormida

- Luna, no debiste molestarte...

- Es solo un detalle, la Reina Serenity siempre hacía que decoraran tu habitación con rosas en el día de tu cumpleaños, siempre han sido tus favoritas

- Si...me gustan mucho

- ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien, aun me siento extraña con el cabello corto, pero creo q es solo cuestión de costumbre

- Me gustaba como te veías...

- Los cambios son buenos Luna...

La mañana se había pasado rápido, algo raro ya que generalmente los sábados le parecían anormalmente largos y tediosos, pero aquel había pasado como agua, ya que se encontraba en frente de templo dudando en entrar o no, sus amigas aun no la veían y seguro armarían un escándolo al ver su cabello corto..."bueno tarde o temprano me verán"

Sus amigas habían pasado toda la mañana decorando con globos y preparando la comida bajo la estricta supervición de Lita, y cuando escucharon unos pasos cerca de la puerta se prepararon para gritar el "sorpresa" aunque este se quedó en la mitad de su garganta en el momento que vieron entrar a Serena.

- Vaya, tan mal me veo?

- Serena pero que...que...

- Rei, solo me corté el cabello

- ¡te ves increible!

- Gracias Mina

- Pero...pero por que lo hiciste?

- No se, solo quise cambiar un poco...no es para tanto

- Vaya, ahora si que la que terminamos sorprendidas fuimos nosotras

- Si un poco, debieron ver su cara ja ja ja

Luego de eso, todas se abalanzaron sobre Serena para poder abrazarla

- Lita ¡huele delicioso!

- Preparé toda tu comida favorita

Un "toc toc" en la puerta les desvió su atención y en un instante Seiya estaba parado en la puerta con un ramo de tulipanes en la mano

- ¡Hola!

De nuevo todas se quedaron petríficadas en un puro silencio...

- Vaya parece que han sido demasiadas sorpresas en un solo día

La cara de interrogación de Seiya la hizo reir

- Ven te presentaré a mis amigas. Ellas son Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina

Seguían en puro silencio, ni siquiera se movían

- Hola, mucho gusto, Bombón me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, ya deseaba conocerlas

- ¿bombón?

- Vaya, pense que no volverían hablar...asi me dice...aunque ahora ya no me parece tan apropiado...

- Cierto...bueno no me importa, te conocí siendo Bombón y seguirás siendo Bombón...te traje unas flores

- Gracias Seiya, no debiste molestarte

- Bueno, tomen asiento ¡la comida esta lista!

Casi durante toda la comida Mina no paro de interrogar a Seiya, Amy, Lita y Rei trataban de controlarla un poco, pero era casi imposible, Mina nunca cambiaría.

Después de cortar el pastel, platicaron por largo rato, hasta que Seiya se puso de pie, eran casi las nueve y el tenía planes para Serena

- Bueno chicas, creo que tendré que robarles a Bombón...

- Te dije que no tenías que hacer nada

- No es nada del otro mundo, solo iremos a cenar

- Muchas gracias por la fiesta ¡lita la comida y el pastel estuvo deliciosa!

- De nada Serena...sabes que te queremos mucho...

- Bien pues nos retiramos...

Seiya abría la puerta de la casa y al abrirla por completo, Serena de nuevo se quedo petríficada, frente a ella Darien sostenia un ramo de rosas y Rini cargaba un regalo entre sus manos.

Serena no podía hablar, sentía la mirada de Darien directamente sobre ella, mientras que Rini veía desafiante a Seiya

- Hablé a tu casa, tu mamá me dijo que estabas aqui

- Si, las chicas me hicieron una pequeña fiesta

- No sabía que te habías cortado tu cabello

- Lo hice ayer...

- Te traje flores y Rini compró un regalo con su mesada

- Gracias, no debieron molestarse

El ambiente no podía estar mas tenso, en la puerta Darien y Serena hablaban mientras que Rini y Seiya permanecían en silencio, las chicas detras de ellos tampoco sabían que decir o como actuar

- Este...Rini...tenémos pastel de chocolate...ven te daré un pedazo

Lita salio al rescate ya que tomó a la niña por las manos para poder ofrecerle un pedazo de pastel

- Me tengo que ir...gracias por las flores

Regreso a la habitación para poder darle un abrazo a Rini, pero esta se movió, parecía enojada, asi que solo terminó dándole las gracias

- Gracias por el regalo, estoy segura que me va a gustar

- Lo hice por que Darien me lo pidió...

- Aun asi, gracias

Tomó ambos ramos para poder salir, pero Darien no se quitó del camino, haciendo que Seiya perdiera poco a poco la paciencia

- Darien me tengo que ir...

- Te llevo a tu casa, ya es tarde

- Yo la llevaré a su casa

- No estoy hablando contigo...

Darien tomó a Serena por la muñeca haciendo que Seiya perdiera los estribos

- Dije que la llevaría yo

Para cuando Seiya había dicho eso, ambos ya estaban mirandose de frente dispuestos a todo, pero de nuevo Lita intervino de nuevo haciendo uso de su fuerza para tratar de separarlos un poco

- Chicos, este no es el momento para una pelea...es el cumpleaños de Sere y Rini esta aqui...

- Lita tiene razón...Seiya vámonos

- ¡No te vas a ir con el!

- Darien...por favor...

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para poder tragarse los celos y dejar pasar a Serena. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido la perdida de algo, nunca hasta ese momento en que su Serena se marchaba con alguién mas, mientras que el se quedaba clavado al piso sin poder hacer algo.

* * *

Al subir al carro de Seiya, Serena sentía que se desmoronaba, sus manos empezaron a temblar descontroladamente mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

- ¿Por..por que hace esto?...el...el fue quien me pidio que me alejara de él...

- Por que acaba de darse cuenta de lo que perdio...

- Perdóname Seiya...

- No te preocupes, de cualquier manera ya se nos hizo tarde para la cena..seguramente ya perdimos la reservación

- Lo siento tanto...

- Aunque...aun puedo darte tu regalo..

- Te dije que no era necesario que compraras algo

- No compre nada..

La cara de interrogación de Serena, le hizo saber que el mal rato estaba pasando, asi que encendió su coche y se dirigío al parque, al bajar del auto y abrirle la puerta a Serena, esta quedo más confundida...

- Esperame en la banca, estaré contigo en un momento

Seiya se sentía nervioso, su corazón le latía a mil por hora, pero después de todo a eso había ido a esa epoca, por ella, para ganarse su amor y su corazón, para tratar de cambiar su destino, abrío la cajuela de su auto y sacó la solitaria guitarra que le había ayudado a componer la canción que le diría a Bombón todo lo que sentía por ella.

Tomo asiento a lado de Serena con la guitarra entre las manos, mientras Serena solo lo observaba

- He pasado días completos pensando como decir lo que siento por ti, y honestamente solo se una forma de hacerlo...la música es una de las cosas que me ayuda en mis ratos mas oscuros...y...bueno...yo lo que quería regalarte es esta canción.

_It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

Serena se sentía casi imnotizada, de todo lo que esperaba, eso era lo único que no había imaginado...aquel chico le había cambiado la vida desde el momento que lo había conocido, había sido su punto de apoyo...y ahora él le estaba confesando sus sentimientos de la forma más bella que una mujer podría imaginar, era una canción llena de melancoliá, llena de amor, era como si hubiera esperado años para poder cantarla...

Al terminar, Seiya se quedo sumido en un silencio...no sabía que decir, ni siquiera se atrevía a verla, se hubiera quedado asi de no ser por la mano de Serena que envolvio la suya dulcemente

- gracias...

- Bombón...yo te quiero...

- Siento que no te merezco Seiya

- No digas eso, yo se que no soy mucho, que quiza merezcas algo mejor, pero creeme que nadie te amará de la forma en que yo te amo...

Serena sintió como sus ojos ardían...

- No es eso Seiya...creeme que si tuviera dominio sobre mi corazón, le ordenaria que te amara de inmediato...pero no puedo...yo...todavia lo quiero...es una persona que estuvo en mi vida durante mucho tiempo...y por mas que lo he intentado, no he podido olvidarlo...

- Bombón, yo estoy conciente de eso...se que no puedes olvidar todo lo que sentiste por el, de la noche a la mañana...lo único que te pido, es que me des la oportunidad...de...de ocupar su lugar...es todo..no me importa esperar una eternidad...yo siempre te esperaré...

Lentamente sus miradas se encontraron, su corazón deseaba salirse por su pecho, había esperado tantos años por aquel momento...tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras poco a poco se acercaba a ella y cuando por fin sintió la calidez de sus labios sintio que la respiración se le agotaba, fue un beso corto, pero lleno de esperanza para ambos. Esperanza para Serena por que por fin sentía que había la posibilidad de olvidar a Darien, de tener una nueva vida y para Seiya fue la prueba misma de que su Serena siempre lo amo.

* * *

En la oscuridad de su habitación Darien trataba de conciliar el sueño, sentía una opreción en el pecho que le dolia, que le calaba el alma misma. Su Serena el amor de su vida, poco a poco se alejaba de el ¿como viviría sin ella?¿por que tenía esos sueños que lo atormentaban dia y noche? Sentía como poco a poco el enojo y la frustración invadían su cuerpo, la estaba perdiendo...tomó el vaso que yacia en su comoda para después arrojarlo contra la pared, el sonido fue intenso y ocaciono que Rini despertara y lo buscará en su habitación

Y cuando la pequeña niña entró en su habitación, su respiración se detuvo por completo mientras los gritos de la pequeña inundaban la habitación, Rini por unos instantes había desaparecido...como si se hubiera convertido en un fantasma

La pequeña niña corrio a sus brazos con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Darien sentía que algo no estaba bien...algo estaba mal...algo estaba saliendo mal...en su mente solo veía el rostro de Serena en brazos de otro.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo! espero les guste! Como siempre sus comentarios, son bien recibidos!


	4. Una amenaza para el futuro

Aqui la siguiente entrega, espero les guste!

* * *

Ya llevaba más de veinte minutos parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Serena, toda la mañana se había debatido entre si era conveniente ir o no , al final decidio ir. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de ella, aun podía sentir el veneno de los celos recorrer sus venas al recordar la rabía que sintio cuando ella decidio irse con Seiya. Pero eso no era lo que lo había hecho decidir ir a su encuentro, eran las repetidas ocaciones en que la pequeña Rini desaparecia por instantes, esa noche fue sido la primera vez. Y solo había una persona en la que podía confiar plenamente, aunque las cosas eran diferentes en los últimos meses apenas había intercambiado palabras durante sus batallas, si se encontraban en la calle ella apenas lo saludaba, sin embargo ella era a la única a la que podía abrir su corazón y la situación de Rini lo tenía demasiado atemorizado.

Había desarrollado un profundo cariño por aquella pequeña, no podía explicarlo, ni siquiera sabía por que razón su corazón se desbocaba cada vez que Rini le sonreía, era una conexión, como un lazo que lo hacía quererla y protegerla...en repetidas ocaciones trataba de encontrar una explicación a la presencia de Rini, se preguntaba por que el enemigo la buscaba tan fervientemente, el por que ella deseaba robarle el cristar de plata a Serena. Pero siempre terminaba con las mismas incógnitas.

Toda su vida se había derrumbado en un segundo, desde la primera vez que había tenido ese terrorífico sueño que había causado separarse de su Serena, su amor, su vida. Como extrañaba su calidez, sus manos, sus abrazos y sobre todo sus besos, ella había cambiado tanto que apenas podía reconocerla, aunque sabía bien, que el mismo había detonado ese cambio. Todo los momentos felices que había vivido junto a ella parecían una recuerdo muy lejano, las tardes en el parque, las comidas divertidas y sobre todo esas noches en su departamento en el que secretamente intercambiaban besos profundos llenos de amor y de deseo; siempre se recrimino por tener esos deseos hacia ella cuando apenas era una jovencita, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo al simple contacto con ella. Ahora el solo recordar el rostro de aquel hombre hacia que su cuerpo se contrajera a causa de la rabia, él se estaba robando poco a poco a su princesa y ella lentamente lo estaba olvidando.

Por repetidas ocaciones intento preguntarle a las chicas si existía una relación entre Serena y Seiya, pero ellas como buenas amigas siempre se mostraban reservadas con el tema, la única que le había contado algo era Rei durante una noche en que se habían encontrado en el parque

- Yo no confío en Seiya...se que no es alguién que desee hacerle daño, pero no creo que su presencia sea una coincidencia

- Pero si no es asi, que otra cosa puede ser

- No lo se Darien...pero puedo decirte que Serena poco a poco esta desarrollando sentimientos por el...cada día que pasa ella se conecta mas a el

- ¿Que tipo de sentimientos?

- Los mismos que una vez sintió por ti...

Esa frase lo estaba matando. Tenía que confirmarlo. Después de mucho pensarlo decidió tocar el timbre, una mujer de largos cabellos azules, salió.

- Hola, buenas tardes

- Buenas tardes, busco a Serena ¿esta?

- Si, en un momento le llamo

- Gracias

- Darien ¿verdad?

- Si, señora

Sus manos estaban sudando, se sentía nervioso, no tenía idea alguna de como se comportaría Serena, pero sus dudas y sus temores estaban llegando a niveles superiores a el...tarde o temprano sentía que se desmoronaría.

La vió salir con la misma gracia que la caracterizaba, se veía hermosa, aun con el cabello corto, sentía como le faltaba la respiración, extrañaba sus coletas, sentía que aquella chica no era la misma Serena del que él se había enamorado. Y su rostro se lo confirmó, ella no era la misma, su mirada era de rechazo...ya no eran los mismos ojos azules que lo vieron con tanta adoración en el pasado...

- Hola...

- Hola...¿pasa algo?

- Yo...necesito hablar contigo

- ¿Podemos hacerlo en la siguiente reunion?

- No, por eso vine a buscarte...por favor

- Darien...yo...no creo que sea conveniente...

- Serena por favor...

Una parte de ella, no quería ceder, era esa parte que seguía resentida y orgullosa, pero la otra parte la que seguía queriendolo le decía que le diera la oportunidad de hablar, después de todo era la primera vez que el la buscaba desde su ruptura.

Siempre su parte noble era la que terminaba tomando las desiciones, respiro profundo y cerro la puerta detrás suyo; caminaron en silencio hacia el lago en el que habían visto por primera vez a Rini. Al llegar tomaron asiento en una de las bancas

- De que quieres hablar

- De Rini...

- Vaya...por que no se me ocurrio antes

- ¿Por que siempre estas a la defensiva con ella?

- No estoy a la defensiva, pero ya se lo que quieres hablarme, que hay que cuidarla, que necesita de mi apoyo, que yo no la trato bien, ya me se toda la historia, asi que mejor ahorrate las palabras

Se levantó con el firme proposito de irse, pero fue detenida por la mano de Darien, y al encontrarse con su mirada vio sufrimiento en sus ojos, vio miedo, angustia y de un momento a otro su corazón se hizo pequeño a causa de su dolor.

- Por favor Serena...

- Es que estoy harta del mismo tema...

- Yo se que no la odias, tu no eres capaz de sentir odio, pero ella te necesita aunque no te lo diga, se que te quiere...

- Mira Darien yo he intentado acercame a ella, pero me pone una barrera, no puedo hacer mas!

- La noche de tu cumpleaños ella desaparecio

- Siempre hace eso, por que te extraña tanto

- No me refiero a sus huidas, esa noche ella entró a mi habitación y su cuerpo se desvaneció por unos segundos...parecía un fantasma...

Aunque le costaba trabajo aceptarlo, esa pequeña le preocupaba, a pesar de su comportamiento hostil ella la apreciaba, y sintio una punzada en el corazón en el momento que escucho las palabras de Darien, volvio a tomar asiento

- ¿Ella esta bien?

- Se asusto mucho, pero esta bien...el suceso se ha repetido por tres veces más...y no tengo idea a que se deba...todo se ha vuelto un caos desde que nos separamos...Serena yo no quiero tu odio...no deseo que me desprecies y te alejes de mi...

- ¡Darien tu me lo pediste! a que quieres llegar con esto...

- A que desde que tu y yo no estamos juntos han pasando cosas extrañas, Rini desaparece, tu ni siquiera quieres hablarme...

- No metas a Rini en esto...ella no tienen nada que ver con nosotros dos...fueron tus desiciones...fuiste tu quien nos llevo a esta posición

- Es que tu no entiendes...

Quería decirle acerca de sus sueño, de esa voz que lo atormentaba, pero su miedo a perderla era mayor

- ¡¿No entiendo que? que no fui suficiente para ti?

- Jamás digas eso! tu eres una persona única

- Darien por favor...que...que quieres con esto? no ves que me lastimas? me duele tenerte cerca...creeme que olvidarte ha sido de las cosas más dificiles que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida

- ¿ya me olvidaste?

Era la primera vez que lo veía asi de triste, con sus ojos azules cristalinos, con sus puños cerrados, y sobre todo con un dolor que ella misma podía sentir

- Estoy tratando...

- Ese chico Seiya...

- no lo metas en esto...

- Estas con el ¿verdad?

- Darien no pienso hablar de el

- Creo que merezco un poco de honestidad de tu parte

- ¡¿mereces? tu fuiste quien terminó todo, no me diste alguna explicación, solo me dijiste que ya no me amabas, de un día para otro...yo...¡aggh! por que haces esto?...odio esto...

- Tengo razones Serena...creeme...yo solo quiero saber...quiero dejar de hacer suposiciones...tu y Seiya?

- Lo vamos a intentar...

- Apenas lo conoces...

- No entiendes...el ha sido la razón por la cual logré salir adelante...sin el...sin su ayuda para poder lidiar con mi dolor, con el dolor que tu me provocaste...no se donde habría terminado...yo lo quiero...

- Querer no es lo mismo que amar...

- Pero querer a alguien, te lleva amarlo...

De no ser por que sabía como estudiante de medicina que el corazón no podía romperse, lo hubiera creido de inmediato. Su Serena lo estaba olvidando, día a día, minuto a minuto...si no fuera por el amor enorme que sentía por ella, le hubiera dicho la verdad acerca de su rompimiento, le hubiera pedido ahi mismo que lo perdonara, que regresara con el, pero prefería tenerla lejos pero con vida...jamás podría ponerla en peligro

- yo...me tengo que ir..

- Si...gracias por escucharme...

- Tratare de averiguar a que se debe lo que pasa con Rini, no te angusties, ella estará bien, yo la protegere siempre, aun si tuviera que dar mi vida lo haría sin pensarlo.. se lo importante que es para ti...

- gracias...

- Nos estaremos viendo...cuidate

- Sere...te ves hermosa...

Hubiera saltado a sus brazos de no saber que él no la quería, se lo había dicho...pero eso no era lo que la detenia, era su orgullo herido, que le pedía a gritos que fuera fuerte...y también estaba Seiya..su Seiya..que merecia una oportunidad, y que ella bien sabía poco a poco se había ganado su corazón.

* * *

Cuando llego a su casa ya había caido la noche, y a lo lejos pudo reconocer a una persona familiar, su corazón dio un vuelco, era su remedio, justo lo que necesitaba, sin pensarlo corrio y estrello su cuerpo contra el suyo

- ¡Bombón, te he estado esperando!

- ¡Que bueno que estas aqui!

- Vaya, no esperaba este recibimiento

- Te extrañe...gracias, gracias por venir

- Bombón ¿que tienes?

- Nada..

- Tu mamá me dijo que habías salido con alguien

- Darien vino...

Detestaba escuchar ese nombre, él era la razón por la cual no habían podido estar juntos en el futuro y al parecer también era un claro obstáculo en ese época, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir a su encuentro y marcarle la distancia, pero sabía que no podía, eso lo delataría ante todos, eso sería el anuncio de que él no había conocido a Bombón por coincidencia

- ¿El te hizo algo?

- No,él...él... jamás me haría daño...pero es que no lo entiendo..vino a buscarme para decirme tantas cosas, de Rini y de el...me duele verlo Seiya...necesito olvidarme de el...

La abrazó como si su vida dependiera de aquel acto, adoraba su aroma, la textura de su piel, era tan delicada, tan dulce...el simplemente vivía por ella

- Bombón...

La mirada de Serena se encontró con la de Seiya, ambos vieron angustía, necesidad, anhelo, ella se abrazó mas hacia el..

- Mi propuesta sigue..sigue en pie...déjame ocupar su lugar...

Lo quería, era obvio, su corazón palpitaba fuértemente cuando estaba a su lado, era su salvación, su refugio, era lo único que ella sabía podría darle la oportunidad de olvidar su amor por Darien...su respiración se empezó hacer cada vez más agitada, su corazón inició una carrera desmesurada, y su estómago le daba anuncios de nervios descontrolados, apretó su mano en su pecho, y léntamente se acercó a sus labios, primero los tocó, como si con ese acto pudiera conocerlos mejor, y luego se acercó firmemente hasta su rostró mientras sus manos viajaban hacia su larga cabellera negra, y como si todo se tratara de un instinto natural, se entrego a sus labios sin temores ni dudas, pude sentirse a si misma apretarse contra su cuerpo para intentar hacer el contacto más profundo.

Seiya por su parte sentía que perdía la razón, podía sentir la dulzura de sus labios, el calor de su lengua dentro su boca, ambos se besaban con una necesidad infinita...como si con ese simple acto pudieran borrar todos los fantasmas del pasado y del futuro.

- Te necesito Seiya...necesito que me ayudes a sacar este dolor que me ahoga...

- Bombón, yo siempre estaré a tu lado...

- Nunca me dejes por favor...

Su abrazó se intensifico aun más era como si ambos buscaran refugio

- Ya tengo que entrar a mi casa, es tarde

- Si, esta bien..mañana paso por ti a la escuela ¿esta bien?

- Si, gracias

- Bombón...entonces...solo por dejar las cosas claras...yo quería saber...bueno...pues si tu y yo..

Serena sonrió ante los evidentes nervios que se apoderaron de seiya y con una genuina sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó hasta el para depositar un suave beso en sus labios

- Eres mi novio...me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana!

Seiya después de muchos años por fin sintio una felicidad plena, estaba al fin con la mujer que amaba, con la unica persona a la cual le entregaría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces, respiro profundo mientras se subía a su carro, y una tremena sonrisa se asomo a su rostro.

* * *

En otra época, el soberano de la tierra veía a su esposa a través del grueso hielo que la mantenía cautiva en un profundo sueño; cada día que pasaba en aquella oscuridad sentía que se quedaba sin alma, le dolía ver a su amada en aquella situación y todos los días se recriminaba por no haberla protegido lo suficiente.

- Te extraño tanto Serenity...pérdoname...yo arreglaré todo esto...te lo prometo...volveremos a estar juntos con nuestra pequeña Rini...te lo juro...

Su pequeña hija había escapado de la protección del palacio para ir en busca de la legendaria Sailor Moon en el pasado, su pequeño corazón estaba lleno de angustia al ver a su madre indefensa en un estado de coma, sus esperanzas estaban en encontrar el cristal de plata del pasado para poder resolver todos los conflictos del futuro. Su pequeña había heredado el mismo temple que su madre.

Y el, se sentía completamente inutil, era un fantasma que vagaba por la destrucción de Tokyo de Cristal, era un testigo silencioso del largo sueño de su esposa, era un testigo del lento deterioro de la energía de Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus, eran las únicas que seguían protegiendo fiélmente a su reina, aun a costa de su vida.

Había sentido unas chispas de esperanza cuando se enteró a través de Sailor Plut que su pequeña había logrado llegar al pasado con Sailor Moon..aunque aquello había causado que los enemigos tambíen viajaran a esa época para poder destruir al futuro desde el pasado.

Por días analizó las posibilidades de que las Sailor Scauts del pasado pudieran vencer a un enemigo tan fuerte, ellas en el pasado aun eran muy jóvenes e inexpertas, incluso Sailor Moon no había desarrollado ni la cuarta etapa del poder que el cristal de plata podía otorgarle, era una batalla perdida, al menos eso pensaba.

Pero poco a poco pudo observar como las guerreras le hacían frente al enemigo, sus deseos por proteger a su planeta y a su princesa las hacía cada día más fuertes, pero Darien y Serena tenían aun muchas dudas en sus corazones; a pesar del amor que se tenían, el sabria que no sería suficiente para poder vencer las intrigas del enemigo, asi que había decidido intervenir.

Se había colado entre el tiempo con ayuda de Sailor Plut para poder acceder a los sueños de su yo pasado; había envíado sueños llenos de destrucción y dolor, solo con la intención de que su amor se fortaleciera. Pero algo había salido mal. Lo percibió desde el mismo momento en que aquel entrometido había pisado la tierra en el pasado.

Lo conocía perfectamente, sabía de memoría quien era Seiya Kou, su resentimiento hacia el siempre había estado presente desde el momento en que él poso sus ojos y su corazon en su princesa. Se la había tratado de robar en el futuro, y aunque le doliera reconocerlo su princesa había estado a punto de ceder su corazón; pero su Serena al final había sobrevivido a la separación y al dolor de las batallas.

Penso que había ganado la batalla aquella tarde en que se despidieron en la terraza luego de la batalla de Sailor Galaxía, dentro de su su corazón había encontrado tranquilidad al saber que la mayor amenaza para el, se había ido de su galaxia. Que equivocado estaba.

Ese intruso se había atrevido a viajar al pasado para tratar de robarse a la mujer de su existencia, se estaba aprovechando poco a poco de la situación en la que Serena se encontraba.

Y ahora las cosas estaban súmamente complicadas, su yo pasado se había separado de Serena como él lo había previsto...y justo en ese momento de debilidad de la princesa de la Luna había aparecido aquella estrella fugaz...y ella a causa del dolor y rencor por la separación estaba cayendo poco a poco en el amor de aquella estrella. Todo su futuro estaba siendo amenazado...no solo por el enemigo sino por Seiya Kou.

Estrello su puño en contral del grueso cristal que cubría a su esposa, sus ojos poco a poco ardían más, todo estaba desmoronandose, y él no podía hacer nada...

- Amor...dime que debo hacer...¿tu me amas cierto? yo se que llegaste amarlo...pero no lo suficiente para dejar nuestro amor...lo se...tu me lo dijiste aquella tarde en la terraza...no quiero perderte Serenity...eres lo único que me importa en todo el universo...por favor...no me olvides...

Con el mismo dolor que lo embargaba cada vez que se separaba de su indefensa esposa, salio del palacio para dirigirse a la puerta del tiempo. Tendría que intervenir una vez más.

* * *

Uyy esto se pone bueno! Este capitulo es más pequeño, pero es debido a que con este capitulo concluimos con el panorama general de la historia! Seiya y Serena al fin se daran una oportunidad, pero no podrá ser tan facil, ya que todos sabemos a que se debe la presencia de Rini en ese época y sobre todo que representa ella! Como siempre comentarios, saludos, dudas o lo que sea son bien recibidos!

R.


	5. Revelaciones

- ¡Sailor Moon, cuidado!

El ataque del enemigo la había tomado totalmente desprevenida, haciéndola volar por varios metros para después estrellarse en una barda, quedo inconciente por unos instantes, Sailor Mars acudio a su ayuda para tratar de protegerla del enemigo.

- ¡Sailor Venus, distrae al enemigo!¡trataré de despertar a Sailor Moon ¡Dios, Sailor Mercury, esta sangrando!

Todas las chicas quedaron sumidas en un intenso y lúgubre silencio, era grave, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus se pusieron al frente para tratar de proteger a Serena que aun seguía inconciente, trataban de darle tiempo a Sailor Mercury para que la revisara, pero el enemigo era implacable, querían llegar a ella.

Un impacto más se estrello en contra de Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter, detrás de ellas solo escuchaban las palabras preocupadas de Mercury "tenemos que llevarla a un hospital", "Dios mio...Serena...aguanta..."

Seiya las observaba impotente desde la oscuridad de la noche, aquella tarde Serena y el estaban en el parque cuando el intercomunicador de Serena sonó, ella con el propósito de ocultarle la verdad que el ya sabía, se había alejado para atender la llamada, luego de eso se excuso diciéndole que Rei había tenido un problema mayor.

La siguió mientras corría hacia el lugar donde estaba el ataque, él ya había sentido la energía negativa, se escondió detrás de un muro mientras veía como ella se transformaba y se unía a la pelea junto con el resto de las Sailor Scauts.

Claramente podía ver que el enemigo era muy superior a los poderes de las chicas en aquella época, en el futuro ellas eran mucho más fuertes y sus ataques mucho muy letales, pero ahí la pelea era demasiado dispareja. Apenas lograban esquivar los ataques y contraatacar.

Había logrado permanecer en su lugar hasta el instante en que vio su cuerpo volar hasta estrellarse en un muro para después caer inconciente, ella estaba herida...y luego escucho el grito de Sailor Mars anunciando que ella estaba sangrando...tenía que hacer algo, no podía perderla así...se debatía entre transformarse para ayudarlas y en la advertencia que le había hecho su princesa "no debes interferir en los hechos naturales"...pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados a cada segundo que pasaba, las chicas eran replegadas...de un momento a otro serían vencidas.

En segundos como lo había predijo el demonio lanzo un ataque que ellas no pudieron resistir, las chicas apenas alcanzaron a darse la vuelta para tratar de proteger el cuerpo inerte de Serena, y el sin pensarlo arrojo un ataque que intercepto el golpe del enemigo.

El demonio logró ubicarlo y se dispuso atacarlo, estaba por transformarse cuando Tuxedo Max hizo su aparición para luchar.

- ¡Maldito, jamás te perdonaré que la hayas herido!

Esta vez la lucha fue más pareja y con ayuda de las otras Scauts lograron al fin derrotarlo. Apenas la energía maligna desapareció Tuxedo Mask corrió hacia donde estaba Serena

- Serena ¡despierta!

Lentamente a causa de los gritos Serena logró abrir sus ojos, todas las voces le sonaban alejadas y distorsionadas, veía borroso, el rostro de Darién fue lo primero que vio...

- ¿que...que paso?

- Serena, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital..

- No..estoy bien...solo estoy aturdida

- ¡Serena estás sangrando!

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, llevó su mano al lugar en su cabeza que se sentía húmeda y fría y al ver su mano pudo observar la mancha roja

- Debe ser una herida pequeña...no me siento tan mal

- ¡Serena tienes que revisarte!

- No grites Darién...estoy segura que Amy puede revisarme...

- Serena yo no soy una estudiante de medicina, solo tengo conocimientos teóricos...pero no puedo curarte...

- Amy, calma, yo confío en ti, y si tienes alguna duda, pues Darién si es estudiante de medicina...no pienso ir a un hospital..

Últimamente sus decisiones eran más firmes y no daba lugar a réplicas, así que se deshizo de su transformación mientras se ponía de pie, pero un mareo causado por el golpe la hizo balancearse, hubiera caído de no ser por los firmes brazos de Darién que la tomaron, a lo cual inmediatamente ella protesto

- Estoy bien...puedo caminar sola...

- No seas terca, por supuesto que no puedes caminar...

Ni siquiera la dejo hablar mas, solo camino hacia ella y la levanto en brazos, adoraba esa sensación, era tan liviana y su perfume era único; ella se revolvió un poco ante el acto, pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que el no iba a ceder

- Puedes protestar todo lo que quieras, pero no pienso bajarte...así que tu decide

La indignación paso tan rápido como una ráfaga de aire, lo miro directamente a los ojos, sabía que él no cedería, así que no le quedo de otra mas que aguantarse y tratar de ser lo más madura posible

- a donde la llevaremos? no la podemos llevar a su casa así

- En mi departamento tengo instrumentos de sutura...

- ¡Ah no!¡no pienso ir a tu departamento, eso no!¡bájame inmediatamente!

- No pienso bajarte, tengo que cerrarte la herida que tienes en tu cabeza...así que deja de comportarte como una niña

Sentía que de un momento a otro el mounstro interno que todas las chicas guardan saldría para poder comerse a la persona que la tenía resguardada entre sus brazos, trato de respirar tranquilamente, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía..cerro sus puños...quería seguir protestando pero las miradas preocupadas de sus amigas la hicieron desistir

- vámonos ya, me estoy acalorando...

La amplia sonrisa que salió del rostro de Darién era totalmente opuesta al rostro lleno de enojo de Seiya, estuvo a milímetros de correr hasta donde ella estaba para impedir que él la tocara, pero sabía que las cosas se complicarían inmensamente si el aparecía después del enfrentamiento. Así que no le quedo de otra más que observar como el grupo caminaba en dirección opuesta hasta desaparecer por completo.

Al llegar a su departamento Darién depositó suavemente a Serena en el sofá de su sala, seguía indignada podía sentirlo así que decidió no molestarla más

- Iré por mis instrumentos de sutura...por favor no te muevas

Ni siquiera le contesto, sentía la rabia misma inundar su garganta, su saliva, todo su cuerpo lo sentía entumido a causa del enojo

- Vamos Serena, no estés enojada, sabes que estamos preocupadas

- Podríamos haber ido a casa de Amy, su mamá es doctora...

- Pero mi mamá hubiera hablado a tus papas...vamos...es que ya ni siquiera puedes verlo?

- no es eso...¡aghh!...tengo que hablar a mi casa, mis papas deben estar preocupados

- Ya hablé con ellos, les dije que te quedarías conmigo en el templo...

- gracias Rei...fui una tonta...me quede totalmente expuesta ante el enemigo

- Fue una accidente Serena...además ni Mina y yo pudimos protegerte...

- Lita no digas eso!¡hicieron lo que pudieron!

- No Serena, Lita tiene razón...nuestros poderos ya no son suficientes...gracias a nosotras tu saliste herida...

- Mina, no tienen por que estar protegiéndome, no soy una niña...además el problema es general...ninguna de nosotras somos suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar al enemigo, cada vez hay un demonio mas fuerte...a ese paso no podremos proteger a Rini..

Las chicas se habían quedado sumidas en un silencio profundo, todas sentían la desesperación de no poder luchar con la misma fuerza que el enemigo, su princesa estaba en peligro y eso a ellas les preocupada demasiado, ella era una parte vital en sus vidas.

Rei fue la única que se separo del grupo para tratar de hablar a solas con Darién, algo le preocupada, en aquella batalla no habían estado solas, de eso estaba segura.

Entró en la habitación de Darién mientras este buscaba entre unos cajones sus instrumentos para poder curar a Serena

- ¿también lo sentiste?

- Pensé que había sido la única…alguien interceptó el ataque que se dirigía hacia Mina y Lita..y...la energía era idéntica a la de...

- Seiya...si, sentí exactamente lo mismo...

- Darién tu crees que él sea parte del enemigo?

- No lo se Rei...no tengo pruebas para confirmar que el fue quien intervino en la batalla...

- Pero era la misma energía! me preocupa...que tal si el esta ganándose a Serena como parte de un plan de parte del enemigo?...yo creo que lo más conveniente es que le prohibamos verlo

- Ella jamás lo aceptara, créeme que yo soy el más interesado en que el se aleje de ella...quisiera matarlo...

- Darién por que terminaste con ella? yo se que aun la quieres...

- Tengo fuertes razones Rei, créeme...pero tengo la sensación de que él no desea hacerle daño...puedo sentir demasiada intensidad en su energía cuando él esta con Serena...los sentimientos que él tiene hacia ella no pueden haber sido desarrollados en un par de meses...

- El no está aquí por coincidencia...

- en este momento no puedo estar con ella... pero en cuanto sepa que esta pasando no perderé oportunidad y la alejaré de su lado...eso te lo garantizo

Tenía el firme propósito de no mostrar debilidad, no le daría el gusto de seguir viéndola como una niña llorona, así que reunió todo su valor cuando la delgada aguja traspaso su piel para iniciar la sutura en la herida de su cabeza, pero su plan no estuvo tan perfecto como ella hubiera querido, ya que después de varios minutos cristalinas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad Darién terminó y se alejo para limpiar sus instrumentos, minutos después regreso con un vaso de agua y una píldora para el dolor.

Las chicas seguían pensativas recostadas en la sala, la cabeza de Mina descansaba sobre las piernas de Serena, pensaban en todo y en nada a la vez, el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Serena. Sabía quien era, había dejado a Seiya en medio del parque y no se había comunicado con el

- Hola..

- Bombón! ¿donde has estado? me dejaste preocupado

- Eh..si es que lo de Rei era importante, pero ya esta todo bien, perdón por no haber llamado

- Llame a tu casa, pero tu mamá me dijo que te quedarías con Rei en el templo

- Si...es que tendré que quedarme con ella

Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, y conocía perfectamente cuales eran sus razones, tenía que mantener en secreto su identidad secreta, trato de calmarse, cuestionarla no serviría de nada

- Tu estás bien?

- Si, solo estoy cansada, nos vemos mañana después de la escuela?

- Pasaré por ti

- Esta bien..gracias

- Bombón te quiero...por favor no lo olvides...

- yo también te quiero..buenas noches

- Buenas noches bombón..

Esa era la primera vez que le había mentido, y seguramente lo haría muchas veces más, su identidad tenía que mantenerse en secreto

- No te sientas mal Sere, le mientes por su propia seguridad

- Es que odio mentir Mina...el no lo merece..él jamás lo haría

- No somos personas normales Sere, así que no podemos comportarnos como tal...estoy segura que él ni siquiera se dio cuenta que le mentiste

Su rubia amiga la abrazó para darle un poco de calma, su amiga había pasado por mucho en los últimos meses

- Chicas será mejor que nos vayamos..

- Si, recuerden que mañana tenemos examen de biología así que hay que estudiar

- ¡Amyyy! por que nos lo recuerdaaaas

- Por que tienes que estudiar Lita, tu también Mina..tu escuela es muy estricta en las notas escolares

- Ashhhh...ni me lo recuerdes...

Sus peleas espontáneas era lo que les recordaba que seguían siendo muy jóvenes, era lo que las hacía sentir normales, siempre sus peleas terminaban mezclándose con risas y gritos. Serena se intentó poner de pie, pero el dolor en su cabeza era más fuerte de lo pensaba, se tambaleo de nuevo hasta quedar sentada de nuevo en el sofá

- Serena tu te quedas, no creo que sea conveniente que salgas

- ¡que! Rei no pienso quedarme aquí...

- ¡no seas terca! tienes que cuidarte...

- ¡yo no me quiero quedar aquí!

Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, no podía, no quería estar ahí, a solas con Darién

- Si lo prefieres puedes cerrar la habitación con llave...para que estés tranquila...yo me quedaré en la sala

Estaba acorralada, entre las miradas llenas de reproche de sus amigas y la mirada de tristeza de Darién. Sabía perfectamente que no era la primera vez que pasaría la noche en su departamento...pero esta vez era diferente...como podría lidiar con todos los recuerdos que aquel lugar le traía...los abrazos, los besos desenfrenados en el sofá...aquella vez en que ella había intentado quitarle la camisa con la ilusión de seguir mas allá de los besos y las caricias...pero Darién la había detenido en seco...días después había terminado con ella...lo que la hizo suponer que él se había dado cuenta que ella no era suficiente para el.

Lo que ella no sabía es que Darién no la había detenido por falta de deseo o amor, todo lo contrario...había requerido de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de ella. Era muy joven para experimentar ese tipo de relación...el la seguía viendo como una niña dulce e inocente.

No le quedo otra opción así que antes de que las chicas se retiraran la pidió a Lita la ayudara a trasladarse a la habitación de Darién, mientras mas alejada estuviera de el mejor más protegida estaría.

Cerro la puerta luego de que las chicas se retiraron, su corazón latía a un ritmo irregular y él sabía perfectamente que se debía a la chica que se encontraba dentro de su habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepara un par de tazas de té, el sabía que Serena siempre tomaba una antes de dormir. Tomó la bandeja entre sus manos y se dirigió a su habitación...

- ¿Serena puedo pasar?

Ella se sentía como una conejo asustado, la sensación era tan diferente a la última vez que ella se quedó ahí; su corazón seguía latiendo por él aunque ella tratara de negarlo..

- Si..claro adelante...

La encontró sentada en su cama, su mirada estaba perdida entre las estrellas que podía ver por su ventana, parecía mayor, mas madura, su cabello corto se revolvía a la altura de sus hombros a causa de la brisa nocturna, la sentía tan cerca y tan lejos.

- Te traje un té...

- Gracias...

- En mi closet esta la pijama que usabas...esta limpia

- Gracias...

- Esto es extraño ¿no crees?

Por fin volteo su mirada hacia su rostro, su corazón latió mas fuerte, parecía una imán que reaccionaba ante la presencia de ella

- Siempre pudimos hablar...

- Eso pensé hasta el día que decidiste terminar conmigo

- Yo se que no he sido la mejor persona en los últimos meses...pero jamás dejaré de preocuparme por ti...

- Esto es difícil para mi...estaba sumida en una utopía...necesito tiempo Darién...y quizá después pueda ser tu amiga...pero ahora es muy pronto...todavía me duele..

La impotencia cada vez se sentía más pesada, ella sufría tal y como el mismo lo hacia...pero su miedo era mayor...no quería perderla por su causa, jamás podría vivir sabiendo que su princesa ya no estaba con vida

- Perdóname...

- Se que tenemos que estar juntos...por Rini...para protegerla y poder vencer al enemigo, pero me cuesta trabajo...pero te prometo que trataré de que no me afecte más...

- Será mejor que te duermas...seguro mañana ya te sentirás mucho mejor

- Si...

- Si necesitas algo llámame, estaré atento

- no te preocupes, estaré bien...descansa..

Salio de su habitación con un nudo en su garganta, se sentó en su sofá y por primera vez dejó que sus lagrimas resbalaran por su rostro, el dolor poco a poco lo estaba ahogando. Serena jamás sabría la importancia que ella tenía en su vida, era su centro, su móvil, su razón para seguir adelante. Poco a poco fue cediendo al cansancio y el sueño le robo la conciencia sin que el se diera cuenta.

* * *

La oscuridad no lo dejaba ver, la niebla hacía que la humedad hiciera difícil su respiración, poco a poco sintió crecer ese miedo que se apoderaba de él cada noche que esa pesadilla se colaba entre sus sueños.

A lo lejos pudo verla, aunque la imagen era borrosa sabía que era su princesa, de nuevo..vería esa escena aterradora, los sollozos esta vez escaparon de sus labios.."ya no más por favor"...

El fuerte sonido de la destrucción inundó sus oídos, su princesa lo miraba con la misma mirada melancólica, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, siempre corría hacia ella para tratar de protegerla, pero en el instante que dirigía sus pasos hacia ella, todo el suelo se abría de par en par para luego tragar a su princesa mientras ella gritaba su nombre

-_ ¡Darién, ayúdame!_

- Serena...no...por favor...no más...

- _"Príncipe Endimion"_

- Tú de nuevo...déjame...déjala en paz ¡que diablos quieres!

- _"La princesa de la Luna está en peligro"_

- ¡ya me aleje de ella!¡que más quieres!

La voz se calló dejándolo sumido en una inmensa desesperación, no podía ver nada, como siempre sucedía...pero ese sueño era diferente...a lo lejos pudo ver de nuevo a su princesa, le sonreía, su mirada ya no estaba llena de tristeza...

- Serena...estás bien...

Pero en cuanto el se intentó acercar su mirada volvió a cambiar, ahora estaba llena de reproche, era una mirada vacía...una luz roja inundo toda su visión...no podía identificarla, pero claramente pudo ver como la luz tomaba forma humana para después rodear con sus brazos la silueta de su princesa...

- ¡quien eres, suéltala!

Se quedó atónito cuando su princesa rodeo con sus brazos aquella silueta mientras lentamente posaba sus labios sobre su boca

- ¡no, no!

- _"Una estrella desea robarse el resplandor de la Luna"_

- ¡no entiendo nada, quien eres!

- _"La tierra se quedará sin su resplandor"_

Sus gritos empezaron a desgarrar su garganta, los golpes de sus manos contra el suelo eran la prueba de la desesperación que su alma misma sentía. Intentaba despertar, pero la oscuridad lo tenía atrapado, encadenado..sin salida...sus ojos los sentía empapados y una voz lo regresaba lentamente a la realidad

- ¡Darién, despierta!¡Darién...estás soñando!

Serena había despertado a causa de los gritos provenientes de la sala, salió lo más rápido que pudo y pudo ver a Darién sacudiéndose entre su sofá mientras gritaba y gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, sacudió sus hombros con sus manos, pero no parecía dar resultado

- ¡Darién, despierta!

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente a causa de los gritos, y lo primero que vio fue la mirada preocupada de Serena quien lo sacudía desesperadamente, por un momento no pudo saber si seguía soñando o si ya estaba despierto

- Darién...tranquilo...ya...fue un sueño

Las manos tibias sobre su rostro le dieron la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba, se sentía perdido, desesperado y lleno de temor, sin pensarlo siquiera como un niño que busca a su madre Darién rodeo la cintura de Serena para poder abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas..

- Darién..calma...

El contacto para ella fue tan natural como inesperado, jamás había visto a Darién en un estado tan vulnerable, jamás lo había visto llorar de aquella forma...acaricio su cabello con sus manos lentamente para tratar de darle un poco de tranquilidad.

Luego de unos minutos Darién se separo de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que lo perdían y que lo volvían loco, la deseaba, necesitaba de ella para poder existir, era como oxigeno para el, dejo de lado todos sus temores por un momento para tratar de acercarse mas hacia ella y poder tocar de nuevo esos labios que lo atormentaban día y noche...apenas los rozo sintió que toda su vida cobraba sentido ¿como podría separarse de ella, cuando era lo único que él necesitaba para poder vivir? trato de besarla con más urgencia pero Serena se separó de el..

- Darién esto no esta bien...por favor...

- Serena...te necesito...tengo miedo...

- yo...yo...lo siento..pero esto no esta bien...

- Sere..

- Darién por favor...todos estamos muy vulnerables por todo lo que esta sucediendo...

- yo.. perdóname...no quise faltarte al respeto..

- ¿que soñabas?

No podía decirle...como podría explicarle que su vida estaba en peligro...como podía contarle de la voz que lo atormentaba todas las noches

- Fue solo una pesadilla...

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si, discúlpame...ve a descansar...yo estaré bien...

- Trata de dormir un poco..

Después de que Serena entro a su habitación el salio hacia su balcón con la intención de tomar aire fresco, miraba la Luna con tanto amor y tanto anhelo ¿que había significado ese sueño?¿quien había sido esa figura que quería robarse a la princesa de la Luna?¿era ese el terrible peligro que le anunciaba la misma voz todas las noches? Llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza para tratar de controlar un poco todos los pensamientos que chocaban dentro de si...lo único que se repetía una y otra vez dentro de sus cabeza era la voz misteriosa diciendo que una estrella se robaría el resplandor de la Luna.

* * *

Serena se encontraba en el parque esperando la llegada de Seiya, seguía pensando en alguna explicación para Seiya del golpe que traía en su cabeza, también seguía preocupada por lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el departamento de Darién, estaba intrigada ¿que podría haber soñado para que el reaccionara de aquella forma?¿y aquel beso?

Los brazos que la tomaron por detrás le devolvieron la sonrisa que había perdido desde la noche anterior

- ¡Bombón!

- Pensé que me dejarías plantada

- Eso nunca, que te paso en tu cabeza?

El sabía perfectamente que le había ocurrido, pero también sabia que ella no podía decirle la verdad..

- me golpee con una puerta en casa de Rei...

- Vaya, debes de tener más cuidado por que yo no quiero una bombón atrofiada

- ¡te voy a enseñar que tan atrofiada puedo estar!

Se disponía a darle un buen golpe, pero inteligentemente fue tomada por los brazos de Seiya para después besarla, ella no hizo el menor esfuerzo por separarse, todo lo contrario se entrego totalmente, era su remedio perfecto, su medicina a todas las dudas que le generaba la situación con Darién; hubieran continuado con el beso de no ser por el golpe que recibió Seiya en su cabeza de parte de Luna pelota

- ¡hey!

Al voltear la mirada ambos se encontraron con una Rini enojada observando retadoramente a Seiya

- ¡Aléjate de ella!

- Rini, ¿que haces aquí?

- No estoy hablando contigo Serena tonta

- ¡Hey, respétala!

- Tu cállate, te lo advierto..¡aléjate de ella!

- Vaya que eres una malcriada, que tu mamá no te enseño a respetar a tus mayores

- Seiya por favor no le hagas caso..Rini...para ya...

- ¡Como puedes engañar a Darién!

- Rini yo no estoy engañando a nadie, el y yo ya no estamos juntos

- ¡traidora!

Sin previo aviso Rini se abalanzo sobre Serena para darle golpes con sus pequeñas manos, esta apenas logró detener sus brazos para tratar de controlarla

- Rini por favor cálmate...

- ¡te odio, te odio!¡TE ODIO!

- ¡Hey, ya basta!

Seiya no lo pensó dos veces y tomó a la niña por la cintura para tratar de calmarla, pero estaba totalmente descontrolada, sus gritos empezaron a resonar por todo el lugar, pataleaba con sus manos y piernas y en un segundo la rabia paso a tal proporciones que el símbolo de media luna apareció en su frente generando un enorme haz de luz.

- ¡que diablos!

El incidente sucedió muy rápido, Seiya soltó a la niña que termino refugiándose entre los brazos de Serena que parecía estar sumamente preocupada, la cargo rápidamente mientras empezaba a correr...Seiya la siguió por inercia..

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí...

- ¿Serena que fue eso?

- Te lo explicare luego, este lugar ya no es seguro

Serena sabia que siempre que Rini soltaba su poder de manera descontrolada el enemigo aparecía, era la señal que ellos esperaban para poder ubicarla, así que se dirigió a el templo Hikawa con la pequeña entre sus brazos, al llegar las chicas ya las estaban esperando habían sentido la energía de la pequeña, y estuvieron a punto de transformarse de no ser por Seiya que corría detrás de Serena.

- ¡Serena! ¿están bien?

- Si, ella esta dormida..tuvo una rabieta...vamos adentro..

Seiya se había quedado al pie de las escaleras, no entendía nada, se había quedado pasmado cuando la pequeña había dejado salir toda su energía y claramente había visto el mismo símbolo de la Luna que Bombón tenía en su frente cuando se transformaba en el futuro...pero lo que lo había dejado totalmente confundido era la energía que había emanado de la pequeña...era idéntica a la de su Bombón...

- Seiya, vamos arriba

Dentro del templo las chicas estaban atentas ante cualquier indicio de energía maligna; Seiya permanecía sentado tratando de averiguar por que la energía de Rini y Serena eran iguales

Serena por su parte estaba en la habitación con Rei sosteniendo a la pequeña que aun dormía entre sus brazos ¿por que había reaccionado así? ella siempre creyó que Rini la odiaba..incluso llegó a culparla por el rompimiento con Darién...ahora ella se sentía diferente, no sabía que era, pero tenerla entre sus brazos le daba una sensación totalmente diferente...

- Serena ¿qué paso?

- Ya te lo dije Rei, tuvo una rabieta...

- ¿Pero por que?

No quería responderle ya que sabía perfectamente la reacción que tendría Rei, pero no podía mentirle

- Ella nos vio a Seiya y a mi besándonos en el parque

- Así que tu y el...por que no nos habías dicho nada

- Por que se perfectamente que piensas de el, que crees que estoy equivocada

- Hubiera preferido un poco de honestidad de tu parte, pensé que confiabas en mi...

- Confío en ti Rei...pero todo es tan complicado..el enemigo, mi situación con Darién...Rini...todo...

- Serena..tu quieres a Seiya?

- Si lo quiero Rei...y quiero darme la oportunidad de saber si el y yo podemos tener una historia juntos...pero todo es tan complicado...incluso ahora no tengo idea de como explicarle el incidente con Rini...

- No puedes decirle la verdad

- ya lo se..y no pienso hacerlo...

Serena depositó a Rini en la cama de Rei, sabía que tenía que darle una explicación a Seiya, y no tenía idea de como hacerlo.

En la estancia Seiya seguía en silencio, Serena salió de la habitación de Rei y al entrar a la pequeña sala sus miradas se encontraron ¿como le explicaría? estaba por hablar pero justo en ese momento Darién entró

- ¿que paso? Sentí la energía de Rini...

- Tuvo un incidente...ella esta bien...esta durmiendo

Había estado demasiado preocupado por Rini que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de alguien mas, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que Seiya estaba ahí, explotó

- ¡¿que hace él aquí?

- El estaba conmigo cuando sucedió

- ¡sabes perfectamente que esto es delicado!

- ¡ya lo se!¡pero no había manera de que yo supiera que esto iba a suceder!

- ¡Sal de aquí!

- ¡no pienso de irme hasta que Serena me lo pida!

- Darién por favor, cálmate...

- ¡como demonios quieres que me calme!¡el no tiene nada que hacer aquí, yo mismo lo sacaré

- ¡atrévete hacerlo!

Seiya y Darién tuvieron que ser separados por el cuerpo de Serena, la situación se estaba saliendo de control

- Darién cálmate…

- ¡eres una inconciente!

- ¡deja de gritarle!

- Seiya..por favor...déjame arreglar esto a mi...

- Serena no puedes dejar que te hable de esa forma

- Es que no entiendes...no es fácil...por favor...

- ¡lárgate!

- ¡Darién basta!

Serena tomó la mano de Seiya y salió de la estancia, estaba nerviosa, sus manos les temblaban

- Bombón no pienso irme...

- Escucha...se que quieres una explicación y pienso dártela, solo que no puedo ahora...al rato te llamo para que hablemos si?

- ¡me estas diciendo que me vaya!

- Seiya por favor...trata de entender...

Odiaba estar en esa posición, deseaba decirle que él sabía quien era ella en realidad, que no tenía por que seguir ocultándole cosas. Lo único que lo tenía confundido era esa niña ¿quien era esa niña?

- Perdóname...pero es que el me saca de quicio

- Después hablamos ¿quieres?

La resignación llego más rápido de lo que el hubiera querido, siempre estuvo conciente que no todo sería fácil para ellos dos, así que solo logró atraerla hacia el para poder abrazarla

- ¿Me prometes que todo estará bien?

- Te lo prometo

Serena se despidió con un corto beso para después entrar de nuevo al templo y enfrentar la mirada seria de Darién.

- El no puede estar metido en estos asuntos

- Ya lo se...pero no pienso separarme de el...

- Esto no se trata solo de ti...la seguridad de Rini esta en juego

- ¿Y tu crees que a mi no me importa su seguridad? me importa, y mucho.

- ¿como puedes confiar ciegamente en alguien que acabas de conocer?

- Por que él es como una estrella que me ha sacado poco a poco de la soledad en la que tu metiste...

Darién se quedo mudo mientras Serena lo dejaba para poder reunirse con las chicas en la habitación en la que Rini dormía, y por primera vez pudo hacer una conexión entre sus sueños y la realidad. Él era la estrella.

* * *

Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo la siguiente entrega de mi historia. Quizá al leerla sientan que los personajes son un poco distintos a los que vimos en la serie, pero siempre estuve convencida de que siendo humanos tenían defectos y virtudes. Siempre la actitud "no pasa nada" de Darien me saco de quicio, así que aquí lo describo como un personaje mas humano que puede sufrir, que puede sentirse herido y sobre todo que puede perder los estribos por los celos. Pobre, esta sufriendo mucho, ya que el no tiene idea de que esta pasando, solo desea proteger a la persona que quiere.

Y Seiya bueno, el poco a poco se dará cuenta que hay cosas que él no sabe y que complicaran muchísimo a su relación con Serena. Y bueno nuestra protagonista poco a poco esta cayendo en una disyuntiva entre la persona que siempre ha amado y la persona que poco a poco se esta ganando su corazón! Pero todos sabemos que tarde que temprano se sabrá la verdad, descubrirán quien es Rini y que representa para la vida de Serena y Darien y entonces la cosa se pondrá difícil caray...bueno de nuevo gracias a todos los que leen, comentarios, sugerencias son bien recibidas.

La próxima entrega tardara un poco más ya que tengo que estudiar el resto del universo que envuelve a esta época de la historia, asi que quiza tarde un poco, ya que tendre que ver la serie y no creo que en mi trabajo me permitan hacer eso XD

Gracias

R


	6. Anuncios del corazón

La suave brisa del lago caía de lleno sobre sus rostros, el fresco del césped bajo sus espaldas los mantenía tibios y cómodos. La rubia hundía sus manos en la espesa y ahora corta cabellera de quien la tenía en brazos mientras la besaba suave y dulcemente. Se separaban únicamente cuando el aire se extinguía de sus pulmones, y cuando el joven separaba sus labios de su boca, recorría sus mejillas y ojos con cortos besos llenos de ternura, haciendo que los suspiros de la chica fueran más seguidos y más necesitados.

- Extraño tu cabello…

- ¿No fuiste tu quien dijo que los cambios eran buenos?

- Si, pero me gustaba tu cabello...

- A mi también me encantaban tus bombones y los quitaste sin siquiera preguntarme...

- Así que ¿fue un acto de venganza Seiya Kou?

- Quiero cambiar contigo...además el cabello corto es más práctico ¿que ya no te gusto así?

- Jamás dije eso...tu me gustas como sea...

- Vaya, es bueno saberlo

De nuevo Seiya se acercó a los labios de ella para poder besarla una vez más, no se cansaba, para el era una forma de hacerlo sentir en la realidad, de hacerle saber que no estaba soñando como muchas veces le había pasado.

Esa tarde se habían reunido para poder platicar acerca de los sucedido con la pequeña Rini en le parque, y la había sorprendido con un cabello corto pero con la misma mirada llena de amor con la que siempre la recibía. Lo primero que habían hecho fue besarse largo y tendido, después se recostaron sobre el césped para poder platicar, pero los besos habían acaparado toda la atención de ambos.

Fue hasta mucho después que Serena decidió detener los labios de Seiya para poder hablar como lo tenían previsto

- Tengo que hablar contigo..

- ¿De Rini?

- Te debo una explicación por lo que paso el otro día en el parque...perdóname por haber pedido que te fueras del templo...pero es que Darién estaba un poco fuera de control...jamás lo había visto así de enojado.

- ¿Bombón que fue esa explosión de luz?

- No lo se...desde que Rini llegó a mi vida poco a poco me he dado cuenta de que es especial...cuando ella pierde el control sucede lo que viste...y cosas extrañas pasan...

- ¿de donde vino Rini?

- No lo se...solo llego de repente a mi casa...pero pasa mucho tiempo con Darién

- Es muy raro...que una niña aparezca de repente contigo y no tengas idea de a que se deba

Serena sentía una profundo malestar...deseaba decirle toda la verdad a Seiya, pero ella sabía perfectamente que tenía prohibido revelarle su verdadera identidad; al menos esa parte no era tan complicada cuando estaba con Darién, el era parte de ese mundo mágico al que ella pertenecía, pero Seiya era alguien normal, o al menos eso creía.

Seiya sabía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, y lo que menos deseaba era presionarla, no le importaba mucho que ella le ocultara su identidad como Sailor Moon, lo que lo tenía lleno de inquietud era la identidad de la pequeña Rini...su energía, incluso el parecido físico que tenía con su Bombón...

- Ella se parece mucho a ti..

- Si...es que tal parece que ella es una especie de familiar lejano..

- ¿Sabes algo de sus padres?

- No...mamá Ikuko solo me dijo que sus papas había fallecido en un accidente….al principio casi siempre estaba en mi casa, pero al parecer Darién esta muy interesado en ella...así que ahora esta en su departamento..

- ¿Y eso te molesta?

- Al principio si...pero ahora la comprendo más...supongo que se siente sola...además ahora te tengo a ti..

- Siempre estaré a tu lado...

Se abrazaron de nuevo con la promesa de estar siempre juntos, para Serena aquello era como una garantía de poder encontrar la felicidad al final de todo el tormento de sufrimiento por el que ella aun seguía pasando.

* * *

En otra dimensión el gran Sabio observaba fijamente su esfera de cristal. Algo estaba interfiriendo con el futuro, algo que él ni sus aliado había provocado; pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba identificar que era lo que estaba sucediendo en el pasado. Su fiel sirviente Rubeos lo observaba

- Maestro...¿ha tenido una nueva visión?

- Algo esta pasando...no puedo identificarlo aun; pero estoy seguro que en cuanto sepa que esta pasando será para nuestra conveniencia. Conejo liberara su energía una vez más...y esta será la oportunidad perfecta para que la atrapen y le quiten el cristal de plata ¿entendiste?

- Le comunicaré la información inmediatamente a mis hermanas para que estén atentas...tarde o temprano esa pequeña molestia será nuestra

- Mas vale que sea pronto ¡mi paciencia se esta terminando!

- Lo haremos maestro...estamos hartos de estar en esta época...por cierto ¿ha podido ver como están las cosas en el futuro?¿ya hemos logrado conquistar a todo Tokyo de Cristal?

- El único punto que sigue resguardado es el palacio, el preciso lugar en donde esta la reina...una barrera de energía nos impide llegar hasta ella...

- ¿una barrera de energía?¿de donde viene?

- No viene de algún lugar...sino de alguien...cuatro guardianas de la reina juraron proteger el palacio y a su reina hasta la muerte y han creado una barrera...

- Deben de ser las Sailor Scauts que han impedido que nos llevemos a la entupida niña...

- Será mejor que te deshagas de ellas en este tiempo...ahora que son más débiles...en cuanto las quitemos del medio...lograremos llegar la persona de la que depende todo el futuro..y podremos destruir todo y a todos

- Maestro ¿acaso ya ha identificado a la reina en esta época?

- Aun no...pero se que está cerca...una energía diferente me hará llegar hasta ella...una energía que ha llegado desde otra galaxia...

- ¿energía?

- ¡Cuando sepa de quien se trata todo caerá a nuestro favor..ahora reúne a las hermanas del mal y atrapen al conejo!

* * *

El intercomunicar de Serena empezó a sonar, se separó de Seiya...

- Tengo que ir al baño...

El también escucho el sonido del intercomunicador asi que no pregunto nada cuando ella le dio una excusa para poder responder al llamado.

- ¿Luna que pasa?¿hay un ataque?

- Rini desapareció de nuevo...Darién la dejo en casa de tu madre pero salió sin avisarnos..

- ¡Esa niña malcriada!¡cuando aprenderá que no debe irse sin avisar nada!

- Tienes que buscarla...todos lo estamos haciendo..

- Pero..pero Luna...no tiene caso que todos la busquemos...seguro ella esta bien..solo quiere llamar la atención

- ¿Y por que crees que quiere llamar la atención? Es solo una niña, se siente sola y tu no ayudas nada

- ¡que!¡no me eches la culpa a mi!

- Si tan solo pusieras más atención en ella, verías que te necesita!

- ¡No caeré en su juego!¡estoy con Seiya y no pienso dejarlo aquí solo!

- ¿Que pasa si ella se descontrola de nuevo y deja salir toda su energía? el enemigo podrá localizarla y la atrapara!

-Aghh...por que no la buscan y si la encuentra me hablan

- ¡no es mi responsabilidad!

- ¡tampoco la mía!

- Serena deja de ser tan inmadura...tu eres Sailor Moon y debes cuidar de ella!

- ¡aghhh!¡esta bien!

Serena suspiro y trato de pensar en alguna excusa para darle a Seiya...de nuevo tendría que dejarlo..

- ¿Pasa algo bombón?

- Yo...tengo que irme...algo sucedió con Rini...

- No te preocupes, entiendo

- De verdad discúlpame

- Tranquila Bombón, estaré bien

* * *

Rini caminaba con los ojos llorosos a causa del llanto, deseaba volver con su mamá, quería regresar al futuro para estar de nuevo a su lado. Sentía que todos la odiaban, sabía que Serena no la quería...y ahora la odiaba más ya que había lastimado a Darién sin razón alguna..sabía que había perdido el control cuando la vio en el parque con aquel chico...pero verla con otro la había hecho llenarse de inquietud e incertidumbre...el único que la quería era Darién...pero el ya no era el mismo…podía ver en su rostro el sufrimiento..y todo era culpa de Serena..."ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero irme a casa"

- Luna P..algo tiene que estar mal...por que mi mama me envío con Serena..si ella me odia...yo...se que es importante que yo este aquí...pero nadie me quiere aquí...¿puedo irme a casa sin el cristal?

Saco de su blusa la pequeña llave que Sailor Plut le había dado...era lo que ella necesitaba para poder regresar al futuro...pero la ultima vez que había intentado usarla todo fue un desastre...le había advertido del peligro que representaba usar aquella llave con tanta frecuencia...pero se sentía demasiado sola...sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro desenfrenadamente

- ¡no me importa si es peligroso...me quiero ir...me quiero ir a casa a el futuro!¡Llave de cristal, llévame a casa!

La pequeña llave emitió una energía que poco a poco empezó a cubrir la superficie en la que Rini se encontraba, la gravedad inició su cambio mientras el cuerpo de la pequeña empezaba a flotar

- ¡Esta funcionando!¡me voy a casa!

Y justo cuando estaba por entrar a la nube que la llevaría a la puerta del tiempo, todo desapareció instantáneamente haciendo que ella cayera de nuevo en suelo

- ¡noo!¡quiero a mi mamá!¡quiero irme a casa! ¡mami, papi, quiero irme a casa!¡ya no quiero estar aquí!

Seiya después de despedirse de Serena se dirigía hacia su departamento, pero una energía lo había detenido...al otro lado de la calle se encontraba la pequeña Rini, y claramente vio como la niña había invocado el poder del tiempo, su cuerpo por instantes había flotado en el aire, pero justo cuando estaba por irse, la nube que estaba arriba de ella desapareció haciendo caer a la niña varios metros hasta el suelo. El llanto de ella no se hizo esperar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el símbolo de media Luna apareció en su frente haciendo que toda su energía saliera de nuevo sin control..."esa energía...por que...por que es idéntica a la de Bombón"

- ¿Que pasa, pequeña princesa?

Rini reconoció esa voz de inmediato

- ¿No puedes encontrar el camino a casa, pequeña malcriada?

La risa maligna de la hermana peliazul la atemorizaba a cada paso que ella subía hasta ella

- No te preocupes..yo te llevaré a casa..

Rini instintivamente intentó correr al lado opuesto del puente, pero otra de las hermanas ya la esperada

- ¡No te atrevas bola rosa!¡esta vez no podrás correr!

- ¡yo la vi primero Catsy!¡aléjate!

- Ni lo creas hermana...¡la niña es mía!

- ¡que quieren de mi!¡me están asustando!

Estaba por alcanzarla pero Luna P hizo que una de las hermanas tropezara haciendo que esta cayera y rodara varios escalones abajo, Rini no perdió la oportunidad y trato de escapar

- ¡se escapa!¡Catsy detenla!

- Ja ja...no será tan fácil escapar, niña odiosa

No podía dejar que le hiciera daño, era solo una niña...y ellas estaban llenas de maldad..._"princesa..se que me lo advirtió...pero...no puedo dejar que la lastimen"_...

- Esta ves irás con nosotras...

- ¡no, déjenme en paz!

No puedo permitir que la lastimen...

- ¡Laser estelar, ataca!

El poder de Seiya se estrello por completo en el cuerpo de la mujer, Rini aprovecho el acto para salir corriendo en dirección opuesta.

- ¡que diablos fue eso!

- ¡hermana, se escapa!

Seiya salió corriendo detrás de la pequeña mientras un profundo miedo empezaba a nacer dentro de el al recodar las palabras de advertencia de su princesa.._"perdóneme princesa..pero no podía dejar que la hirieran...perdóneme"_

Serena caminaba por las calles buscando a Rini, seguía quejándose por dentro por tener que ser ella quien la buscara, un par de calles más adelante pudo reconocer a la pequeña que se adentraba en la construcción de un edificio

- Esa es Rini...aghh ahora que esta haciendo..

Seiya logró esconderse detrás de un poste justo a unos metro de encontrarse con Serena quien perseguía a la niña dentro de una construcción. Dentro Serena se ocultó detrás de una valla, al otro lado Rini tomaba asiento mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Luna P.

- Estaremos a salvo aquí...estaremos bien Luna P...también estoy asustada..quizá debería de llamar a Serena...pero a ella no le importo..a nadie le importa que esas horribles hermanas me persigan...¿que debo hacer Luna pelota?

El llanto de la pequeña era cada vez más evidente, Serena permanecía escondida mientras escuchaba como la pelota le hablaba a Rini..

- Hola Rini...¿que te pasa cariño?¿has estado llorando?

- ¡estoy muy sola!

- Pero Rini...estás con todos nuestros amigos en el pasado...

- ¡estoy asustada, esas hermanas me están buscando!

- Del NegaMoon...ellos quieren cambiar el futuro para poder gobernar Tokyo de Cristal...

- ¡Pero que se supone debo hacer, no he podido robar el cristal de plata ni he podido encontrar a mi mamá!

- Pero debes seguir intentándolo Rini...yo se que es muy difícil para una niña tan pequeña como tu..

- Si..pero Serena...la chica con la que me estoy quedando me odia!¡ya no puedo mas!¿puedo regresar a casa sin el cristal de plata?

- No Rini...es mas seguro para ti estar en el pasado con las Sailor Scauts...para que ellas te protejan como en el futuro ¿acaso no recuerdas pequeña princesa, que en el futuro las guerreras siempre te protegieron? Esas guerreras en el futuro son las mismas que te protegen en el pasado..están luchando por un futuro lleno de paz, justo como nosotros lo hacemos...debes de confiar en ellas y sobre todo en Sailor Moon!¡Si quieres volver a ver a tu madre, debes permanecer en el pasado, es nuestra única esperanza!

- No te vayas Luna P ¡te necesito!

Serena se encontraba totalmente confundida...Rini era un princesa..y su madre...también tenía que serlo...lentamente una corazonada empezó a crecer dentro de ella, algo que le indicaba una pequeña pista acerca de la identidad de la pequeña...su respiración poco a poco empezó a ser más acelerada...sus suposiciones hubieran continuado de no ser por la voz de las hermanas Negamoon que habían llegado hasta donde ellas estaban

- ¡te encontramos pequeña malcriada!¡esta vez no podrás escapar de mi!¡así que mejor ven con nosotras o saldrás lastimada!

Rápidamente Serena corrió detrás de unas columnas de acero para iniciar su transformación, algo le decía que tenía que proteger a Rini a como diera lugar.

- ¡Mi mami me dijo que nunca me fuera con extraños!

- Ya lo veremos...ven aquí pequeña rata...

- ¡no te atrevas a tocarla!

- ¿eh?

- No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima

- ¡Sailor Moon!¡viniste ayudarme!

De un salto Sailor Moon ya se encontraba a lado de Rini dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar, pero apenas lo intento las otras tres hermanas aparecieron

- No te permitiremos salir de aquí...será mejor que te rindas...somos cuatro y jamás podrás vencernos...nos llevaremos a esa niña a como de lugar

Serena abrazaba protectoramente a Rini, sabía perfectamente que jamás podría vencerlas a todas..pero al menos moriría en el intento.

- ¡Entréganos a la niña! Somos cuatro contra una...

- ¡corrección, cinco contra cuatro!

- ¡Las sailor Scauts!

- ¡Así es bruja malvada!¡seremos nosotras contra ustedes!

La línea que dividía al bien del mal era más que clara, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mars se encontraban al frente de Sailor Moon, lucharían con todas sus fuerzas, jamás dejarían que aquellas mujeres malvadas tocaran a Rini o a su princesa.

- ¡vaya, vaya, parece ser que tendremos una función de primera!¡nos daremos el lujo de destruir a las Sailor Scauts!

-Ya veremos

La batalla empezó con la misma intensidad que sus palabras, los ataques de ambos bandos eran letales y no daban tregua, los poderes del fuego, el agua, el trueno y el amor estaban de su lado, y jamás se rendirían.

La lucha era pareja Sailor Moon estaba conciente, pero no se atrevía a dejar a Rini sola, sin previo aviso pude sentir una energía que la alcanzo y choco contra su espalda haciéndola caer en frente del pequeño cuerpo de Rini. El resto de las Sailor se dieron cuenta del ataque contra su princesa y fueron presas del pánico de nuevo...

- ¡Sailor Moon!¡aguanta!¡me escuchas!¡Sailor Moon!

- Te escuchará en cuanto se reponga de mi ataque...acéptenlo, no son suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar al poder del Negamoon...he visto el futuro y tu Sailor Moon ¡no estas!

- ¡que!

- Así es...seguramente fuiste destruida por algún enemigo..ya que jamás llegaste a la época de la que vengo..

- ¡¿quien eres, y que quieres?

- Soy Rubeus...y soy un comandante del Negamoon, yo fui parte de la invasión que destruyo a Tokyo de Crital y te destruiré en este mismo momento.

Poco a poco Rubeus fue reuniendo energía entre sus manos que de un momento a otro lanzaría y destruiría a Sailor Moon

- Entrega a la niña antes de que termine contigo...

- ¡jamás!

- Bien...entonces tendrás que sufrir bajo el poder del NegaMoon

De un salto apenas separado por milímetros Sailor Moon logró evitar el ataque con Rini entre sus brazos, pero el siguiente la golpeo directamente en su costado haciéndola caer y estrellarse contra el duro suelo

- ¡Sailor Moon, no dejes que me lleven!¡por favoor!

- ¡no lo hare!

Se sentía débil, la fuerza del enemigo era devastadora, por más que intentaba que sus brazos y piernas respondieran no lograba nada, a su lado la pequeña Rini le pedía a gritos que no la dejara sola. Podía ver su sufrimiento a través de sus ojos color rubí..esa misma pequeña le había causado tantos problemas, la había tratado mal y en más de una ocasión la había insultado en frente de todos...pero había algo en ella...algo que por inercia la hacía protegerla...

- ¡no te vayas, te necesito!

- ¿Estas lista para irnos pequeña rata?

- ¡no, no!

- ¡no, no lo harás!¡no dejare que tu o alguien se la lleve!¡nadie se la lleva!¡tendrás que matarme primero!

Seiya luchaba por dentro para no transformarse e intervenir, la estaban lastimando, su bombón estaba en peligro.."no me importa que suceda...no puedo permitir que la hieran"...estaba por sacar su estrella de transformación cuando una rosa intervino en la escena clavándose el suelo...a lo lejos arriba de una grúa un hombre con Tuxido apareció para interponerse entre el enemigo y Serena

- ¡no permitiré que lastimes a niguna de las dos!¡primero tendrás que acabar comigo!

- ¡bien, si eso es lo que quieres, te mataré primero!

Tuxedo Mask se colocó al frente de Sailor Moon y ataco con la misma intensidad que su oponente provocando una explosión de energía

- ¡Sailor Moon, ahora atácalo!

- ¡Si!¡Cetro Lunar, elimínalo!

El ataque preciso de Sailor Moon impacto directamente sobre el cuerpo de Rubeos, hiriéndolo y haciendo que el resto de las hermanas bajaran la guardia y abandonaran la lucha con las Sailor Scauts para poder auxiliarlo.

- ¡vámonos de aquí hermanas!¡ya tendremos la oportunidad de acabar con ellos!

Apenas desapareció el enemigo Serena bajo de sus brazos a Rini para poder verificar que se encontrara bien

- ¿Segura que estás bien Rini? Fuiste muy valiente pequeña...pero no dejaremos de protegerte...ellas jamás te llevaran...las Sailor Scauts de protegerán...

- ¿tu también?

- ¡claro que si Rini!¡Yo más que nadie no dejare de cuidarte!

- ¡Sailor Moon, me salvaste!¡esas mujeres me han estado siguiendo por todos lados, y yo aun no encuentro a mi mama!¡no puedo regresar al futuro sin el cristal y sin saber quien es mi mamá en esta época!

- Tranquila pequeña...no dejare que nada te ocurra, te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu mama...y te regresaremos a tu casa...te lo prometo...

Sailor Moon tomó en sus brazos a Rini y se dirigió a su casa, jamás dejaría que algo le pasara.

- Sailor Mars...¿lo sentiste?

- Si...Tuxedo Mask...el estuvo aquí...

- ¿de quien hablan?

- Se los diremos en cuanto sepamos la verdad Sailor Mercury...tengo que hablar con Serena..estén atentas..

* * *

_- Como no lo vi antes...su misma energía...su misma aura...Sailor Moon es la clave de todo...ella es la misma persona a la que tanto queremos destruir en el futuro...ella es la futura Reina de Tokyo de cristal..y por lo tanto...Rini...es su hija...vaya vaya...ahora se a quien debemos destruir...y ahora se quien es esa estrella y el beneficio que nos podría dar su presencia en el pasado..._

* * *

- ¿Estarás bien Rini?

- Si, gracias por traerme a casa Sailor Moon!

- Confía más en las personas, estoy segura que todos te quieren...

- Lo intentaré

- Bien...estaré cerca

Serena dejó a Rini en la puerta de su casa y rápidamente se deshizo de su transformación para poder entrar por la ventana y pretender estar en su habitación desde largo rato.

- ¡Rápido Serena, Rini esta subiendo las escaleras!

- ¡ya lo se Luna! aghh esto de hacer dos identidades es muy complicado...

Apenas termino de ponerse su pijama y saltar a su cama cuando Rini toco a la puerta de su habitación

- Pasa...

- Hola Serena...

- ¿Rini donde habías estado?

- Estaba con Darien...perdón por haberme ido sin avisar...

- No lo vuelvas hacer de acuerdo? estaba muy preocupada

Rini apenas asintió y estaba por salir de la habitación de Serena…

- Hey Rini...

- ¿si?

- ¿Por que no duermes esta noche conmigo? ¿me haría bien un poco de compañía?

- ¡¿en serio?

- Claro, ve a ponerte a tu pijama...mientras iré hacer una llamada...

- ¡yupi!

La sonrisa de la pequeña por primera vez le había hecho sentir felicidad, no sabía por que, pero le alegraba que ella estuviera feliz, después de haber escuchado su conversación con Luna P sus sentimientos hacía ella habían cambiado...ella solo era una niña que buscaba desesperadamente a su mamá.

Se puso sus sandalias y se dirigió a la cocina, quería hablar con Seiya...seguramente estaría preocupado.

* * *

Estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta de la casa de su Bombón, cuando a lo lejos pudo reconocer a una persona...una persona que el conocía perfectamente...y que era la el obstáculo principal entre él y Serena. Sus miradas estaban fijas, ambos sabían que los dos deseaban a la misma persona.

- ¿que haces aquí?

- Vine a ver a Serena...

- Vengo a pedirte que te alejes de ella..

- No tienes autoridad para decirme que hacer...

- Se quien eres...

- ¿de que hablas?

Su celular empezó a sonar...era Serena...

- ¿Cuando piensas decirle la verdad?

- No tengo idea de que hablas...

- ¿Sabes quien es ella no es así?

- Darién será mejor que te vayas..no pienso caer en tus provocaciones...

- Se me hace raro que no hayas pensado en que tarde o temprano yo me daría cuenta de que no eres quien dices ser...

- ¿A donde quieres llegar?

- Ya te lo dije...aléjate de ella...no tengo idea de que estés haciendo aquí, y ni cuales sean tus verdaderas intenciones, pero me queda claro que tu no eres de la tierra...tu energía es distinta...es diferente al de todas las personas que habitan este planeta

- Vaya...tienes razón...olvide que como soberano de la tierra sentirías mi presencia..

- Al principio me costo trabajo identificarte...pero ahora estoy seguro...tu no perteneces a esta galaxia...eres un intruso

- No pienso ceder ante tus amenazas...no pienso alejarme de ella

Su celular de nuevo sonó...

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que decirle la verdad, y ella se dará cuenta que todo este tiempo le has estado mintiendo...

- ¿Tienes miedo de perderla no es así?

- Tu no tienes idea de que sucede...

- Lo único que se y que me importa es que la dejaste y la lastimaste

- Tengo fuertes razones que ni siquiera te imaginarias! no sabes nada..

- Eso crees...

No le contestaba, había intentado llamar un par de veces y no había tenido suerte. Estaba por subir a su habitación cuando escuchó gritos a fuera, y su corazón se acelero cuando escucho dos voces demasiado familiares para ella.

- Te lo voy a decir una vez más aléjate de ella

- No pienso hacerlo...no eres mas que un obstáculo para nosotros dos...ella ya no te quiere...poco a poco te esta olvidando..

El golpe que escucho fuera la hizo correr con todas sus energías, salió descalza a la calle y pudo ver a Seiya tirado en el suelo con la mano sobre su boca, estaba sangrando.

- ¡que diablos haces!

- Serena no te metas en esto...

- ¡que no me meta!¡quien te crees para venir a mi casa y soltar golpes!

- Esto es entre el y yo

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!¡déjalo en paz!¡déjame en paz!

- ¿Tu no entiendes…el te está mintiendo!

- ¡no voy a permitir que le hables así!

Serena de nueva cuenta se interpuso entre ambos, tratando de hacer retroceder a Seiya, pero era demasiado fuerte

- Seiya por favor..no quiero peleas…

- ¡aléjate de ella!

- ¡Darién deja de decir tonterías! ¿Que quieres de mi? me pediste que me alejara de ti, me dijiste que ya no me amabas, que yo no significaba nada para ti...me estás haciendo daño...yo...no se por que haces esto...

Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas, y su rostro estaba rojo a causa del llanto contenido, quería abrazarla...decirle toda la verdad, no podía pensar siquiera en perderla en brazos de otro...

- Sere...quisiera decirte...créeme...yo...me estoy muriendo también...no quiero perderte...

- Nos estamos lastimando demasiado Darién...tu tomaste una decisión...y yo ya tome la mía...quiero estar con Seiya...por favor...respeta mi decisión como yo respete la tuya...por favor...

Se sentía derrotado, atrapado entre la verdad que el mismo le había ocultado y entre la verdad que el sabia acerca de Seiya. Sus sueños se lo habían dicho...una estrella fugaz se robaría el resplandor de la Luna.

- Perdóname Serena...

El grito que provenía detrás suyo los hizo voltear al mismo tiempo, en la puerta de la casa Rini había permanecido en silencio mientras veía la discusión entre Serena y Darién, se había controlado bastante para no intervenir; pero esa sensación de inexistencia la había hecho caer en el terror que ella misma ya conocía, pudo ver la cara de espanto de Serena, el rostro de interrogación de Seiya y el rostro lleno de angustia de Darién. De nueva cuenta estaba desapareciendo.

Los brazos que la rodearon con tanta desesperación para evitar que se desvaneciera por completo fueron los mismos que en un futuro se convertirían en los abrazos de su madre. Las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Serena eran el anunció del miedo a perder aquella pequeña para siempre.

* * *

Pues aqui está la siguiente entrega ¡estoy emocionada! las cosas se están poniendo buenas! el enemigo ya esta interviniendo, y Darien ya se dio cuenta que Seiya no es de la tierra, aunque aun no sabe de donde viene y por que esta ahí, pero las cosas se pondrán difíciles mientras mas avancemos con la historia! como siempre comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas! Gracias por leer!

SAN

;)


	7. Verdades

El frío que se filtraba por sus pulmones era casi helado, le costaba respirar, la humedad la hacía sentirse pesada, era como caminar en cámara lenta; a lo lejos pudo visualizar a la persona a la que siempre había añorado. Tardo varios minutos en reconocerlo, pero estaba en una iglesia, y ella estaba al otro lado del pasillo, vestida de blanco y las miradas de todos estaban sobre ella, al final del pasillo una mirada azul la mantenía hipnotizada, un joven de profundos ojos azules y de cabello negro la miraba a lo lejos mientras le sonreía con la mas dulce de sus sonrisas. _"¿Donde estoy?"_ la marcha nupcial hizo eco en todo el lugar, mientras ella poco a poco avanzaba hacia el frente con un ramo de rosas rojas entre sus manos, las cuales las apretaba con todas sus fuerzas. Al llegar a lado del joven que siempre fue dueño de sus mas efímeros sueños, la tomó de la mano mientras sus labios se acercaban a su oreja mientras le susurraba las palabras que siempre deseo escuchar.

- Serena amor, por fin nos casaremos. Es el día más feliz de mi vida

- ¿Darién?

- Estaremos toda nuestra vida juntos, jamás me separaré de ti.

_"¿Me estoy casando?"_ su inquietud comenzó a crecer, todo era real, sus amigas estaban detrás de ella, sus padres la observaban con total adoración y la mano de Darién se sentía cálida al contacto con la suya.

- Te amo Serena...

- ¿Darién de verdad esta pasando esto?

- Por supuesto; es nuestro sueño ¿no es así?

La felicidad poco a poco empezó a inundar su corazón, claro ese siempre había sido su sueño, paso tantas noches soñando con aquel día, añorando la noche en que por fin se entregaría al amor de su vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su corazón se desboco de felicidad, todo había sido una mala jugada de su mente, Darién jamás se había alejado de ella, por fin sería feliz a su lado, apretó las rosas contra su pecho, mientras las lágrimas de felicidad se asomaban a sus ojos.

- Darién Chiba ¿aceptas a Serena Tsukino como tu legítima esposa?

- Si, con todo mi corazón

- Serena Tsukino ¿aceptas a Darién Chiba como tu legítimo esposo?

- Si, por supuesto que si.

Las campanas de la iglesia resonaron con todo su esplendor, las risas de jubilo y los aplausos de los invitados hacían aun más grande la celebración haciendo que Serena sintiera la felicidad más pura.

- Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Estaba preparada para recibir sus labios, todo su corazón latía con fuerza solo por una persona mientras que su boca se abría levemente para tratar de controlar sus respiración, a cada centímetro que el se acercaba a su cuerpo podía percibir su calido aroma a canela. Y justo cuando estaba por sentir el suave contacto de sus labios, un fuerte ruido la hizo separarse, y en un segundo todo cambio.

El suelo se abrió estrepitosamente haciendo que la iglesia poco a poco comenzara a derrumbarse, los gritos de todos los asistentes la tenían perturbada, una espesa neblina negra cubría todo su alrededor, Darién al otro lado de la grieta gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella misma se sentía clavada al suelo sin poder moverse.

- Serena ¡no!

- ¡Darién! ¿que pasa?¿que sucede?

- ¡no por favor!

El rostro de Darién encarnaba el terror mismo en sus ojos, su semblante estaba lleno de desesperación y ella misma podía sentir el sufrimiento que cubría por completo toda su alma, por algunos instantes no podía comprender cual era la razón por la que el estuviera sufriendo de aquel modo.

La humedad en uno de sus costados le hizo saber la razón, una profunda mancha carmín cubría el blanco de su vestido, y un dolor punzante empezó atravesar su vientre, el grito de agonía que salió de su boca fue tan estremecedor que dejó sin aliento al hombre que sufría por ella del otro lado

- ¡Darién, ayúdame!

- ¡Serena, nooo!¡por favor basta, no quiero que sufra!¡detente!

- "príncipe Endymion tienes que alejarte de la princesa de la Luna, de lo contrario ella correera un grave peligro"

- ¡déjame en paz!¡déjala!

- ¡Darién, quién es!¡quién esta haciendo esto!

- ¡Serena amor...no dejaré que nada te pase!

El grito que salio de la boca de Darién le detuvo el corazón, corría hacia ella, pero por mas que movía sus piernas no lograba alcanzarla, Serena estiró sus brazos para poder tocar las manos de Darién que la buscaban con desesperación, pero el suelo de nueva cuenta se abrió tragándola por completo y dejándola cubierta en una profunda oscuridad.

- ¡Nooooooooooooo!

* * *

El salto que movió la cama hizo que Luna se despertara de inmediato, Serena estaba sentada con la mirada perdida, su rostro se encontraba bañado en sudor, de inmediato intentó hablarle pero ella no respondía; a su lado la pequeña Rini dormía profundamente abrazada a uno de sus brazos, tuvo que saltar en sus piernas para que la rubia reaccionara

- ¡Serena!

- Todo fue un sueño...

- ¿que pasa?

- Fue horrible Luna...fue...fue espantoso...

- ¿de que hablas?

- Tuve...tuve un sueño...pero era tan real...y esa voz...esa voz era tan aterradora...por un momento pensé que todo era verdad...

- ¿que voz Serena?¿que soñaste?

- Debo hablar con Darién...

Serena se levantó cuidando de no despertar a Rini, revolvió entre sus cajones toda su ropa hasta lograr encontrar una sudadera, quería salir rápido, sentía una desesperación que le calaba hasta los huesos, sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba hallar las llaves de su casa, al no encontrarlas se dirigió hacia su ventana, Luna la observaban con desesperación jamás la había visto así, y toda su tranquilidad desapareció cuando la observó caminar hasta su ventana

- ¡Pero que demonios haces Serena!¡cálmate!¡Serena no puedes salir, es plena madrugada!

- ¡tengo que hablar con Darién! Luna cuida por favor de Rini...que no despierte...si es necesario usa uno de tus poderes...pero que no despierte por favor...

- ¡Serena esto es una locura!

- No te preocupes estaré bien...

Serena saltó por su ventana hasta llegar a la calle para después correr en dirección al departamento de Darién. Luna se quedó observándola mientras la veía desaparecer en la distancia, algo no estaba bien, ella no era de las personas que reaccionaran por impulso, tomó el intercomunicador de ella para poder hablar con Rei y comunicarle lo sucedido.

Serena corría con desesperación entre las calles de la ciudad, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ponerse unos tenis, entro por la solitaria recepción del edificio donde vivía Darien y no tuvo paciencia para esperar el ascensor, tomó las escaleras, poco a poco sentía como la respiración le hacia falta pero solo se detuvo hasta que localizo la puerta que ella perfectamente reconocía y golpeo fuertemente mientras sus palmas empezaban arder a causa de los fuertes golpes que daba sobre el frío metal.

- ¿¡Quién es!

* * *

Darien llevaba más de veinte minutos despierto, siempre después de ese sueño le era imposible volver a dormir, le daba miedo vivir de nuevo la agonía de su princesa; solo recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo de su sofá en medio de la oscuridad; los fuertes golpes de su puerta lo hicieron pararse con impaciencia ¿quien se atrevería hacer visitas a esas horas de la noche y con tanta desesperación?. Su nivel de irritabilidad estaba bastante alto así que grito un par de maldiciones antes de abrir por completo la puerta y quedarse paralizado al ver a la persona que lo buscaba con tanta desesperación.

- Serena...

Verla parada frente a su casa fue como vivir una alucinación, su piel estaba mucho mas blanca de lo que era en realidad.

- Perdón por venir tan tarde...

- ¿está todo bien?

- Necesitaba hablar contigo...

La expresión de su rostro era diferente, había una mezcla de dolor, tristeza y miedo. Su cabello estaba revuelto a causa del aire sus ojos se encontraban rojos, y pudo notar que estaba descalza.

Se movió de la puerta para que ella pudiera pasar a la sala, pero ella se quedó en medio del pasillo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- Puedes pasar a la sala...

- ¿Darién has soñado conmigo últimamente?

La pregunta lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, Serena lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su rostro estaba pálido y sus manos las apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho, se notaba nerviosa.

- ¿de que hablas?

- Tu...tu has tenido un sueño en el que yo muero?

No pudo sostenerle la mirada, su corazón poco a poco empezó a ser presa del miedo y del dolor ¿acaso su princesa ya había sido atacada por el mismo sueño? Recostó su espalda sobre la pared mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su rostro.

Serena no necesito una afirmación de parte de los labios de Darien, su reacción había sido la respuesta a la pregunta que ella le había hecho, soltó un gemido producto de sus mas fieros temores, y el llanto la alcanzó más rápido de lo que ella misma hubiera deseado..la frustración la tomó por completo

- ¡¿por que nunca me dijiste?

- ¿que querías que te dijera?

- ¡Quería que hubieras sido honesto!¡que me dijeras!

Lo miraba con reproche, con enojo, se sentía excluida, alejada...ahora podía ser conciente del tormento solitario que había estado pasando Darien, era capaz de ver los rezagos de aquella pesadilla en su rostro demacrado y enmarcado por profundas ojeras que descansaban debajo de sus ojos, y sintió dolor, dolor por se la causa de la angustia. ¿Acaso jamás podrían vivir en paz? ¿Siempre habrían amenazas y enemigos que combatir? Por primera vez desde que ella supo de su verdadera existencia, deseo ser otra persona, deseo dejar de ser una princesa, deseo ser una persona común y corriente. Controlo su llanto levemente mientras una pregunta que ella sabía era necesaria rondaba en su cabeza.

- ¿Hace...hace cuanto que tienes este sueño?

Darien no quería responder, llevó sus manos a su cabeza para tratar de controlar un poco las emociones que lo estaban atormentando..sentía que poco a poco se desmoronaría...Serena lo veía con reproche...quería hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca

- ¡respóndeme!

- La primera vez que tuve el sueño fue el día que terminé contigo...

Sus lagrimas resbalaban sin control por su rostro, ahora entendía todo, ella había sido la razón por la cual él se había alejado...sintió culpa...era un sentimiento que jamás experimentó antes y era abrumador, todos esos meses ella estuvo convencida que Darien la había dejado por falta de amor y de interés...siempre que lo veía tenía ese sentimiento de reproche por pensar que ella no fue suficiente para el. Que equivocada estuvo.

¿Era demasiado tarde? sabía que ella ya no era la misma mujer...se había empeñado en cambiar, en ser alguien nueva...jamás se lo dijo a alguien, pero detrás de esa nueva actitud suya, detrás de ese cambio de apariencia se escondía la necesidad de ser otra para no dejar que el dolor por la perdida de la persona amada la consumiera. Día tras día había creado una mascara que la protegía del verdadero dolor. Su mejor carta fue tan inesperada como esperanzadora. Seiya había llegado en el momento justo. El era quien resguardaba su frágil corazón.

Darien sentía al fin un poco de liberación, Serena por fin sabía cual era la razón por la cual el se había alejado, pero lo que no sabía era el reproche que ella misma sentía al no haber confiado ciegamente en su amor mutuo. Se acercó hasta ella para poder tomar una de sus manos

- Jamás deje de quererte...

- Estoy...me siento tan confundida...¿cómo pudiste dejarme fuera?¿por que me alejaste?

- Tenía miedo de perderte...ese sueño me dice que si no me alejo de ti algo terribe te pasara...¿que querías que hiciera? Me sentía desesperado...jamás he dejado de amarte un solo instante...todo lo contrario...mi amor por ti crece todos los días...

- Soy una persona terrible...pensé tantas cosas, deje que el rencor me tomará por completo, dude de ti...de tu amor...obligué a mi corazón a que te olvidara...y ahora todo es diferente...

- Tu aun me amas, lo se...puedo sentirlo

Serena se encontraba perdida entre sus sentimientos, la verdad era más dura de lo que ella jamás hubiera esperado, había aprendido a vivir con el hecho de haber perdido al amor de su vida por falta de interés, pero ella no podía estar preparada para saber que el amor de Darien había sido tan grande que se había alejado de ella para poder protegerla. Su corazón le dolía.

- Te amo Serena...

Tenia tantos meses que ella no escuchaba ese par de palabras que en ese momento le sonaron lejanas y sin sentido... cuanto había deseado volver a oírlas de su boca, pasó noches enteras llorando por el amor perdido.

Las manos de Darien tomaron su rostro hasta hacer que sus miradas se encontraran, sus corazones empezaban a encontrar la misma frecuencia, y sus más enterradas esperanzas poco a poco empezaban a querer salir desde el fondo de ella misma, por un momento dejó que la vieja Serena tomara posesión de su cuerpo, era esa parte de ella la que aun deseaba vivir en un cuento de hadas.

Pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Darien, pudo sentir esa misma ansiedad que ella misma había dejado cerrada en lo más profundo de su ser, y una voz en su conciencia le traía imágenes de Seiya, de su querido Seiya..su salvador...se debatía entre el amor perdido y el amor que la mantenía a flote, quiso separarse, pero Darien no se lo permitió

- Jamás he dejado de quererte...y..yo se que tu aun me amas...lo puedo sentir...

Se sentía hipnotizada, era como si su cuerpo fuera atraído por una fuerza invisible a él, sus manos provocaban descargas eléctricas que corrían por todo su cuerpo.

Sus labios se encontraron con desesperación, con necesidad, y sobre todo con esperanza, los brazos de él la tomaron aun con más fuerza, atrayéndola más hacia el haciendo que sus manos se aferraran más a su pecho. Poco a poco sus labios se separaron, haciéndoles sentir ese amor que ambos creían perdido...los labios de el recorrían todo su rostro con tiernos besos que dejaban marca en su corazón, pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas, todo había cambiado. Ella se separó de el delicadamente hasta poder encontrarse con una mirada llena de esperanza y de felicidad.

- Darien por favor...yo...

Los ojos azules que siempre adoró estaban cristalinos y llenos de angustia, era como si de un momento a otro Darien fuera a derrumbarse por completo, y eso a ella le dolía, el era alguien demasiado importante en su vida, representaba el amor pasado, la promesa eterna...

- No me apartes...por favor...te necesito...tengo tanto miedo de cerrar mis ojos...

No tuvo fuerzas suficientes para separarse de el, dejó que los brazos de él la acurrucaran hasta quedar tendidos en el amplio sofá de la estancia mientras sus manos acariciaban tiernamente el cabello de Darien, este poco a poco iba cayendo en un estado de relajación, era como si el cuerpo de la rubia fuera el alivio perfecto contra todos sus temores.

Serena escuchaba como poco a poco la respiración de Darien era más calmada, sus brazos se relajaron dejándole saber que él ya estaba dormido. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, y su corazón estaba revuelto por tantos sentimientos encontrados; desde que se había separado de el tenía la firme intención de olvidarlo y seguir su vida, pero fue hasta ese momento de soledad entre ambos que ella se dio cuenta que jamás pudo olvídalo, seguía amándolo con la misma devoción e intensidad...lo único diferente que hacia que su corazón dudara es que había otra persona a la que ella gradualmente aprendió amar...a la que ella poco a poco le había entregado su corazón con la esperanza de que él lo resguardara, el cansancio la abrazo por completo y sus ojos se perdieron en la inconciencia del sueño.

* * *

Había un molesto sonido que empezaba a irritarlo, lo podía escuchar repicar en sus oídos, pero se sentía demasiado cómodo como para moverse; el repique no paraba haciendo que la mujer que dormía se revolviera entre sus brazos, fue entonces cuando abrió sus ojos y fue conciente...Serena dormía placidamente abrazada a él sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa del calor matutino. Después de varios minutos pudo reconocer el molesto ruido. El teléfono.

Decidió pararse a contestar, llevaba más de cinco minutos sonando, quizá era algo importante. Cuidadosamente se levantó del sofá para poder atender

- ¿hola?

- Hola Darién, habla Rei

- ¿Que pasa Rei?

- Luna me habló anoche, me dijo que Serena había salido de madrugada de su casa, le dijo que tenía que hablar contigo...

- Si, ella esta aquí

- ¡Esa Serena!¡estábamos preocupadas!¡pensamos que algo le había pasado!

- Lo lamento Rei, tendría que haberles avisado, pero nos quedamos dormidos

La imaginación de Rei era rápida, más de lo que sus mismas amigas creían, de inmediato se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear

- Ehh..yo...pe...perdón no quería molestar...

- No es molestia Rei..

Serena escuchaba a lo lejos a alguien conversando, pero su flojera mañanal, siempre era superior a ella, aun así después de abrir los ojos y reconocer el lugar en el que estaba y ver quien era el que hablaba el espanto le cayo de golpe, más cuando pudo escuchar la palabra "Rei" se levantó como liga del sofá corriendo hasta donde estaba Darien para arrebatarle el teléfono de golpe

- Rei...

- ¿Sabes? al menos podrías habernos avisado que pasarías la noche con Darien, no nos hubiéramos preocupado...

- ¡Rei, no es lo que piensas!

- En serio Serena, ya no eres una niña y eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones..y sabemos que Darien te quiere y..

- ¡deja de decir tonterías! entre el y yo no paso nada...tenía que platicar con el...y con ustedes también...dile a las chicas que tendremos una reunión en el templo en la tarde..

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- Tuve un sueño y creo que tiene algo que ver con enemigo...pero al rato platicamos con más calma...

- Esta bien...por cierto Rini le dijo a tus papas que habías salido temprano...Luna no le dijo donde estabas...

- Gracias Rei, en un rato nos vemos.

Su rostro estaba más colorado que el mismo color rojo, Rei aunque no lo demostrara era igual de tremenda que Mina; se había quedado dormida con Darien, la situación no podía ser más desastrosa; Darien le sonreía ampliamente mientras ella intentaba buscar una salida fácil aquel embrollo

- ¿de que te ríes?

- Te ves bonita cuanto te sonrojas

- ¡No estoy sonrojada! hace calor...ya me tengo que ir...

- Yo te llevo

- No es necesario, puedo irme sola

- Serena, viniste descalza ¿recuerdas?

Tomó las llaves de su auto y abrió la puerta de su departamento, sabía que mientras menos posibilidades de réplica le diera más pronto la convencería, Serena apenas suspiro y camino delante de él.

El camino hacia su casa lo hicieron en silencio, ambos sentían que habían tenido una especie de reconciliación pero ninguno de los dos sabía hasta que punto. Serena ya no sentía ese rencor que creció dentro de ella desde su separación y Darien a pesar del miedo a perderla se sentía aliviado al saber que no tendría que mentirle mas.

* * *

Se despidió de Darien en la esquina de su casa ya que no quería que la vieran sus papas llegar con el, así que entró sigilosamente hasta llegar a su habitación, y justo cuando pensó que se había salvado de una regañiza, Luna le grito apenas la vio entrar.

- ¡donde has estado!¡no he dormido nada, por la preocupación!

- Te dije a donde iría para que le avisaste a las chicas

- ¡por que estaba preocupada, te saliste como loca!

- tenemos que hablar Luna...nos reuniremos en el templo de Rei por la tarde

- Tu celular ha estado sonando toda la mañana..

Sabía quien era, ni siquiera tuvo que ver el número, así que tomó su ropa de baño junto con el celular para poder hablar tranquila, tenía una extraña sensación de necesidad por hablar con Seiya.

- Me daré un baño rápido y después iremos al templo, duerme un poco Luna

Cerro la puerta del baño mientras tomaba asiento y marcaba el número que ya se sabía de memoria, el "bip" sonó más de cinco veces, durante ese breve momento por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, que quizá el se había enterado que había pasado la noche fuera de casa, que quizá él estaba ya fastidiado de siempre buscarla y no encontrarla...apretaba fuertemente el teléfono y estuvo a punto de colgar, pero la voz radiante de su ángel guardián hizo eco en todo su corazón

- ¿bombón?

- ¡Seiya!

- ¿donde has estado toda la mañana?

- Perdón tuve que salir, y deje mi celular

- Como siempre...pero esta todo bien?

- Si, todo bien

- Voy a tu casa por ti

- Tengo que ir al templo con Rei, te parece si pasas por mi ahí?

- Si, tu dime a que hora

- A las seis esta bien

- Perfecto Bomboncito, te veré al rato...te quiero

- Yo también te quiero

* * *

Las chicas ya se encontraban esperando a Serena, ya estaban acostumbradas a que ella siempre llegará tarde, aun así la querían precisamente por como era, aun se sentían un poco contrariadas por la relación que ella y Seiya habían comenzado pero trataban de apoyarla. Rei era la mas reservada

- Estoy segura que tiene que ver con Seiya...

- Rei, tienes que dejar de sospechar de el, nuestro deber es proteger a Serena, con quien ella decida estar no es nuestro asunto

- Es que no lo entiendes Mina...él tiene una energía diferente...él no debería estar aquí

- ¿De verdad crees que él sea el enemigo?

- No se Amy...no percibo maldad en su corazón...pero cada vez que lo veo siento como si él pusiera en peligro todo lo que conocemos...no les había dicho nada por que no quiero alarmarlas y tampoco quiero que Serena se enoje...pero yo no creo que el pertenezca a este planeta...

- Rei, estas siendo paranoica

- Tienen que confiar en mi...

- Rei tiene razón...

Todas fueron sorprendidas por una voz que ellas conocían perfectamente y que pertenecía al príncipe de la tierra quien estaba parado en el marco de la puerta

- Seiya no pertenece a este planeta..

- ¿Darien tu también?

- Necesito hablar con ustedes antes de que llegue Serena...

Darien tomó asiento, todas las guardianas de Serena lo observaban fijamente...

- He tenido sueños en donde veo la muerte de Serena

La expresión de todas fue igual, llena de preocupación y temor

- Hace ya varios meses tuve el primer sueño, veo a Serena con su indumentaria de Princesa y de un momento a otro todo cambia...el suelo se abre de par en par y la traga por completo...siempre veía lo mismo, y siempre una voz me advertía que debía alejarme de ella, de lo contrario correría un grave peligro

- ¿Darien por eso te alejaste de ella?

- No sabia que hacer Amy...jamás pondría en peligro su vida

- Pero Darien, debiste decirnos...nosotras podríamos haber ayudado...

- Mina...el sueño cambio...

- ¿como que cambio?

- Ahora cada noche esa voz me advierte sobre la presencia de una estrella que desea robarse el resplandor de la Luna

- ¿una estrella?

- Seiya...

Las tres chicas voltearon a ver a la pelinegra que había permanecido en silencio

- Rei ¿que tiene que ver Seiya en todo esto?

- Seiya es la estrella...

- Ahora todo lo tengo claro...todo encaja...desde que el llego a la vida de Serena mis sueños cambiaron...además yo puedo sentir la energía de todas las personas que habitan este planeta...y la de el es diferente...no tengo la menor duda

- ¡Pero...pero esto es grave!¡si eso que dices es verdad Seiya es el enemigo y quiere dañar a Serena!

- Calma Lita...eso es algo de lo que aun no estoy seguro...Seiya no quiere dañar a Serena...lo que siente por ella es amor genuino...y es muy fuerte...

- ¿Entonces?

- Ese es el punto Amy...yo no se cual es el propósito de Seiya...

- Entonces si Seiya no es el peligro que ves en tus sueños, entonces ¿que es?

- Tampoco lo se...tengo la misma información que ustedes sobre el enemigo...por alguna razón quieren atrapar a Rini por que creen que ella tiene el cristal de plata...

- Creo que debemos pedirle a Serena que se aleje de Seiya..

- Jamás aceptara Rei...

- Yo quería pedirles que no le comenten nada de esto a ella, al menos hasta que averigüe que esta haciendo el aquí...

- ¿Pero no es esto de lo que ella quiere hablar?

- Anoche ella tuvo el mismo sueño que yo tuve en un principio...

- ¿Entonces ella no sabe nada acerca de tus suposiciones acerca de Seiya?

- Así es Amy...ella no sabe nada de esto...y quiero que siga así...si Seiya desea quitármela no se lo permitiré...

La puerta del vestíbulo se abrió para dar paso a una Serena que por anticipado pedía disculpas por llegar tarde otra vez, pero para su sorpresa ninguna de las chicas le hizo algún reclamo, incluso Rei permanecía en silencio mientras que Darien se ponía de pie para ofrecerle asiento junto a el.

- ¿pasa algo?

- Nada...solo estábamos platicando, toma asiento

Como ellas ya sabían Serena les platico acerca del sueño que ella había tenido la noche anterior, Darien volvió a repetir lo que ya les había contado omitiendo las últimas advertencias de la voz misteriosa.

- Creo que debemos hablar con Rini...

- ¿Con Rini?

- Rini es a quien el enemigo busca...y ella no nos ha contado de donde viene, quienes son sus padres y que hace aquí. Quizá a través de ella podamos encontrar algo que nos indique cual es el verdadero peligro que supuestamente corro. Mi obligación es proteger este planeta y si por eso tengo que dar mi vida a cambio, no lo dudaré un segundo.

Pocas veces veían esa determinación en sus ojos, era entonces cuando las guardianas de la Luna veían a esa princesa que tanto protegieron en sus vidas pasadas reencarnada, llena de valor y de lealtad. Confiaban plenamente en ella, y sabían que ella jamás las dejaría desprotegidas

- No te preocupes Serena..jamás dejaremos que algo te pase

- Gracias Amy, se que cuento con ustedes. Pero ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en proteger a Rini y destruir al enemigo..quizá el es quien este generando estos sueños en nosotros para llenarnos de temor y de incertidumbre

Serena se puso de pie, mientras se despedía de las chicas, necesitaba hablar con otra persona, alguien que fuera ajeno a todos los problemas que tenía encima, alguien que la llevara a otro mundo en donde solo existiera ella y el.

- ¿A donde vas?

- Seiya quedo en pasar por mi..

El rostro de todas le dejaron claro el malestar que les causaba su relación con Seiya, se sintió un tanto incomoda, pensaba que tenía el apoyo de sus amigas acerca de su relación, pero podía darse cuenta que estaba equivocada.

- Serena como puedes seguir con este juego, ahora ya sabes por que Darien se alejó de ti..

- Rei, se cuales fueron las razones, pero eso no cambia nada

- ¡como puedes hacer eso!¡tu destino es estar con el!

- Te equivocas Rei, mi destino es protegerlos...quizá hubo algo que detono todo esto, pero estaba en nuestras manos poder elegir caminos en los cuales podríamos haber permanecido juntos...pero ambos decidimos lo contrario

- Serena de verdad creo que tu lugar no es con Seiya...

- ¿tu también Mina?

- Es que como puedes reemplazar un amor que trascendió el tiempo por alguien que apenas conoces

- Serena creo que Mina tiene razón

- No puedo creer que ustedes me estén diciendo esto...son mis amigas...

- Tienes que ser razonable, nuestro deber es protegerte, y Seiya no parece ser una persona confiable

- Lita apenas lo conocen, ni siquiera le han dado la oportunidad de tratar con ustedes

Los reproches de todas la estaban sacando de sus casillas, por que no era su deber lo que ellas cuestionaban, sino sus decisiones personales, su mirada se poso en Darien quien se mantenía callado mientras todas las chicas peleaban al mismo tiempo

- Darien ¿que les dijiste?

- Serena no metas a Darien en esto...

- Rei mas bien tu no te metas en esto..

- Te lo dije la otra noche en tu casa, el no te conviene...

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para decir quien me conviene o no?

- Serena, solo mírate...has cambiado tanto que apenas puedo reconocerte...antes jamás nos hubieras hablado de la forma en que lo haces ahora, solías confiar plenamente en mi...en todos nosotros

- ¡Lo único que quiero es que dejen de controlar mi vida! Tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones...solo deseo tener una vida normal

- Serena...¿que no lo ves? jamás podrás ser una persona normal...eres una princesa...te guste o no..

Sus ojos le ardían, sentía como de un momento a otro la niña llorona que llevaba dentro saldría a la luz, ellas tenían razón, él tenía razón, no era una persona normal, jamás podría serlo...

- Tengo que irme...

Intentó salir pero Darien la detuvo como siempre lo hacía, deseaba salir corriendo, se sentía confundida y llena de culpa.

- Se que aun me quieres...por que no quieres aceptarlo

- ¡Déjame!

- Si quieres que te pida perdón por haber terminado contigo..lo haré..pero debes entender que todo lo hice por ti

- Darién por favor suéltame...necesito salir...

- ¿por que quieres seguir con esto? qué razón puedes tener para seguir con Seiya

- ¡por que también lo amo a el!

Sus lágrimas corrían sin control por todo su rostro, al fin lo había dicho, había intentado ocultarlo en el fondo de corazón, pero la verdad era tan dura como certera, lo amaba, se había enamorado de Seiya...lo amaba tanto como amaba a Darien...era como si su corazón en el último instante hubiera decidido amarlo sin temores ni remordimientos.

Darién por un momento sintió que había imaginado aquellas palabras, pero el rostro de Serena lleno de temor y de tristeza le confirmó que había escuchado bien, la estaba perdiendo. Soltó el brazo de ella en señal de rendimiento, sus mismos ojos ardían, deseaba matarlo, quitarlo del camino de ella...hacer que todo esa pesadilla desapareciera.

- Perdóname Darien...yo...yo...no quise...jamás fue mi intención enamorarme de otra persona...pero él..él llego justo cuando más necesitaba de alguien...

- No pienso dejar que el te lleve lejos...jamás...

- ¿de que hablas?

- ¡el te esta mintiendo!

Había demasiados sentimientos en esa habitación, era demasiado dolor, demasiada culpa, todo fue interrumpido por la voz de Rini quien se encontraba parada en la puerta presenciando la pelea de quien sin saberlo serían sus futuros padres.

- ¿Serena?

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a Rini en el marco de la puerta, se veía sumamente pálida y poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer. Podían ver a través de ella, de inmediato Darién y Serena corrieron hacia la niña para tomarla entre sus brazos, pero no lograban sentir su piel, era como querer abrazar el aire.

El llanto de la niña hacia que Serena y Darien fueran presas del pánico

- ¡Serena! ¡tengo miedo!

- ¡tranquila Rini, va a pasar!

Pero el proceso no parecía detenerse a cada segundo, su cuerpo desaparecía mas y más

- ¡Darien, haz algo!¡por que no se detiene!

- No lo se! siempre que esto sucedida tarde o temprano se detenía!

- ¡Darien, no se detiene, haz algo!

La niña lloraba mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Serena, ella misma sentía como un hueco empezaba a formarse entre su pecho, la estaba perdiendo, estaba desapareciendo, sus brazos intentaban inútilmente agarrarla pero después de varios segundos su cuerpo desapareció por completo, dejando únicamente su ropa tendida en el suelo de la habitación.

Serena jamás sintió un dolor tan grande, y ni siquiera podía explicarse por que lo sentía, Rini ya no existía se había ido tan misteriosamente como había llegado.

- ¡No Rini!¡regresa!

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que el resto de las chicas salieran al patio central, y se llevaron una sorpresa totalmente inesperada cuando a lo alto en el cielo pudieron ver pequeñas naves que poco a poco descendían hacía la tierra.

- Dios, que esta pasando...

Las chicas podían sentir una gran amenaza venir hacia ellas, una a una se trasformo para poder hacer frente al mal que lentamente se estaba apoderando de la ciudad, dentro de la casa de Rei, Serena abrazaba la ropa que había pertenecido a Rini mientras Darien intentaba asimilar lo que había sucedido. Igual que las Sailor Scauts pudo sentir la energía negativa, y al salir al patio pudo ver que el enemigo estaba atacando.

* * *

Seiya corría las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, había percibido la energía maligna, y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor mientras miraban hacia el cielo le indicaron que algo estaba mal, lo confirmó cuando observó muchas naves en lo alto.

Al llegar al patio central las sailor Scauts estaban en posición de ataque y Serena no estaba con ellas.

- ¿donde esta Serena?

- ¿que haces aquí?

- ¡Donde esta Serena!

- Seiya, será mejor que te vayas...

- No pienso irme hasta ver que Serena este bien...

Serena salió detrás de Darien, algo andaba mal, podía sentir una amenaza, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse, escuchaba gritos y voces a lo lejos, pero no podía entenderles con claridad, fue hasta que Rei la tomó por el brazo que fue conciente de lo que estaba pasando

- Tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro..

- ¿que?¿de que hablas?

- ¡Serena tonta, reacciona! El enemigo esta atacando la ciudad...

- El sueño se esta haciendo realidad...

- ¿alguien me quiere decir que demonios está pasando?

- ¡Que hace el aquí!

- El quedó en pasar por mi...

- Seiya será mejor que te vayas

- No pienso dejar a Serena sola

- ¡esto no te incumbe!

- ¡Dejen de pelear los dos!

Lita se había interpuesto entre Darien y Seiya, todas se sentían nerviosas y esperaban lo peor, corrieron dentro de la casa hasta que una voz las hizo detenerse.

- Princesa...

Frente a ellas empezó aparecer la silueta de una persona, al principio les costo trabajo visualizarla, pero después de varios segundos identificaron a una mujer que vestía como una sailor Scaut, quien miraba a Serena con suma tristeza

- ¿¡quien eres!

Lita enfrentaba a la extraña en posición de ataque, detrás de ellas Mina, Rei y Amy estaban dispuestas atacar al menos indicio de peligro

- Sailor Jupiter, siempre tan protectora con tu princesa. Yo no soy un enemigo

- ¿como sabes quien soy?

- Por que te conozco, así como al resto de ustedes. Sailor Scauts

- ¿eres una Sailor?

Serena se apartó de Darien, para caminar hasta donde estaba la mujer que les hablaba, pero por reflejo el mismo la detuvo

- Princesa, que gusto me da verla

- ¿como sabes quien soy?

- Yo también soy una de tus guardianas, soy Sailor Plut.

- ¿Sailor Plut? Pero como es que no sabíamos nada de ti..

- Por que no era tiempo de que supieran de mi existencia, pero el futuro ha cambiado y es por eso que estoy aquí.

- ¿Como que vienes del futuro?

- Princesa, tenemos que sacarla de aquí, este lugar es peligroso, el enemigo puede llegar en cualquier momento.

- ¿a donde podemos llevarla?

- Príncipe, la puerta del tiempo es el lugar más seguro que conozco.

- Entonces llévanos ahí

Sailor Plut dirigió su cetro hacia el cielo mientras invocaba al Dios Cronos, lentamente una neblina espesa los rodeo por completo hasta hacerlos sentir que eran transportados a otro lugar que no parecía tener forma ni espacio, era como estar en medio de la nada, lo único que podían ver frente a ellos era una enorme puerta que parecía estar sellada.

Seiya había permanecido en silencio desde el momento en que apreció Setsuna, el la conocía y sabía quien era. Desde que llego a esa época se pregunto por que no estaban el resto de las Sailors, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. Solo hasta ese momento comprendió que en ese tiempo aun no habían despertado todas las guardianas de la princesa.

- Sailor Plut, tienes que decirnos que esta pasando

- El futuro cambio Príncipe...

- ¿como que cambio?

Todas las chicas estaban atentas esperando a que la Sailor del tiempo hablara, y esta poso sus ojos sobre la única persona que había permanecido callada desde su llegada a la puerta del tiempo. Seiya Kou.

- El futuro cambió gracias a una estrella que intervino en el destino de nuestra princesa.

* * *

Hola A todos!

Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo de la historia! estoy nerviosa! el futuro esta por descubrirse! espero les guste, comentarios, sugerencias! todoo ya saben que es bien recibido!


	8. Corazon Dividido

Serena aun sentía los rezagos de las lágrimas derramadas momentos antes, con la manga de su uniforme intentaba borrar los rastros en un intento inutil de olvidar la causa de su dolor. La mujer que estaba frente a ella la veía con una devoción que ella jamás experimento, su mirada era triste y su semblante estaba cubierto por una intenso dolor que ella podía palpar como propio.

El cuerpo de Darien aun la mantenía protegida, las Sailor Scauts, sus amigas, cerraban la distancia entre ella y la mujer que postraba su mirada en la única persona que Serena creía no tenía nada que ver con toda aquella realidad.

- El futuro cambió gracias a una estrella que intervino en el destino de nuestra princesa.

Claramente escuchó la sentencia de la Sailor que tenía frente a ella, solo que por alguna razón ella no podía entender a que se refería. Se aparto del resguardo de Darien para poder caminar hasta donde ella estaba

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Princesa, lamento tanto conocerla en estas circunstancias

- ¡deja de decirme princesa, y explícame que esta pasando!

Algo estaba sucediendo, dentro de ella podía sentirlo, un enorme sentimiento lleno de angustia que le anunciaba algo malo, podía sentir en la mirada de aquella mujer una verdad que sabía la dejaría marcada de por vida.

- Discúlpeme, no es mi intención confundirla más. Pero jamás podría referirme a usted de otra forma. Siendo su guardiana le debo respeto.

- Pe...perdóname...pero me siento muy nerviosa...

- Sailor Plut, dijiste que venías del futuro...explícanos que sucede..

- El futuro que conocí ya no existe.

- ¿cómo que ya no existe?¿entonces de donde vienes?

- Principe, mi lugar esta aqui. En la puerta del Tiempo. Yo soy la Sailor del tiempo, mi obligación es cuidar de esta puerta, jamás debó separarme de ella, obedezco a la encomienda que me hizo la reina Serenity y su sucesora.

- ¿conoces a mi madre?

- He conocído a todo el linaje del Reino Lunar, y mi lealtad la debo a todos los sucesores del milenio de Plata.

- Si dices que no debes separarte de este lugar ¿por que fuiste a buscarnos?

- Por que soy la única que podía prevenirlos del terrible peligro que corre nuestra Princesa, como les dije el futuro cambio, todo se ha derrumbado.

- Sailor Plut, ¿sabes quienes son los enemigos que nos han estado atacando?

- Se quienes son y cuales son sus objetivos Sailor Venus. Son el clan del NegaMoon, y ellos tambien han llegado del futuro. Ellos han logrado conquistar el futuro y han logrado viajar al pasado para poder destuir los últimos rastros de Tokio de Cristal

- ¿Tokio de Cristal?

- Era el hogar de la pequeña Dama...

- ¿Quién es la pequeña Dama?¿qué es Tokio de Cristal?

La desesperación la tenía acorralada, una parte de ella deseaba saber la verdad de una vez por todas, pero otra parte le decía que la verdad le dolería, sus lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, sentía una corazonada, algo le decía que conocía a la pequeña Dama...pudo recordar aquella tarde que pelearon con las hermanas del Negamoon cuando Luna P le había dicho a Rini "pequeña Dama"

- Princesa, ustedes conocen a la pequeña Dama como Rini.

- ¿Que?...¿que paso con ella?¿por que desaparecio de pronto?

Unas gruesas lágrimas se asomaron al los ojos de la Sailor del Tiempo, mientras veía nuevamente al jóven que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo y que bien sabía fue la causa de todo.

- Desapareció por que ella ya no existe.

- ¡¿como que ya no existe?

- Ella y todo su futuro desaparecio. Seiya jamás debiste haber venido.

Serena de inmediato reacciono con solo escuchar su nombre. Por un momento se había olvidado de su presencia, giró su rostro para poder encontrarse con un Seiya que la miraba con cara de angustia, como si le ocultara algo.

- ¿Que tiene que ver Seiya en todo esto?

- El detono el cambio Princesa, en el momento en el que él llego a esta época, el futuro en el que vivia la pequeña Dama desaparecio.

- Como que cuando el llegó a esta época...no entiendo...

Serena caminó hasta donde Seiya se mantenía parado con su mirada clavada en el piso

- ¿Seiya sabes que esta pasando?

- El no sabe las consecuencias de sus actos

- ¡entonces explicamelo tu!

- ¿De verdad desea saberlo princesa?

- Si...

- La pequeña Dama era hija suya y del Principe Endimion.

Muy dentro de su corazón el ya lo sospechaba, ese amor innato que sintio desde el primer día que conoció a la pequeña le hizo saber que algo invisible los unia. Darien llevó ambas manos a su cabeza mientras intentaba controlar un poco el dolor producido por la noticia.

El hueco que Serena sintió nacer en ella, en el momento que Rini desapareció pareció crecer su tamaño diez veces, el dolor le era insoportable. Su mano inutilmente intentaba callar los gemidos de dolor que salían por su boca.

Sailor Mars de inmediato corrió hasta ella para poder acurrucarla entre sus brazos, conocía tan bien a la rubía como para sentir el mismo dolor que la estaba destrozando

Todas las chicas no sabían que decir ni que hacer, deseaban quitar el dolor que parecía estar consumiendo a Darien y a Serena, y les calaba más saber que no podían hacer nada, solo podían ser testigos de su dolor.

- Como...como ella pudo ser nuestra hija...como es que llegó hasta nosotros...

- En el siglo XX un enemigo súmamente poderoso llegó hasta la tierra para apoderarse de la energía de todos sus habitantes y del cristal de plata. La derrota era inminente, los poderes que las Sailor Scauts poseían no era suficientes para poder declarar una victoria. Todas las guardianas de la princesa acudimos a su llamado para intentar proteger nuestro hogar, pero no eramos suficiente. Asi que en el preludio de la derrota la princesa de la Luna concentró toda su energía para poder encerrar al enemigo y poder exiliarlo de nuestra galaxía. Casi a cambio de su vida nuestra princesa logró derrotarlos, pero ella quedó sin energía a causa del tremendo esfuerzo, asi que en un ultimo intento de protegernos congelo al planeta entero para poder escudarlo de cualquier amenaza que pudiera presentarse mientras ella lograba recuperar el esplendor de todo su poder.

- ¿congelar?

- Asi es Sailor Mercury, La princesa Serenity congelo el planeta entero dejándolo sumido en un sueño profundo durante diez siglos.

- ¡diez siglos!

- Fue hasta que el poder del cristal de plata quedo restaurado que la princesa de la Luna despertó, con un nuevo poder y una nueva apariencia. En ese sueño de diez siglos, su corazón se transformó para poder convertirse en la Neo Reina Serenity.

- Yo, ¿una reina?

- Asi es princesa, usted con su poder restauro a todo el planeta y fundo junto a su esposo el Rey Endimion Tokio de Cristal.

- ¡entonces ellos se casaron!

- Los reyes gobernaban el planeta con infinita claridad y justicia, el reino estaba rodeado de una paz que jamás se había experimentado en la historia de la humanidad, tiempo después la Reina quedó embarazada de su primogénita. La pequeña Dama.

- Sailor Plut, por que Rini llegó hasta nuestra época?

- Cuando la pequeña Dama cumplió cinco años, un nuevo enemigo apareció. Estaba formado por un grupo que se manifestaba en contra de la Reina y Tokio de Cristal. La familia NegaMoon. Durante mucho tiempo lograron mantenerse escondidos en la lejania de un planeta fuera de nuestro sistema solar, esperando el momento para poder atacar. Una tarde el enemigo ataco a toda la ciudad, La Neo Reina intentó protegernos de nueva cuenta, pero en el momento en que Sailor Moon se transformó en la reina perdió todos sus poderes como Sailor Scaut, dejándola únicamente con el poder del cristal de plata. Pero como ustedes ya deben saber, si ella utiliza ese poder..

- Su vida corre peligro...

- Precisamente Sailor Jupiter. Asi que antes de que el enemigo lograra llegar hasta ella, todas sus guardianas reunieron toda su energía para poder protegerla con una capa de cristal tan impenetrable como el mismo acero que la dejo en un estado de coma. La pequeña Dama en su afan por salvar a su madre decidio viajar al pasado en busca de la legendaria Sailor Moon, con la esperanza de pedirle ayuda.

- Pero, si al nacer la Neo Reina Serenity desaparecio Sailor Moon, como es que ella sabía de la existencia de Sailor Moon?

- Gracias a su padre, el Rey Endimion. Todas las noches antes de dormir le contaba las aventuras de la guerrera de la Luna. Pero cuando la pequeña Dama logró atravesar la puerta del tiempo para poder viajar hacia el pasado, el enemigo descubrio su energia y viajo con ella hacia el pasado. El objetivo del enemigo es eliminar todo rastro de la familia Lunar.

- Por eso el enemigo siempre intentaba llevarsela...

- Asi es Mercury. Pero ahora todo eso son solo recuerdos para mi. Nada de lo que les he contado sigue existiendo.

Serena había permanecido en silencio mientras escuchaba el relato de Sailor Plut, todo le parecia un cuento de fantasia. Ella ¿reina?, Rini ¿había sido su futura Hija? ¿Darien y ella se se habían casado como lo había visto en su sueño?

- ¿Por que desapareció el futuro?

- Algo o mas bien alguien intervino inesperadamente...

- ¿Quien fue Sailor Plut?

- Esa explicación no me corresponde a mi princesa.

- ¿¡entonces a quien!

- A mi..bombón...

Todos se giraron para poder ver a Seiya que había caminado hasta donde estaba Serena, quien lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de desesperación y desconfianza..

- Por favor, no me mires asi. Yo no sabía nada de esto...te lo juro...

Serena dio dos pasos hacia atras mientras seguia observándolo fíjamente, apenas logró hablar sin que su voz se quebrara por completo

- que...que me has estado ocultando Seiya...

- Yo no pertenezco a este planeta...

- ¿que?

Las lágrimas de Serena ahora corrían libre y desesperadamente por todo su rostro

- Yo llegue de un planeta llamado Kymoku...y...y..vengo del futuro...

- Seiya...no entiendo...

- Yo...te conocí muchos años después de la edad que tienes ahora. Durante una batalla en la que mi raza se vió involucrada. Desde el día que te conocí quedaste clavada en mi corazón. Tu y yo compartimos muchas cosas, nuestros sueños, nuestros temores. Estuvimos juntos en las etapas más dificiles de nuestras vidas. Fuimos nuestro apoyo, el aliento que necesitabamos para poder respirar. Y cuando menos lo supe, me enamoré perdidamente de ti. Te encontrabas sola y tenía la necesidad de protegerte y estar contigo.

- ¿sola?...y...y ¿Darien?

- El no estuvo contigo durante esa batalla...una tarde después de una pelea muy dura en contra del enemigo... te pedi que me dejarás ocupar su lugar para poder amarte, pero me dijiste que jamás podrías corresponderme, que no lo tenias permitido...que tenías obligaciones que cumplir...que si tan solo nos hubieramos conocido antes, nuestra historia hubiera sido diferente...en ese momento no pude entender a que te referías...hasta ahora...

- Esto...esto...no puede ser verdad...

- Cuando todo terminó, regrese a mi planeta. Pero durante años no pude olvidarte, te quedaste clavada en mi corazón, eras la dueña de mi vida, asi que la soberana de mi planeta me dijo que existia la posibilidad de que pudiera cambiar la historia ya que hubo una época en la que tu amor por Darien fue fragil. Asi que decidi viajar al pasado para intentar tener la oportunidad que en el futuro se nos nego.

- tu...tu me engañaste...todo este tiempo...

- Bombón yo no sabía nada de esto...no tenía idea de la existencia de esa ciudad y de Rini...

- ¡no te atrevas a decir su nombre!

El golpe que lo dejo tirado fue producto del dolor que Darien sentía dentro de si, ahora podía entender todo, el era la causa de todo.

- Pero...pero...no entiendo...que tiene que ver esto con Rini...por que desaparecio

- Princesa...en el momento que su corazon decidio amar a otra persona, todo el futuro desapareció. En el instante que usted se enamoro de Seiya un nuevo futuro se formó.

-...yo..yo fui quien hizo que ella desapareciera...

- ¿Espera...Plut..entonces los sueños que Darien tenía fueron ocacionados por la llegada de Seiya?

- No Venus...esos sueños eran enviados por el yó futuro de Darien. El rey Endimión.

- ¿mi yo futuro?

- El estaba convencido que su amor no era suficientemente fuerte para poder soportar las intrigas del enemigo, asi que decidió ponerlos a prueba. Solo que jamás espero que habría una intervención ajena.

Seiya sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar y correr hacia Serena para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos. Para pedirle perdón, Asi que intentó tomarla por la mano

- Bombón...por favor...yo nunca quise hacer esto...

- ¡no me toques!

- Bombón...yo siempre te he amado, jamás ha sido mi intención hacerte daño...

- ¡no me llames asi! ¿como pudiste mentirme? Pense que lo nuestro era algo natural, que había sido el destino...y todo fue una mentira, tu planeaste todo...

- Por favor no digas eso...yo no quise mentirte...solo...solo buscaba hacernos de una oportunidad...

- ¿A base de mentiras?

Serena sentía que en cualquier instante sus piernas dejarían de sostenerla..

- Plut, dices que en el momento que Serena decidió amar a Seiya se formo un nuevo futuro...

El rostro de Sailor Plut se ensombrecio aun más, ella ya había visto el terrible futuro del planeta..

- Si Principe...el futuro se encuentra detrás de esa puerta del tiempo...

- Quiero verlo...

- No creo que sea necesario...

- Yo también quiero verlo Plut...

- Princesa...ya no tiene sentido...todo esta perdido

- Quiero verlo...abré la puerta...

La Sailor del tiempo sabía que jamás podría contrariar una órden de su princesa, hubiera querido evitar el daño que aquella realidad le haría al corazón de su futura soberana, pero su mirada estaba llena de desición, asi que alzo en lo alto su báculo para poder abrir la puerta del tiempo que resguardaba celosamente el futuro.

Serena estaba al frente de todas, sentía miedo. Pero debía afrontar las consecuencias, deseaba saber hasta donde su desición había dañado al planeta que tanto amaba. Detras de ella Darien la tomaba por el hombro, tenía el presentimiento que aquello sería algo dificil de ver. Las chicas y Seiya deseaban con todo su corazón que el futuro no fuera tan malo como ellas mismas presentían.

La puerta del tiempo se abrió de par en par, dejando un aire nebuloso que les impedía la vista. Cuando este se disipo por completo, Serena ahogo un gemido que hizo que el resto se quedara sin aliento.

Todo el paisaje estaba cubierto por una penumbra gris, no parecía haber vida en aquel lugar, el suelo era seco y estaba lleno de enormes crateres que hacían aun más terrorifico el lugar, no había nada. El cielo era negro como la noche, no había estrellas que adornaran el cielo, y la Luna ya no brillaba, parecía estar muerta.

Serena tuvo que ser sostenida por los brazos de Darien

- Dios mio...que es esto...

- Es nuestro planeta Princesa...o más bien lo que quedo de el...

Los rostros de todas las Sailor eran surcados por lágrimas solitarias que demostraban el dolor que todas sentían. Seiya sentía terror ¿el había ocacionado todo eso? Jamás habia sido su intención, su unico deseo fue siempre estar con su bombón, amarla y ser feliz a su lado

- Sailor Plut ¿que paso?

- El enemigo nos derroto...no pudimos hacerle frente...

- Pero...¿como puede ser eso posible? Somos sailor Scauts, y tenémos de nuestro lado el poder del cristal de plata

- Te equivocas Sailor Jupiter...la tierra se quedó sin la protección de la Luna...la princesa abandono el planeta tierra

- ¡No es cierto...tienes que estar equivocada!¡yo jamás los abandonaría en una situación asi!

- Princesa, usted jamás se enteró...estaba en otra galaxia junto a Seiya

- ¿me fui?

- Decidió hacer una vida lejos de la tierra para intentar disminuir el dolor que el soberano de la tierra sintió cuando usted le entrego su corazón a otro. El enemigo llegó tan abruptamante que ni siquiera nos dió tiempo de pedir su ayuda, que sé jamás nos habría negado.

- ¿Y nosotras Sailor Plut?¿en donde estamos?

- Todas perecieron en el ataque...sin el poder del cristal de plata, sus poderes jamás pudieron incrementarse...

- Y yo...

- Usted fue el último en morir Principe...defendió a su planeta hasta el último aliento..

- ¡esto es una pesadilla!¡no puede ser cierto!¡si todo esto es cierto, soy un mounstro, merezco morir por haber dejado que todo esto sucediera!

Los brazos de Darien la rodearon por completo, necesitaba alguien que la sostuviera, sentía que su alma abandonaría su cuerpo, el dolor era demasiado intenso, era como sentir una daga atravezar su cuerpo.

Seiya sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerzas, terminó sentado con la mirada perdida a causa del angustia, ¿su amor había costado la vida entera de todo un planeta?

Sailor Plut cerró la puerta del tiempo, habían visto suficiente, ahora tenían que concentrarse en generar alguna plan que les permitiera derrotar al enemigo que atacaba su época. Era la única esperanza para salvar al planeta, aunque bien sabía que su princesa era muy joven para generar un poder que les permitiera desahacerse de las fuerzas del NegaMoon.

Se acercó hasta ella para poder darle fuerzas y apoyo. Sabia que seguramente sentiría que ella era la culpable de todo

- Princesa, jamás la culpariamos por esto

- ¡yo hice todo!

- ¿que hizo? Solo se enamoro de otra persona..eso no es un pecado...usted jamas imagino las consecuencias de algo tan simple

- No lo sería para una persona normal, pero yo...yo no soy cualquier persona, tengo responsabilidades...soy una tonta...

- Sere...nadie te culpa..vamos a resolver esto...juntos vamos a luchar

- ¡Darien, tienes que odiarme!¡yo no merezco tu compasión!

- Mereces eso y mucho más, siempre eres quien se sacrifica por nosotros, además yo también tengo culpa en todo esto...yo fui quien se alejo de ti...te deje sola..

- Querias protegerme...

- Serena Darien tiene razón, no tienes la culpa de nada...el futuro siempre puede cambiar, si luchamos juntas y vencemos al enemigo podemor hacer que todo cambie de nuevo...

- Rei...yo no merezco...

- Claro que si, ahora tienes que calmarte. Tenemos una lucha, no importa si el enemigo es fuerte, pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, y si tenemos que morir en el intento lo haremos con dignidad y con honor.

- Si alguien tiene que morir, ese soy yo.

Seiya se había puesto de pie, y encaraba a todos los que estaban ahi, el era quien había ocacionado todo.

- Te protegere con mi vida Bombón, y si alguien tiene que dar su vida a cambio de la vida de este planeta, ese sere yo. Creeme que jamás me hubiera atrevido hacer todo esto sabiendo las consecuencias que mi amor por ti traeria al futuro.

- Tenemos que regresar a su época, la puerta del tiempo no permite a tantos intrusos al mismo tiempo.

- Pero no es seguro regresar para Serena

- El enemigo esta esperando a que nosotros iniciemos la lucha...después de todo su único interes es matar a la princesa, asi que prefieren que ella llegue a ellos a perder el tiempo en buscarla.

- Hay que tener fe Serena, tu siempre la tienes.

- Mina...yo...

- Todas lucharemos juntas

- Todos te protegeremos

Setsuna invoco de nuevo al tiempo y transporto a todos de nuevo a la época actual. Aterrizaron en las escaleras del templo Hikawa, todo estaba lleno de un silencio sepulcral, no parecía haber gente a su alrededor, las calles estaban vacias, los carros parecian estar abandonados, era como si todo estuviera congelado.

- ¿donde estan todos?

- La familia NegaMoon ha dejado caer un hechizo sobre todos los habitantes del planeta, todos han caido en un profundo sueño. No desean interferencias humanas.

- ¿Tanto poder tienen Plut?

- Solo la Neo Reina Serenity podría vencerlos...

- Vayamos adentro del templo, hay que prepararnos para la batalla.

Serena caminaba casi por inercia, su cabeza había recibido demasiada información, aun le costaba creer todo lo que Sailor Plut le había dicho. Se sentía lastimada, engañada y sobre todo responsable.

Responsable por haber sido la causa de la desaparición de una persona inocente, y del sufrimiento de un planeta entero. Se alejo del grupo de chicas para dirigirse al patio trasero, quería estar sola, llorar sola..

- Serena ¿a donde vas?

- Necesito estar sola por un momento Rei...estaré en el jardín trasero

- ¡no puedes estar sola!¡podrían atacarte! No puedes ir

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso Rei...si sucede algo las llamaré enseguida

Seiya observaba el comportamiento de su bombón, deseaba correr hasta ella para poder abrazarla y reconfortarla, pero la sentía tan lejana, tan abstraida...tenía que hablar con ella, explicarle lo que sentía, decirle que jamás fue su intención hacer tanto daño, asi que caminó hacia donde estaba ella y la tomo del brazo

- Bombón necesito hablar contigo

Darien de inmediato reaccionó, los celos ya no eran controlables, no después de saber que aquel hombre había destruido el futuro que a ellos dos les esperaba, haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo alejado de su Serena, lo que fuera...incluso matarlo si fuera necesario...no dejaría que se llevara lo unico que el más amaba

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla jamas!

- Esto no tiene que ver contigo...necesito hablar con ella...

- Jamás permitiré que te vuelvas acercar a ella…sera major que te vayas…

- ¡no me ire, a menos que ella me lo pida!

- Seiya...yo...no puedo hablar contigo...aun no...perdóname...

Serena salio hacia el patio trasero, caminó por el jardín que ella perfectamente conocía y tomó asiento en una de las grandes jardineras que resguardaban a los arboles de cerezo. Llevo sus manos hacia su rostro, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de forma frenetica; los sollozos que salían de su boca era la prueba feaciente del dolor que ella estaba soportando en esos momentos.

¿en que momento su vida había cambiado tanto? le dolía saber el alcance de sus desiciones, un planeta completo dependía de ella, millones de vidas habían perecido gracias a ella, sus mejores amigas murieron en aquel futuro aterrador, gracias a su partida. Y Darien, su Darien había muerto protegiendo su hogar, con el recuerdo del amor perdido. La ultima imagen que vino a su mente fue tan desgarradora como tormentosa. Rini. Su pequeña hija...ella siempre estuvo buscandola...

- ...perdóname Rini...jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño...te lo juro...yo no sabía...

Setsuna había logrado escapar de los interrogatorios del resto de las Sailor Scauts para poder ir al encuentro de su princesa, podía sentir y casi escuchar su llanto. Y al salir al jardín pudo ver por primera vez la inocencia y el terrible peso que aquella princesa cargaba sobre sus hombros. Su juventud era notoria y representaba para ellos una desventaja ante el gran poder del enemigo.

Camino hasta donde ella estaba con la intención de poder reconfortarla, y su corazon dio un vuelco al ver la desesperación con la que Serena la abrazo. Su miedo y dolor era casi perceptible, su cuerpo temblaba y su llanto no lograba detenerse.

- Dime que debo hacer Plut...como hago para que todo vuelva a ser como antes...

- Lo hecho, hecho esta Princesa...lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de vencer al enemigo para evitar la destrucción del planeta...

- ¿Pero y Rini? yo quiero que regrese...

- Eso mi querida princesa no lo puede controlar nadie mas, que usted...tu eres la dueña de tu corazón y de tu futuro

Se sentía en una encrucijada, efectivamente ella era la dueña de su corazón, en ella radicaba el futuro, y por ende le dolía más, por que solo ella sabía la verdad de sus sentimientos...solo ella sabía lo mucho que amaba a Darien y a Seiya.

- Lo voy a resolver Plut, te lo juro. Hare que todo vuelva...haré que Rini regrese.

- Nadie espera que todo vuelva a ser como antes princesa...yo en un principio cuando todo se desencadeno senti una profunda tristeza, pero más alla del amor que pude haber sentido por Tokio de Cristal y por la pequeña Dama, esta su bienestar, mi deber y el deber del resto de sus guardianas es protegerla y apoyarla, sea cual sea su desición. Incluso si su deseo sea estar con...alguien más…

- No si la vida de Rini y el resto del planeta esta en juego...

Sailor Plut conocía la mirada que cubrió el rosto de Serena, llena de entereza y de desición, su reina había tenido esa misma mirada en ocaciones en las cuales las cosas se tornaban dificiles y parecían no tener salida. Era duro para ella ver a su soberana tan jóven, tan fragil y a la vez tan llena de responsabilidad.

Serena respiró profundo, enjuago su cara con agua fría y dirigió sus pasos hacia el templo con Plut detrás suyo, tendría que tomar una desición.

* * *

Las Sailor Scauts se estaban turnando para cuidar los alrededores del templo, no habían percibido indicios de que el enemigo estuviera cerca; pero una explosión fuera del templo y un grito alerto al resto del grupo. En el patio central Rubeos encaraba a Sailor Jupiter. De inmediato el resto de las Sailor hicieron frente al enemigo con Tuxedo Mask y Seiya delante suyo.

- Vengo a darle un mensaje a Sailor Moon…

- ¡largate de aqui!

- no sin antes hablar con su princesa…

- De ninguna manera...

- Que irónico...todo este tiempo estuvimos tratando de atrapar a la niña para poder ganar la batalla y lo único que teníamos que hacer es deshacernos de la rubia...sin ella Tokio de Cristal no existe...

- ¡jamás dejaremos que la lastimes!

- Vaya...siempre has tenido la misma arrogancia Endimion...aun en tus últimos momentos...jamás te rendiste...me pregunto si sentire el mismo placer al matarte que el que sentí en el futuro…

- Te lo advierto, marchate…o juro que te mataré…

- No lo creo...no tienes la fuerza suficiente, si por mi fuera destruiriamos este planeta de inmediato...pero mi soberano tiene cierto interés en la princesa de la Luna...

- ¡nunca dejaremos que le ponga un dedo encima!

- Vaya…tu debes ser la estrella fugaz...te debemos unas gracias...sin ti nuestra victoria hubiera demorado más en llegar...

Seiya podía sentir el enojo recorrer sus venas, una fuerte cantidad de energía comenzó acumularse en su mano izquierda mientras un aura comenzaba a rodearlo por completo, estaba por iniciar su transformación.

- Esta bien...si quieres pelear...con gusto acabaré contigo...

- ¡ya basta!

Todas las miradas se postraron en la diminuta figura de Serena quien caminaba hacia donde estaban

- ¿que quieres Rubeus?

- Como no lo vi antes...eras la futura reina...

- Aun lo soy...

- No lo creo...todo el futuro quedó destruido...gracias a ti y a la estrella

No pudo ocultar el dolor que le provocaron aquellas palabras, su rostro de nuevo se contrajo y sus ojos se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas que ella intentaba con desesperación contener.

- El principe Diamante te otorgara la oportunidad de vivir a cambio de que te unas a la familia NegaMoon.

- ¡jamás haría eso!

- Ya lo hiciste una vez...abandonaste a tu planeta...

- ¡callate!¡eso no es cierto!

- En una semana iniciaremos el ataque...asi que hasta ese entonces podrás decidir...

En cuanto Rubeos desapareció Serena perdió toda la fuerza de sus piernas fue detenida por Darien quien logró sentarla en una de las escaleras del templo, su mirada se encontraba perdida y el temor que sentía en su corazón empezaba a crecer desproporcionalmente en todo su cuerpo.

- Debémos prepararnos para la batalla...será dura...

- ¿Plut, de verdad crees que no tenémos oportunidad?

- Quisiera pensar lo contrario Sailor Venus...pero no puedo..

- Jamás me rendiré...pelearemos juntas...y si tengo que usar todo el poder del cristal de plata para detener al enemigo lo hare

- Serena no puedes hacer eso, sabes que tu vida correría peligro...

- No me importa Darien...yo ocacioné todo esto...es mi deber arreglarlo...

- Bombón...de nada servirá que des tu vida...

Seiya apenas había hablado desde que se había descubierto su identidad...

- Si he entendido bien, la vida de Serena y Darien son de suma importancia para que el futuro se restaure ¿no es asi Sailor Plut?

- Asi es...pero la vida de ellos no basta para que todo regrese...los sentimientos de ella estan involucrados...tu estás involucrado...

- Lo se..y se que soy responsable. Pero no dejaré que des tu vida Bombon...haremos que el futuro de tu planeta regrese y cuando derrotemos al enemigo...yo sere el primero en irse...me queda claro que este no es mi lugar.

Serena observó como Seiya se daba la media vuelta para caminar lejos de ella, por instinto se puso de pie para ir tras el, pero la mano de Darien la detuvo

- Darien...por favor tengo que hablar con el...

- Por favor Serena...ya no sigas jugando...

- No estoy jugando Darien...pero parte de asumir mi responsabilidad es aceptar la realidad...por favor...tengo que hablar con el

Una parte de Darien no quería soltarla jamás, tenía miedo de perderla por completo, pero otra parte le decía que amarla era dejarla en libertad para que ella tomara sus propias desiciones.

- Darien, confía en mi...ahora se cual es mi lugar...

Serena corrió en la dirección en la que Seiya había caminado, y lo pudo ver recargado sobre una gruesa pared en una de las calles cercanas al templo, el tambíen estaba sufriendo...ella le estaba haciendo daño y eso la estaba destrozando.

Sus llanto era tan silencioso como el sufrimiento de su corazón...el roce que sintió sobre una de sus manos lo hizo reaccionar y encontrarse con la mirada de su Bombón llena de angustia y temor.

Seiya no soportaba verla sufrir de aquel modo, el sufrimiento de ella era como suyo, cada lágrima que ella derramaba le desgarraba el alma. Cayó sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella, se sentía desarmado, culpable, pero sobre todo inmensamente solo..quería hablar, pero sentía un nudo en su garganta, su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba...

- Pe...perdón...perdoname Bombón...yo jamas quise...te lo juro...yo...perdóname por favor...perdóname...

Seiya lloraba en el regazo de Serena mientras esta intentaba abrazarlo para tratar de mitigar un poco el dolor de la verdad.

- La responsabilidad siempre fue mía Seiya...yo fui quien decidió...

- ellos tienen razón...te menti...yo jamás debi venir...debí decirte de donde venía...pero tenía tanto miedo de perderte...perdóname...jamás dejare de pedirte perdón...

- Seiya...mírame...

El rostro de Seiya se encontraba clavado en el piso, sentía que no merecía su perdón, sentía que jamas mereció todos sus besos y sus carcias, las manos de ella buscaron su rostro e hicieron fuerza para lograr que él se encontrara con su mirada...

- hay muchas realidades que no puedo evitar...y una de ellas es que...yo te amo...

De todo lo que él espero escuchar de sus labios, esas palabras fueron las únicas que jamás imagino oir

- Yo no lo merezco...no después de todo lo que ocacione...

- ¿no lo mereces? Viajaste en el tiempo, abandonaste tu planeta y a tu familia por mi...claro que lo mereces mi querido Seiya...te ganaste mi corazón...ese es el problema...

- Bombón...yo tambíen te amo...demasiado...

- Si mi vida fuera otra...si yo fuera otra...no dudaría ni un segundo en dejar todo por ti...pero no puedo ser tan egoista...simplemente no puedo...me duele pensar en Rini...en...que todo un planeta que murio por mi...

- ¿aun lo amas?

- Lo suficiente como para luchar por la vida que Sailor Plut nos relato...la princesa que habita mi cuerpo desde hace miles de año siempre lo ha amado, nunca ha dejado de quererlo...es un amor que ha trascendido el tiempo...

- Mis hermanos tenían razón...fui demasido arrogante al enamorarme de la princesa de la Luna...

- Tu no te enamoraste de la princesa Serenity...tu te enamoraste de Serena Tsukino...y yo como Serena Tsukino te amo...pero no puedo ignorar las obligaciones que me fueron otorgadas cuando la princesa renació en mi...

te necesito...necesito que nos ayudes en esta batalla...se que eres fuerte...

Seiya sabía que aun había un secreto que le tenía guardado, y no deseaba seguir mintiendole, asi que se puso de pie con la intención de revelarlo...

- Siempre has contado conmigo…

- Entonces debemos unir nuestras fuerzas para poder vencer al enemigo…  
- Hay algo mas que quiero decirte...no quiero seguir mintiendote...quiero que conozcas mi verdadera identidad...  
- ¿tu verdadera identidad?  
- Asi es Bombón...

Sin dudas tomó su tiara de transformación y gritó las palabras que lo convertirían en la guerrera que el era. Serena observo claramente como su cuerpo se transformaba lentamente hasta convertirse en una mujer que tenía una parecido casi inexplicable con Seiya, su atuendo era revelador y podía encontrar semejanza con el de una Sailor Scaut..

- Yo soy una Sailor Scaut...soy Sailor Fighter...  
- ¿E...eres una mujer?  
- Yo nací siendo una guerrera de mi sistema solar, pero cuando mi planeta fue atacado y se nos envío en busca de nuestra princesa a tu planeta, fuimos transformados en hombres...Seiya es mi otra mitad...

Serena apenas podía pensar...

- Entiendo si estas confundida y si deseas alejarte por completo de mi...pero era necesario que conocieras mi verdadera identidad ya que para pelear necesito convertirme en esto...  
- E...eres hermosa...

Sailor Fighter no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante la respuesta de su Bombón...

- Si tu eres parte de Seiya...entonces tambíen estas en mi corazón...no tengo por que alejarme de ti...al contrario, gracias por decirme toda la verdad...  
- ¿cómo crees que lo tomen los demás?  
- Me parece que tendrás más problemas con Mina...no te la quitaras de encima

La sonrisa que asomo al rostro de ambas fue la medicina perfecta para los dolores de su corazón, asi que mientras caminaban hacia el templo y Sailor Figher se transformaba poco a poco en Seiya, Serena no dejaba de admirar el angel que la había salvado en sus momentos mas oscuros.

Muy secretamente ambos pedían a las estrellas algun día poder tener la oportunidad de estar juntos para toda la eternidad.

* * *

wooow! ¿que tal les parecio? soy una mala no? lo sientoo si hago sufrir a alguien con mi historia...pero no puedo evitarlo las palabras salen solitas y mi imaginacion corre por si sola...de cualquier modo, estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este capitulo! Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas! saben que todo es bien recibido! Mil gracias a los que siguen leyendo! Besos!

R


	9. Decisiones

Dedicada a todas las personas que me han hecho el gran favor de tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia. Espero les guste ;)

* * *

En la sala de la casa de Rei las chicas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa de centro con Setsuna a su lado, todas se encontraban sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos. Intentaban imaginar el futuro que la Sailor del tiempo les había relatado, ese futuro utópico que en pocos minutos aprendieron a querer y que ahora deseaban fervientemente se cumpliera. Ahora que tenían todas las piezas juntas, lograban entender la determinación de Rini por encontrar el cristal de Plata, podían entender la soledad que una niña tan pequeña había enfrentado con la firme esperanza de poder salvar a quien ellas jamás imaginaron sería su madre.

Darién aun sentía el dolor por la desaparición de la pequeña, en su mente se agolpaban vívidas imágenes de ella, su rostro y sus ojos color carmín que hasta ese momento podía identificar como los de la persona al que él tanto amaba. Su Serena. Rini había sido una copia exacta producto del amor que el creyó duraría para siempre.

No desea mostrar debilidad, pero la ausencia de Serena lo estaba matando lentamente. Llevaba mas de una hora esperando desde que ella le había pedido tiempo para poder platicar con quien él ya consideraba su enemigo. Un intruso que estaba poniendo en juego todo por lo que él lucho en batallas pasadas.

Setsuna no era ajena al dolor de quién había sido su futuro rey, podía ver el dolor y el temor reflejado en sus ojos. Podía incluso compartir parte de las lágrimas que aquel joven intentaba detener a toda costa; ella misma podía sentir ese ardor que le quitaba la respiración, y que parecía incrementarse cuando sus manos apretaban la ropa que una vez perteneció a la pequeña Dama.

- Y, ¿si ella decide irse? – la palabras de Darién fueron casi un susurro

Para el resto de las chicas era más que evidente el fehaciente dolor que Darién sentía dentro de si. El había perdido poco a poco el amor de Serena; desde que la conocieron fueron testigos del amor incondicional que ella siempre había sentido por el, día a día pudieron observar la chispa que se encendía en sus ojos cada vez que ella posaba su mirada en el pelinegro, era como si cada poro de su cuerpo se desbordara de amor por él. Pero eso había quedado en el pasado, siendo sus mejores amigas pudieron ver el cambio gradual que el corazón de Serena sufrió, el cambio que denotó Seiya Kou.

- Ella jamás nos dejaría solas – Rei también parecía hablar para si misma

De nuevo la sala se quedó sumida en un silencio profundo que solo Mina se atrevió a romper debido a la curiosidad que la Sailor del tiempo le causaba.

- Setsuna ¿cómo es que jamás habíamos sabido algo de ti?  
- Por que ella formaba parte de una leyenda…

Luna, quien se había mostrado reservada desde la aparición de Sailor Plut, parecía dirigirse hacia ella con cierto aire místico, como si hablara con un fantasma.

- ¿leyenda?  
- Eso creíamos que era – Artemis hablaba mientras se colocaba junto a Luna quien no quitaba la mirada de la mujer que tenían frente a ella.  
- En el Milenio de Plata había historias…o leyendas si así quieren llamarlo acerca de otras Sailor Scouts que protegían a la familia Lunar desde los límites del reino. Cuatro guardianas más que llevaban el nombre de los cuatro planetas del sistema solar exterior.  
- ¿cuatro?  
- ¿Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón?  
- Así es Amy…los cuatro planetas mas oscuros y alejados de la Luna  
- Tu eres parte de esas guardianas ¿no es cierto?

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Setsuna fue el indicador que Luna esperaba para poder confirmar sus sospechas.

- Como dices Luna, siempre fuimos parte de una leyenda  
- Pero ¿Cómo es que nunca nos conocimos en nuestra vida pasada?  
- Por que jamás fuimos convocadas por la Reina Selenity, nuestro deber era proteger al sistema solar de invasores de otras galaxias, y como dice Luna, nuestros planetas guardianes siempre fueron solitarios por naturaleza, jamás nos interesó involucrarnos con las inners.  
- ¿inners?  
- Asi es como se divide la jerarquía de las Sailor Scouts de nuestro sistema. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus son el grupo de las "inners", guardianas dedicadas a proteger a la familia desde el interior y las "outers", conformadas por Saturn, Uranus, Neptune y Pluton.  
- Y ¿donde están las otras tres outers?  
- Aun no han despertado  
- Entonces debemos despertarlas, juntas podríamos derrotar al enemigo  
- No serviría de nada Rei, ellas aun no son concientes de sus verdaderas identidades, y aunque pudiéramos convocarlas, no tendrían tiempo suficiente para controlar sus poderes. Serían más un estorbo que una ayuda  
- Y ¿como es que tu despertaste?  
- Yo jamás he renacido. He cuidado de la puerta del tiempo desde que la Reina Selenity gobernaba el milenio de plata.  
- ¡Vaya! ¿Entonces tu has conocido a toda la familia Lunar?  
- Asi es Mina, yo tuve la fortuna de conocer cuatro generaciones de la familia real, contando a la pequeña Dama.

Darién se puso de pié mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta, las emociones que estaban torturando a su corazón estaban por salirse de control, sentía una vacío profundo producto de las dudas que Serena tenía

- Serena…¿cómo fue de Reina?  
- Fue una reina ejemplar  
- ¿fuimos felices?  
- Ella hubiera dado su vida por usted y por la pequeña Dama. Yo fui testigo del gran amor que ella sintió por usted, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que lo veía; se que ahora puede que sienta duda de los sentimientos de ella hacia usted, tiene razones para hacerlo, pero créame cuando le digo que ella en el futuro vivió únicamente para usted.

Para Darién aquellas palabras fueron las mas alentadoras que había escuchado hasta ese momento, y fueron justo las palabras que él necesitaba escuchar, era lo que lo haría luchar por el futuro que no había conocido aun, pero que ahora soñadoramente anhelaba.

* * *

Serena y Seiya caminaban en silencio, se sentían un tanto emocionales luego de su plática, pero ambos sabían que la platica había sido totalmente necesaria; ella se encontraba sumida en silencio, pensando por primera vez en cómo había sido el futuro en el que había conocido a Seiya.

- Seiya ¿cómo nos conocimos?  
- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?  
- No se, curiosidad supongo…  
- Nos conocimos en el aeropuerto de Tokio  
- Cuando me dijiste que yo me encontraba sola, fue ¿por que Darién se volvió alejar de mi?  
- ¿volvió?  
- Pues, esta fue la primera vez ¿no?  
- El salio de viaje…el día que fuiste a despedirlo, nosotros nos encontramos.  
- y…tu y yo…me refiero a si, durante su ausencia paso algo entre ¿tu y yo?  
- No…nunca dejaste de quererlo…aun en tus ratos mas oscuros, jamás dejaste de amarlo…pese a que yo te pedí ocupar su lugar…  
- Pero, tu me hiciste dudar ¿no es así?  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- Si te decidiste a viajar al pasado…tuvo que haber sido por que yo te di algún indicio de interés…quizá yo si llegue amarte…pero…en ese entonces yo ya debí saber el futuro que me esperaba…  
- Bombón ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?  
- Solo quiero saber si siempre fuiste tan importante para mi, como lo eres ahora…ahora incluso en estas circunstancias no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti...

Se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras del templo Hikawa, Seiya observaba fijamente a Serena mientras esta intentaba inútilmente ocultar el repentino rubor que cubrió su rostro; ¿cómo es que alguien podía amar tanto a una persona?¿cómo es que ella tenía su corazón tan dividido? Serena como si no pudiera controlar sus deseos se acerco hasta el con el firme propósito de poder tocar sus labios una vez más, pero Seiya se alejó de inmediato.

- ¿qué pasa?  
- Perdóname Bombón…pero yo…no puedo…no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que provoque al venir por ti…no puedo ser tan egoísta como para evitar pensar en todo el bienestar de un planeta y en Rini…

Él tenía razón, ¿en que estaba pensando? Ella no podía continuar con aquello, era una locura, su deber era vencer al enemigo y regresar el futuro que por ella misma había desparecido.

- Tienes razón…lo siento…es solo que…siento..siento como si fueras a desaparecer…

Seiya permaneció en silencio, haciéndola pensar que quizá ella había encontrado la forma de incomodarlo – _si claro, arrójate a tus brazos que él te corresponderá en seguida_ – su mente como pocas veces estaba cargada de ironía

- Perdóname Seiya, no era mi intención incomodarte – él seguía en silencio, cosa que la estaba poniendo terriblemente nerviosa

- Alguien viene….  
- ¿quién viene?  
- ¡Bombón corre!

Todo sucedió muy rápido, alcanzó a escuchar el grito y el golpe que recibió de los brazos de Seiya cuando él trato de apartarla del ataque que se dirigía hasta ellos. Aun así fue alcanzaba por el rayó, haciendo que todo el lugar retumbara, y que ella al final perdiera la conciencia por completo.

Seiya apenas vio el cuerpo de Serena en el suelo se transformó, sin siquiera identificar a la persona que los estaba atacando. Un nuevo ataque fue enviado directamente hasta él, pero haciendo uso de sus poderes como Sailor Fighter lo interceptó de inmediato.

- ¡¿quién eres?¿muéstrate?

A lo lejos pudo ver a un hombre de mediana edad, sonriéndole de una forma extremadamente maligna

- Una semana es mucho tiempo perdido…así que decidí venir por lo que me pertenece. Apártate o tendré que terminar contigo

La mirada del hombre estaba clavada en el cuerpo inconciente de Serena, y de inmediato comprendió a quién quería llegar.

- ¡Jamás dejare que le pongas un dedo encima!  
- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te lo advierto…se que eres de otra galaxia y que tus poderes son distintos, pero no eres rival para mi.

Seguía caminando hasta donde ellos estaban, no parecía dudar siquiera en la posición protectora en la que él se encontraba.

- Tendrás que acabar conmigo…  
- Como desees.

* * *

Todos en el salón reaccionaron ante la descarga de energía que los ataques producían.

- Están atacando a Serena y a Seiya

Sailor Plut fue la primera en transformarse seguida por las chicas y Tuxedo Mask, y al llegar al lugar en donde se desarrollaba el ataque, pudieron ver la pelea que estaban protagonizado el hombre misterioso y una mujer que las chicas no alcanzaron a reconocer.

Darién de inmediato pudo darse cuenta que Serena estaba inconciente en el suelo mientras la mujer intentaba protegerla de los alcances del enemigo.

- ¡Serena!

El hombre al ver la presencia de Darién sonrió con mayor amplitud, y en un ataque más logró quitar del camino a Sailor Fighter, segundos después tomaba a Serena entre sus brazos mientras se alejaba del lugar

- ¡Detente!  
- ¡Por fin he logrado quitarla de tus brazos Endimión!¡Ahora ella será para mi, como siempre debió haber sido!

Darién no alcanzaba a comprender las palabras de aquel hombre, solo era conciente de lo que pasaría si el lograba llevarse a Serena. Sailor Plut atacó al hombre hiriéndolo en uno de sus hombros

- ¡debemos evitar que se la lleve!  
- ¡Demasiado tarde Plut, ella es mía!

Un enorme hoyo color negro se abrió en el cielo mientras él se introducía en el con una Serena semiconsciente que no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando. Sailor Fighter intentó lanzar un ataque para impedir que desapareciera por completo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Se habían ido.

Sailor Plut, dominada por la rabia lanzó un ataque hacia Sailor Star Fighter

- ¡que demonios haces!¡yo no soy parte del enemigo!  
- ¡Se perfectamente quien eres!¡todo esto es tu culpa!¡ahora el príncipe Diamante la tiene!  
- Se la llevaron – Darién parecía estar perdido – Plut ¿quién es?¿a donde se la llevo?  
- El es el príncipe Diamante, es el líder del clan NegaMoon…  
- ¡¿Por que se la llevo?  
- Mantente al margen Seiya…estoy empezando perder la paciencia…si no te había enfrentado había sido por la princesa…  
- ¿seiya? Plut…el no es Seiya….¡ella es una mujer!  
- ¡El es Seiya! Esa es su verdadera identidad, eso es lo que es, una intrusa que vino a nuestro planeta para robarse lo que nunca le ha pertenecido ¿no es así?

Las chicas lo miraban intensamente intentando crear una conexión entre la imagen que ellas tenían de Seiya y la mujer que estaba parada frente a ellas. Las posibles dudas se despejaron cuando el se deshizo de su transformación.

- ¡no es posible! – Mina tenía sus ojos tan abiertos que parecía se saldrían de su rostro.  
- Yo soy una Sailor Scout de otra galaxia…Seiya es en lo que me tuve que convertir cuando tuve que venir a este planeta.  
- Eres una mujer….  
- No hay tiempo para discutir la cantidad de cosas que has ocasionado a este planeta desde tu llegada, tenemos que traer a Serena de vuelta, Plut ¿a dónde se la llevo?  
- Seguramente al palacio de la familia NegaMoon…  
- Llévame, iré por ella

Darién no había hecho un pedido, sino una orden, eso a Sailor Plut le había quedado más que claro. La determinación que logró ver en sus ojos fue suficiente para que ella supiera que no dejaría que alguien más se llevara a Serena.

- Estén preparadas para un ataque, iré con el príncipe  
- Yo iré también

La reacción que tuvo Darién fue tan desconocida como desconcertante, apenas Seiya terminó de hablar, Darién se abalanzo en contra de el, con la mirada inyectada de furia

- Escúchame bien, por que solo lo diré una vez más. Si vuelves, si intentas acercarte de nuevo a Serena, te mataré con mis propias manos.  
- Entonces tendrás que hacerlo, por que no pienso alejarme de ella

La tensión y la determinación de ambos era clara, ninguno de los dos daría un paso atrás, no si eso significaba alejarse de Serena

- Chicos, no es momento para peleas, Serena esta en peligro – Amy intentaba hacer espacio entre ambos, pero era inútil  
- Príncipe

Darién soltó de un tiron a Seiya. En un segundo, el y Plut desaparecieron.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza la saco lentamente de la inconciencia. Se sentía mareada y su mirada no lograba enfocar del todo bien. -_¿qué me paso?¿dónde estoy?-_ La habitación en la que se encontraba era amplia con muros altos y grises, ella se encontraban recostada en una cama cubierta con flores. Al sentarse pudo darse cuenta que estaba vestida con un largo vestido blanco, su mano por instinto fue directo a su pecho -_"mi broche, el cristal de plata"- _sus manos frenéticamente buscaron sobre la superficie de la cama hasta hallarlo justo en uno de sus costados.

- Veo que ya despertaste…  
- ¿quién esta ahí?

Un joven alto de profundos ojos azules le sonreía desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, su cabello era azul como el cielo, y en su frente llevaba una marca muy similar a la suya, solo que esta estaba invertida y era de un color negro como la noche.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, haciendo que Serena retrocediera hasta quedar recargada sobre una de las paredes, cerró sus ojos esperando ser atacada, pero para su sorpresa él tomo una de sus manos y la llevó hasta sus labios para depositar un suave y frío beso.

- Por fin estarás a mi lado…  
- ¿quién eres?  
- Soy el príncipe Diamante, soberano de la familia NegaMoon  
- Tu…¿eres parte del enemigo?  
- Yo no lo llamaría así…nosotros somos quienes siempre debimos gobernar el sistema solar, somos más poderosos, la familia Lunar usurpo lo que nos pertenecía, por eso acabamos con ellos

La amenaza que sintió Serena hizo que ella intentara transformarse en Sailor Moon para enfrentarlo, pero el cristal de plata no parecía responder a su llamado.

- El cristal de plata no tiene poder en este lugar…aquí solo prevalece el poder del cristal negro. Además no es mi intención hacerte daño  
- ¿Que quieres?  
- Que seas mi reina.  
- ¿qué?  
- Desde que te vi en el futuro aquella tarde que atacamos tu palacio, no he dejado de desearte un solo segundo. Tus ojos, tu piel tan blanca como la porcelana...y ese olor que desprendes…

Serena tuvo que pegarse más a la pared debido a la cercanía del rostro de Diamante, sus ojos empezaron arder, se sentía amenazada, invadida, y sus manos aprisionaban su rostro para que pudiera verlo.

- Eres tan hermosa como recuerdo…  
- ¡no me toques!  
- Serás mía…en cuerpo y alma…

Las lágrimas de Serena rodaron por su rostro cuando Diamante se acercó hasta ella para poder besar su cuello mientras sus manos atraían su cintura para aprisionarla contra su cuerpo.

- El sabor de tu piel es intoxicante…  
- ¡Suéltame!

Los brazos de Serena luchaban inútilmente para intentar alejar el cuerpo de Diamante, pero parecía imposible, él seguía recorriendo su cuello con sus labios mientras aspiraba profundamente.

- ¡Basta…por favor….basta!

El se alejo de ella para clavar su mirada sobre sus ojos

- Te dejaré razonar un poco tu comportamiento. Deberías estar agradecida, he salvado tu vida.  
- ¡jamás te agradeceré nada!¡tu destruiste el futuro, mi hogar, mataste a todos mis seres queridos!  
- El futuro estaba en peligro cuando nosotros los atacamos, pero la destrucción la detonaste tu cuando dejaste de amar a Endimión.  
- ¡yo jamás he dejado de amarlo!  
- Tengo mis dudas…pero eso no me importa, serás mía quieras o no.

El cuerpo de Diamante se abalanzo sobre el de Serena, haciéndolos caer sobre la cama, mientras ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para separarlo pero el recorría sus piernas con la vista nublada a causa del deseo.

* * *

Darién se encontraba frente a la puerta del tiempo con Plut a su lado, ella le indicaba en que dirección encontraría el palacio de Diamante, y le había dicho que a partir de ese punto tendría que ir solo, ya que ella tenía que quedarse para cuidar la puerta del tiempo.

- Cuando logré salir con la Princesa, haga que ella use el Cristal para que yo pueda localizarlos y los saque de aquí

La desolación en la que se encontraba el planeta era la prueba de que el enemigo había acabado con todo, no parecía haber vida en aquel lugar. Corría entre las calles desoladas guiado por la torre negra que lograba ver y que Plut le había dicho era el palacio de Diamante.

Después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, logró llegar hasta la enorme estructura, pero tuvo que esconderse detrás de un muro debido a las voces de dos mujeres que caminaban por el gran pasillo.

- No puedo creer que Diamante se haya atrevido a traerla hasta aquí  
- Esta obsesionado con ella Catsy…desde que la vio en el futuro no dejó de pensar en ella  
- ¡Pero esta niña no es la reina que conoció!¡ Esa reina desapareció con todo el futuro!¡debería matarla!  
- Eso lo hará hasta que sacie sus deseos.

Para Darién aquellas fueron unas palabras de advertencia, tenía que apresurarse ¿pero en donde se encontraba Serena? Empezaba a sentir la desesperación correr por todo su cuerpo _- ¿y si ya es demasiado tarde?-_ su puño se estrello contra la pared, pero el rostro de Serena inundo su mente al tiempo que recordaba las palabras que ella le había dicho en la batalla contra Beryl "siempre podrás encontrarme, por que mi corazón siempre latirá por ti" –_pero…como puedo saber si eso sigue siendo cierto_- Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, no importaba si ella ya no lo amaba, él si lo hacía y mientras el estuviera vivo, jamás permitiría que algo le pasara.

Dejaría que su corazón lo guiara.

* * *

- Por favor…detente…por favor…

Los besos y las manos de Diamante estaban descontrolados, Serena seguía luchando mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas desesperadas. Los sollozos empezaron a salir de su boca cuando él tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se acercaba hasta sus labios para poder besarla _–no por favor, yo no quiero que él me bese – _

- Por fin serás mía

Ella solo logró cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió los fríos labios de Diamante contra los suyos.

- ¡aléjate de ella!

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento ¿estaba soñando? Su mirada cristalina podía ver a Tuxedo Mask parado en el umbral de la puerta y descubrió que no era un sueño cuando Diamante se alejo de ella para poder hacer frente a Darien.

- ¡Darién!  
- ¡Jamás debiste atreverte a tocarla!

Fue un momento de distracción de Diamante lo que necesitó Darién para poder atacarlo y dejarlo inmovilizado un par de segundos; segundos que el aprovechó para tomar a Serena entre sus brazos y salir corriendo del lugar. Detrás de ellos podían escuchar los gritos de Diamante, mientras pedía a todos sus guardianes, salieran en búsqueda de ellos dos.

Darién entro en un edificio en ruinas para ganar un poco de tiempo, deposito a Serena en el suelo mientras inspeccionaba el lugar y se aseguraba que nadie los había visto entrar en aquel lugar. Solo hasta que escuchó el sollozo de Serena fue conciente de su presencia

- ¿estás bien?

Ella no pudo contestarte, solo se arrojó a sus brazos intentando encontrar un poco de seguridad en el

- Gracias por haber venido…  
- ¿Te hizo algo? – los músculos de su rostro se encontraban contraídos debido al enojo que le producía pensar que el la hubiera dañado.  
- No…no tuvo suficiente tiempo…  
- ¿estas segura? Por que si él te hizo algo yo…  
- ¡No, no! Ya te arriesgaste suficiente…  
- Esperaremos un poco, seguramente nos están buscando por todos lados..

Darién tomó asiento en un montón de escombros mientras quitaba el antifaz de su rostro; Serena se acercó a el para sentarse a su lado, pero su reacción fue tan sorpresiva como dolorosa, ya que apenas tomó asiento el se levantó para alejarse de ella.

- Perdón, no es mi intención hacerte sentir incomodo.

El seguía sin hablar, lo cual hizo que ella sintiera mas ansiedad, solo una ves sintió esa frialdad cuando él perdió la memoria en la batalla de Beryl y se unió a las filas del enemigo.

- ¿no piensas hablarme?  
- ¿qué quieres que te diga? – su voz sonaba cansada  
- ¡No lo se! Siento como si mi sola presencia te lastimara  
- Pues así es…me duele tenerte cerca

Serena intento ocultar el dolor que aquellas palabras le provocaron

- Si tanto te duele mi presencia. Debiste dejarme a mi suerte  
- ¡no digas tonterías!  
- ¡No lo son! Para que salvar algo que claramente te causa daño  
- ¡por que te amo!¿tu crees que yo no desearía ahorrarme todo este dolor y simplemente olvidarte?¿acaso crees que no me tortura saber lo que fue nuestro futuro?¿que tuvimos una hija?¿que la vi, la abrace? ¡Y que ahora ha dejado de existir!¡tu no tienes idea del dolor que me esta carcomiendo el cuerpo!  
- ¿¡acaso crees que yo no me siento mal!¡¿quien crees que provocó todo esto?¡fui yo!¡y no he dejado de lamentarme un solo segundo desde que descubrimos la verdad!  
- Déjalo Serena, se en qué lugar estoy dentro de tu corazón…

Estuvo a punto de darle la espalda, pero fue detenido por la mano de Serena

- No tienes idea de cómo esta mi corazón…..durante años te he amado y…siento una culpa terrible por haber dudado de ti, cuando lo único que siempre has hecho es protegerme…y..para que quede claro…si tengo que decidir entre ti y Seiya…lo haré por ti….aunque esa decisión me deje marcada de por vida  
-Yo no quiero las migajas de tu amor…amar no es hacer algo por compromiso…por culpa…yo no quiero eso…  
- Y no vas a tener eso…mi vida ha estado unida a la tuya desde el pasado, y seguirá así…cueste lo que cueste…yo traeré al futuro y a Rini de regreso.  
- ¿Explícame por que no puedo creer en tus palabras?¿por qué siento que te estás atando a mi solo por deber?¿por que ya no veo ese brillo en tus ojos cada vez que me miras?  
- Por que no soy la misma…separarme de ti me cambio por completo…antes todo mi mundo giraba alrededor de ti…aprendí a vivir sin ti…  
- ¿y como pretendes explicar la parte que corresponde a Seiya?  
- El fue un factor ajeno, que llegó a mi vida sin que lo yo esperara.  
- ¿ajeno? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Plut? Él viajo a nuestra época con toda la intención de separarnos…él lo tenía todo planeado…  
- Quizá el si, pero yo no. Yo tome mis decisiones a ciegas…sin saber que tu y yo teníamos un futuro…si yo hubiera sabido…te juro que jamás me habría alejado de ti…incluso ahora no podría tomar un camino alejado de ti  
- ¿Para que Serena? Tu ya no me quieres…  
- Una parte de mi te quiere Darien, la princesa que esta dentro de mi, pide a gritos estar a tu lado, desea cumplir la promesa de estar juntos para toda la eternidad…

Darién se alejó de ella casi por instinto, dentro de el había una batalla intensa, ya no sabía que hacer, no deseaba su lástima, ni su sacrificio. Amarla era dejarla en libertad.

- El futuro ya no existe Serena. Así que tienes todo el derecho de seguir tu camino y de estar con quien tu desees. Yo no pienso ser un nudo en tu vida. – la voz de el se quebraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba, la había perdido para siempre-

Las manos de Serena tomaron las suyas, y sus lágrimas se derramaron en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron

- vamos a estar juntos en esta lucha y si sobrevivimos, construiremos de nuevo nuestro futuro…te lo prometo. - Y en ese instante, Darién, logro ver de nueva cuenta a su princesa.

* * *

Sailor Plut no se había movido desde que Darién cruzo la puerta del tiempo, empezaba a sentir demasiada ansiedad, ya habían pasado más de seis horas y aun no podía percibir rastros de la energía del cristal de Plata.

Se concentraba detenidamente a la menor señal, pero no lograba sentir su presencia. "¿Y si no lo lograron?"- "No, si ella ya no estuviera con vida, el cambio sería aun mayor"-

Descanso su cuerpo con apoyo de su báculo mientras sus pensamientos regresaban inevitablemente hacia el futuro

* * *

_- Algo se avecina Plut…puedo sentirlo…._

__

Como pocas veces, Sailor Plut había sido llamada por la Neo Reina Serenity para poder reunirse con ella en privado en el palacio de Tokio de Cristal. Su llamado le pareció tan misterioso, que cuando estuvo frente a su reina supo que aquella reunión era de carácter secreto.

- Nadie debe saber de esta reunión Plut, ni siquiera Endimión.  
- ¿qué le preocupa? ¿Habrá un nuevo enemigo?  
- Para que exista el bien, debe de prevalecer el mal.  
- Si hay un nuevo enemigo estaremos preparadas, le daré aviso a las Outers de inmediato.  
- Y si yo soy la causa del mal ¿qué harás mi querida Plut?

El rostro lleno de tristeza que enmarco a su reina fue el primer augurio de lo que estaba por suceder. Pudo ver como las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las blancas mejillas de su soberana mientras esta tomaba asiento totalmente rendida por los sentimientos que agobiaban su alma.

_- Usted jamás nos pondría en peligro…  
- No por conciencia…pero mi querida Plut…yo seré la principal causa para que todo lo que conoces desaparezca. Esperaba que él encontrara resignación como yo lo hice hace tantos años; pero me he dado cuenta que todos estas años, él ha estado s__ufriendo un verdadero tormento y jamás se ha rendido…  
- ¿De quien habla?  
_

_Su mirada le dio la respuesta que ella estaba buscando, de inmediato sintió como todo su estomago se contrajo a causa del disgusto que la sola mención de aquella persona le estaba provocando. Su mente corrió años atrás en aquella batalla interestelar en la que Sailor Scouts de otra galaxia habían llegado a la tierra para luchar junto con ellas. Y el rostro de la estrella fugaz que intentó robarse el corazón de su princesa inundo toda su mente justo antes de que pudiera escuchar su nombre._

__

- Seiya – el nombre salio casi como un susurro de los labios de su reina  
- El fue pasado  
- El regresara…y yo…pondré en peligro todo lo que más amo.  
- Mi reina, por favor no entiendo. ¿A que quiere llegar?  
- Si en algún momento..mi corazón llegara a dudar del amor que siento por Endimión será tu deber evitar que yo elija otro futuro. No importa que debas de hacer, tu deber será proteger este futuro ¿entiendes?  
- Mi reina…  
- Incluso si la única opción sea despertar el verdadero poder del cristal de Plata.  
- Pero…usted sabe las consecuencias de esa elección…  
- Lo se…

La reina de Tokio de Cristal por primera vez en muchos años, se permitió acercarse hasta su guardiana más antigua para poder envolverla en un cálido abrazo, que tomó a la Sailor del tiempo totalmente desprevenida.

- Solo tu puedes ver el tiempo…solo puedo confiar en ti Plut…prométeme que si algo amenaza el futuro no dudarás en protegerlo…incluso a costa mía…

_Sailor Plut pudo sentir sobre sus hombros las lagrimas de su reina, y con un nudo en su garganta y el corazón encogido, juró proteger el futuro tal y como lo conocía.  
_

* * *

Lentamente sus recuerdos empezaban a disolverse, sus ojos violeta se abrieron suavemente mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente su cetro. Ella se lo había prometido. Si algo amenazaba el futuro ella tendría que defenderlo a toda costa. Y Ahora podía entender las palabras de su reina, era el corazón de Serena Tsukino quien estaba impidiendo la construcción del futuro; ella ya no amaba a Darien. _"No hay otra opción, tenemos que traer de vuelta a nuestra princesa"_

Pocos podían entender la complejidad en la que estaba envuelta el renacimiento de la princesa de la Luna después de la destrucción del milenio de Plata; el alma de la heredera de la Luna había escogido un corazón puro para poder renacer, un cuerpo que le permitiera albergarse para poco a poco ir desarrollando los poderes que una vez le fueron concedidos. Era un proceso de metamorfosis en la que ambas partes terminarían por fusionarse, la princesa Serenity y Serena Tsukino, justo como había pasado cuando la tierra quedó sumida en un profundo sueño justo antes de que naciera Tokio de Cristal.

Pero bajo aquellas nuevas circunstancias, ya no había tiempo para esperar ambas partes se unieran, en ese punto, solo una de las dos podría sobrevivir. Y Sailor Plut tenía muy claro quien sería.

* * *

Serena y Darién se encontraban escondidos detrás de un muro, las hermanas del NegaMoon y Rubeus habían logrado entrar al edificio en el que ellos se encontraban, era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos los encontraran.

- ¡sabemos que están aquí!¡puedo sentir la asquerosa energía de tu princesa!  
- No podremos luchar nosotros dos contra todos…trataré de distraerlos para que puedas usar el cristal de Plata y Sailor Plut venga por nosotros  
- Darien, es muy peligroso…  
- No tenemos otra opción…tranquila, te prometo que te sacaré de aquí.

Se acercó hasta ella para besar su frente y salir al encuentro con Rubeus

- No tienes por que seguir buscándome, aquí estoy…  
- Debo reconocer que fuiste demasiado valiente como para venir hasta nuestro territorio  
- Jamás dejaría que la lastimaran…  
- También fuiste demasiado estupido…no lograrás salir con vida de aquí…  
- Ya veremos Rubeus

Darién fue el primero en atacar; dio un salto de frente para poder estrellar su cuerpo contra el de Rubeus quien con algo de dificultad esquivo el ataque. Ambos esquivaban y atacaban con la misma intensidad. En cuanto Darien la dejo sola Serena no perdió tiempo para hacer que el cristal de plata emitiera energía y así Plut pudiera localizarlos. Pero fue descubierta por una de las hermanas Negamoon, quien atacó de inmediato.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, pudo ver el haz de luz dirigirse hasta ella, mientras un cuerpo se posaba frente a ella para protegerla

- ¡Darien!

Su cuerpo se desplomo por completo frente a ella, haciendo que Serena corriera por inercia hasta donde el estaba, al llegar hasta donde el uno de sus mayores temores se hizo realidad frente a sus ojos. Darién estaba herido, su hombro estaba perforado y grandes cantidades de sangre brotaban mientras él intentaba ahogar los gritos de dolor.

- ¡Calma..estarás bien…!  
- Vete Sere….tienes que irte…  
- No…no…jamás te dejaría así…

Con gran esfuerzo él se puso de nuevo de pie, su mano apretaba fuertemente su herida para intentar controlar la hemorragia, sus ojos azules miraban desafiante s a los enemigos que tenían frente a ellos

- Primero tendrán que matarme….  
- Nada nos causaría más placer…

Ambos se prepararon para recibir el ataque, cerraron sus ojos mientras Darien abrazaba a Serena

- ¡Grito mortal!

Unas manos rozaron sus cuerpos y en un instante fueron teletransportados de aquel lugar para después aparecer en el patio central del templo Hikawa. Al llegar Darién se desplomo por completo. Estaba inconciente.

- ¡Darién, despierta!¡vamos, despierta!¡por favor…no me puedes dejar así!

El resto de las chicas acudieron a ellos en cuanto percibieron su energía, en el patio central Serena sostenía el rostro de Darién, quien se encontraba tendido en el suelo, y Sailor Plut apenas podía permanecer de pie..ya que se apoyaba fuertemente en su báculo.

- ¡Serena!¡que paso?  
- Rei….Darién esta herido… Amy..por favor ayúdalo…esta sangrando mucho…  
- Tranquila, lo llevaremos adentro…Lita, Mina…  
- ¿Sailor Plut, estas bien?  
- Estaré bien…solo perdí energía por el esfuerzo para traerlos a ambos…hay que prepararnos…deben de venir detrás de nosotros…

Mina y Lita estaban por tomar a Darien, cuando Seiya intervino

- Yo lo llevaré…

Seiya se acercó hasta donde estaba Serena, para poder cargar el cuerpo de Darien y llevarlo dentro.

Serena aun tenía sus manos manchadas de la sangre de Darién, permanecía sentada con la mirada perdida, las personas que mas amaba estaban en peligro. Todo estaba pendiendo de una fina línea que separaba a la destrucción de la sobrevivencia. Y ella seguía sintiendo ese peso en sus hombros, ese peso de saber que era responsable de tantas cosas que ella jamás creyó estarían en sus manos.

Ya no tenía lágrimas que llorar, se sentía seca por dentro, parecía como si su alma se hubiera desprendido de su cuerpo, ya le era imposible diferenciar los sentimientos dentro de su corazón.

Su única esperanza yacía en el único objeto que siempre la había rescatado de las peores batallas, deseaba con todo su corazón poder controlar el poder mágico que se apoderaba de ella cuando se convertía en la princesa Serenity…sus manos apretaban fuertemente el broche que resguardaba el cristal de Plata y pedía con todas sus fuerzas que un milagro ocurriera.

Plut a lo lejos observaba la posición vulnerable en la que se encontraba su princesa, podía adivinar que era lo que pasaba por su mente y la voz de su reina regreso a su cabeza._ "Será tu deber proteger el futuro, aun a costa mía"._

Decidida caminó hasta donde se encontraba Serena Tsukino, y como si fuera cosa del destino, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambas pudieron entender lo que la otra estaba pensando sin tener la necesidad de hablar.

Seiya quien había permanecido en silencio desde la llegada de Serena y Darién y observó como ella se levantaba con el broche entre sus manos y se alejaba del grupo con Sailor Plut a su lado. Y sin saber por que, tuvo miedo de perderla para siempre.

* * *

Hola de nuevo ¿cómo están?

Lamento haberme tardo en actualizar, pero me costó un poco de trabajo ordenar todas mis ideas. Estamos en la recta final del Fic! quedan dos capítulos más! Me siento super emocionada! Como pueden ver, sigo caminando sobre la historia original, pero he hecho algunas adaptaciones para poder construir el universo que estoy creando. Añadí un poco de aventura al momento en que Darien, va al rescate de Serena, ya que siempre me parecio sumamente facil la forma en que llego por ella y como salió. Asi que se las puse un poco dificil.

Creo que con este capitulo quedan más claros los sentimientos de Serena, en esa época, y pese a todos los problemas que surgieron, ella ama a Seiya, solo que tiene temor por obvias razones a reconocerlo y entregarse a sus sentimientos. Aun así, hay demasiadas cosas en juego...

Nos estamos leyendo y de nuevo mil gracias por leer, ya saben sugerencias, comentarios, todo es bien recibido.

R.


	10. Resurrección

Hola ¿cómo están? Aquí les paso el penultimo capitulo, este estará narrado desde la perspectiva de Serena, el último por Seiya y terminaremos con un pequeño epílogo. Estoy sumamente satisfecha con el resultado de este capítulo, casi he llorado cuando lo termine. Espero les agrade!

* * *

Serena´s POV

* * *

La penumbra que cubría la habitación de Rei, me hacía sentir en un especie de refugio, mis manos las sentía extremadamente secas. Era la sangre de Darién. Aunque intentaba no pensar en el miedo que me producía perder a mis seres queridos me era imposible no hacerlo; mis amigas, mis guardianas estaban preparadas para morir en la lucha si ello implicaba mantenerme con vida. Aunque yo bien sabía que su vida no haría la diferencia. No se si era el instinto del cristal de plata, o esa otra mitad mía que era la luz para muchos, pero estaba segura que Sailor Plut me estaba ocultando algo. Aun no me atrevía a verla, por alguna razón extraña mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, y aunque deseaba hablar mi voz no salía, tenía demasiado miedo.

Las manos de Sailor Plut tomaron las mías, creo que era un gesto que intentaba demostrar apoyo, lo que yo había conocido de ella en las últimas horas me hacía suponer que era una persona sumamente fría, pero supongo que se debe a la soledad que la ha envuelto tantos años.

- Princesa….

Era ahora cuando tenía que sacar mi temple, mi valor, el porte mítico que se suponía debía tener por ser la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna, pero nada. Lo único que logré fue que mis ojos se nublaran y mi rostro se contrajera a causa del llanto que me amenazaba con salir. Sailor Plut no pronuncio una palabra más, por un momento pensé que estaba decepcionada por mi falta de carácter, pero el llanto que escuche escapar de su boca fue lo que hizo que yo buscara su mirada y lo único que encontré fue su mirada violeta inmensamente triste y llena de lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas. Fue entonces cuando lo supe, ella sabía como tener una oportunidad en contra del enemigo, solo que sería a costa de mía.

- Plut…¿cómo hago para salvarlos a todos? Yo…no puedo verlos morir frente a mis ojos…debo de poder hacer algo ¿no? Por algo soy la princesa de la Luna…soy la portadora del cristal de Plata…tiene que haber una oportunidad.  
- Es un precio demasiado algo mi querida Serena Tsukino….

"Serena Tsukino" era la primera vez que la escuchaba llamarme por mi nombre

- Pagare el precio con gusto…solo dime…  
- Tienes que decidir…

Así fue que me enteré de la decisión más importante de mi vida. ¿Estaba temerosa? Si. ¿Dolida? También. ¿arrepentida? Jamás. Aunque no era una garantía, existía la posibilidad de que al despertar a la princesa Serenity de forma definitiva el cristal de Plata pudiera alcanzar niveles de poder que yo jamás podría alcanzar de una forma tan precipitada, pero era una esperanza de poder vencer al enemigo. Mi cuerpo solo era un canal, al menos era la mejor forma en que yo podía ver las cosas. Mi vida como Serena Tsukino estaba contada, la daría a cambio de la vida de mis seres queridos y del regreso del futuro en donde Rini volvería a existir para poder ser feliz a lado de su madre La Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endimión. No podía pedir mayor recompensa.

Solo había algo que me llenaba de tristeza, más bien era alguien; alguien que se robo mi corazón desde el día que lo conocí, que aprendió arrancarme suspiros a través de sus besos, de sus abrazos y de esas tantas veces que me decía que me amaba. Mi Seiya. Su viaje al pasado fue una perdida de tiempo, al menos así era como yo lo veía. Intentó darnos una oportunidad, para poder escribir nuestro propio destino, pero mi destino estaba escrito desde el día que nací.

Salimos de la habitación luego de una larga charla con Sailor Plut, como ella misma me lo dijo "en el momento indicado de la batalla, tendrás la opción de decidir, y tendrás que pensar en Rini". Ella misma dudaba de mi capacidad para poder otorgar mi vida al cristal de Plata, supongo que es normal, tomando en cuenta que yo solo soy una niña de 15 años de edad, mientras que la princesa Serenity lleva miles de años existiendo esperando la oportunidad de renacer para poder traer paz a la tierra y lo más importante para poder regresar a los brazos de Endimión. Eso no era tan malo, una parte de mi, también amaba a Darién.

Entramos a la Sala en donde nos esperaban las chicas, estaban asustadas. Lo podía ver en cada una de sus miradas, aunque también podía ver la determinación de morir por mi. Pregunté por Darién, y me dijeron que el ya estaba despierto, les pedí que me dejaran hablar a solas con el, mientras Plut se organizaba con ellas para la batalla que se avecinaba, según ella el enemigo esperaba a que nosotros atacáramos primero.

Entre a donde estaba Darién, estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, y su mirada se notaba cansada, aun así cuando entre intento poner su mejor cara para que yo no me preocupara por su estado, aunque su intento fue inútil.

- ¿cómo estás?  
- Bien, ya me siento mucho mejor.  
- Mentiroso  
- estoy bien sabiendo que tu estas a salvo  
- No valgo la pena como tu crees…

Me miró de una forma extraña, como si intentara descifrar los secretos de mi corazón, hizo un esfuerzo para poder sentarse, y poder tocar mi mejilla con su dedo índice. Y su mirada, estaba llena de amor por mi.

- Princesa Jamás digas eso. Tu has sido la razón de mi existencia en esta y en mi vida pasada

Mis manos se apretaron tan fuerte que pensé que mis uñas terminarían por perforar mi piel, y sin siquiera pensarlo las palabras que siempre quise decir salieron de mi boca

- Tu amas a la princesa Serenity…no a mi…

Ahora su mirada estaba llena de interrogación, y creo también de reproche hacia el mismo. Le estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Siempre nos hemos amado por eso…pero Serena también te amo por lo que eres ahora, por la dulzura que emanas, por tu espontaneidad, tu adoración por las cosas simples…es todo. ¿qué pasa?¿que tienes?  
- Nada. No me hagas caso, solo estoy nerviosa por la batalla.  
- Todo saldrá bien, te protegeremos a toda cosa.  
- ¡es que ya no quiero que hagan eso!

No tenía pensando gritar, pero estaba harta de lo mismo. Ya no deseaba ser la responsabilidad de ellos, era demasiado. Creo que él noto mi dolor ya que de nuevo se sentó frente a mi, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mis labios, me quede petrificada.

- Siempre te voy amar Serena…aunque tu corazón ya no me pertenezca.

Sabía a lo que el se refería, era el acto más noble que el hizo por mi, me puse de pie y antes de salir de la habitación, alcance a decirle

- Pronto estarás con tu princesa.

Al salir me encontré con la mirada de Seiya, me estaba esperando, mi dulce Seiya, sentí tanta tristeza…debo de reconocer que él era lo que más me dolía, despedirme de él sería lo más difícil. Aun tenía tiempo, Plut y yo habíamos acordado que iniciaríamos la pelea por la mañana. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, eran mis últimas horas.

* * *

Podía ver temor en los ojos de Seiya, así que solo atine a tomarlo por la mano y caminar en dirección a la ciudad, deseaba ir a mi casa por última vez.

- Bombón ¿a dónde vamos?  
- Quiero ir a mi casa  
- Pero es peligroso, el enemigo podría atacarnos  
- Ellos están esperando que nosotros iniciemos la batalla. Quiero que conozcas mi casa

Se quedo callado y sus mejillas se sonrojaron

- Claro, lo olvide. ¿tu ya la conoces no es así?  
- En el futuro..  
- No importa, quiero ir contigo.

Lo note nervioso, creo que el presentía que algo no estaba bien, pero al final decidió seguirme la corriente, caminamos por las calles con nuestras manos unidas y a pesar del cielo gris sobre nosotros y las personas congeladas en las calles fue algo que yo disfrute inmensamente.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me encontré con mi familia, se quedaron congelados, en una imagen que yo siempre recordaría, Mama regañaba a Sammy con un cucharón en una de sus manos, y mi papa asomaba la vista por arriba de su periódico, unas lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas que de inmediato limpie con el puño para intentar que Seiya no se diera cuenta.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de él, y me quede ahí por unos minutos más, note su ansiedad ya que empezó a mover una de sus piernas, tome de nuevo su mano y subí las escaleras con el pegado a mis espaldas, entre de inmediato a mi recamara y el pareció vacilar, ya que se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta con su vista fija en mi. No pude evitar sonrojarme

- Bombón ¿qué pasa?

Le di un tiron para invitarlo a pasar y después rodee su cuerpo para poder cerrar la puerta detrás suya, lo note aun más nervioso. Yo misma estaba nerviosa, pero estaba decidida, mis últimas horas se las dedicaría solo a él.

Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y su cuerpo estaba muy tenso, mi silencio no le estaba ayudando. Me acerque a el sin dejar de mirarlo y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, quería intoxicarme de su olor, quería grabar en mi memoria aquel momento, el cerró sus brazos alrededor mío, y yo ya no pude contenerme más. Me puse de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios, y me entregue a un beso lleno de esperanza y necesidad.

Creo que mi beso le dije todo lo que él necesitaba saber, por que de un momento a otro me aprisiono en una de las paredes para poder buscar un poco de apoyo y besarme con mayor intensidad, nos separamos hasta que nos falto el aire.

Mi corazón latía desmesuradamente, podía sentir mi amor por él en cada fibra de mi ser, me estaba consumiendo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma natural en cada roce de su piel, lo sentí dudar, ya que se freno en seco y se intentó alejar, pero yo no pensaba dejarlo, ya que cerré mi mano con mayor fuerza mientras alcance a susurrar

- Por favor...no te alejes...  
- Bombón, mírame...

Seiya se acercó hasta mi, y tomo mi barbilla con una de sus manos para hacer que nuestras miradas se encontrarán

- ¿qué estás haciendo?  
- Quiero estar contigo – dije con mi voz casi quebrada  
- ¿por qué ahora?  
- Por que…no sabemos si sobreviviremos a la batalla…no quiero que te arrepientas de haber venido, aun en estas circunstancias…

De nuevo se acercó hasta mi, y me hablo con tal seguridad que ya no pude negarme más la verdad en mi corazón, yo lo amaba, como jamás ame a nadie.

- Jamás me voy arrepentir de haber venido y vivir lo que he vivido contigo.  
- Perdóname…desearía que todo fuera diferente…  
- Cada beso que me diste, ha valido la pena Bombón...lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces...

Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca, podía sentir su aliento contra mi boca, sus labios empezaron a rozar levemente mis labios mientras una de sus manos me acercaba mas hacia su cuerpo.

Sus labios me tomaron de nuevo, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que enredar mis manos entre su cabello para intentar hacer el contacto más profundo, ya no teníamos dudas, nuestros cuerpos empezaron a buscarse con mayor necesidad, con mayor fuerza

- Te necesito Seiya...  
- Te amo tanto…tanto…

Mis manos empezaron a viajar hasta su pecho, para intentar desabotonar su camisa, y Seiya se detuvo de nuevo

- Bombón...por favor...si sigues..yo no podré detenerme...  
- Yo no deseo que te detengas Seiya…no ahora..  
- Bombón…  
- Por favor...si...si tu no deseas que pase esto..solo dímelo y me detendre...  
- No tienes idea cuanto deseo que esto suceda...cuanto lo soñé...cuantas veces te imagine conmigo...pase noches enteras dibujando tu rostro en mis sueños…

Me beso de nuevo mientras me cargaba entre sus brazos y se dirigio hasta donde estaba mi cama, donde me depositó suavemente, su mirada estaba llena de deseo, de necesidad, tenía un brillo diferente, y supongo que yo me veía igual, ya que sus labios susurraban un "te amo" mientras empezaba a desabotonar mi blusa.

Mi respiración se hizo cada vez más entrecortada, podía sentir un calor emanar por mi bajo vientre, era intoxicante. No pude detener los pequeños gemidos que se escaparon de mi boca cuando el abrió por completo mi blusa e inicio un camino de besos cortos por todo mi vientre hasta llegar a mi hombros. Yo por mi parte lo despoje de su camisa y sentí arder mi rostro cuando descubrí su fuerte pecho y sus muy marcados abdominales, no pude evitar tocar su cuerpo y lo estremecí tanto que un gemido gélido escapo por su boca.

Estaba atemorizado, me veía como si yo fuera una diosa a la cual no se podía tocar, así que en un movimiento ágil desabroche mi brassiere para poder dejar mi busto al descubierto, me sentí de nuevo nerviosa ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?

- Eres hermosa...

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerque hasta mi, su boca me devoró por completo y pude sentir su pecho desnudo contra el mío, y gemí mas fuerte, me encontraba en el cielo; sus labios se despegaron de mi boca para poder viajar hasta mis pechos y grite su nombre cuando su lengua los aprisiono fuertemente.

Era demasiado placer, sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría, pero necesitaba más, así que viaje con mis manos hasta su pantalón para poder desabrocharlo y esta vez no tuve problemas para hacerlo. Él, surco mis piernas por debajo de mi falda, sus manos era deliciosas, toco cada uno de mis muslos de una forma tan excitante que casi me costaba respirar. No supe en que momento pero cuando sentí demasiada humedad en mi, me di cuenta que ambos estábamos desnudos, nos besábamos incontrolablemente, mi mente solo podía procesar mi amor por Seiya. Sentí el peso de cuerpo sobre mi, sus ojos no paraban de verlo, buscando alguna señal de incorfomidad, pero en mi solo había lugar para el deseo por el.

Mi vista se nublo en el instante que lo sentí dentro de mi, era tibio; se detuvo para poder darme tiempo acostumbrarme a la sensación, y me sorprendí al no sentir un rastro de dolor, todo lo contrario. Moví mi cuerpo contra el suyo para indicarle que siguiera, y a partir de ese momento, me perdí totalmente en sus cuerpo, no tardamos mucho en encontrar el ritmo adecuado para hacer que nuestros cuerpos vibraran, no podíamos evitar dejar salir los gemidos de nuestros labios en cada embestida, yo misma no podía dejar de decirle cuanto lo amaba en cada rato que me acercaba a su oído.

Llegamos juntos al paraíso del deseo, gritamos nuestros nombres cuando por fin nuestros cuerpos se unieron por completo, y el dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío en un intento de aprisionarme, lo cual no era necesario, ya que nada haría que me alejara de el, al menos hasta que terminara la noche.

- Te amo tanto….  
- Yo también te amo Seiya…demasiado  
- No dejaré que nada te pase, ahora tengo una razón más para luchar con todas mis fuerzas por ti, peleare por la oportunidad de tener una vida juntos. Te lo juro.

Contuve mis lagrimas con todas mis fuerzas en cuanto escuche sus palabras. Mi Seiya creía que aquello era el inicio de una vida juntos y la realidad era que esos momentos eran nuestra despedida. El cerro sus ojos, estaba cansado y termino por dormirse. Yo aproveche aquellas para poder memorizar cada centímetro de su rostro para toda la eternidad.

* * *

El amanecer estaba cerca, podía sentirlo y hasta cierto punto olerlo, así que me deshice de su abrazo pero en cuanto me moví el abrió sus ojos.

- Es tiempo….

Llegamos al templo Hikawa antes de que despuntara el alba, Sailor Plut me esperaba afuera, era una Scout de lo mas inteligente, ya que en cuanto camine delante de ella se pego a mi espalda para evitar que Seiya se acercara. Al entrar al vestíbulo mis amigas ya estaban listas. A ellas también las estaba engañando. No me volverían a ver de la misma forma.

Me acerque a cada una de ellas y las abrace tanto como me fue posible, les agradecía en el alma su amistad y su amor por mi.

- Sere, pelearemos juntas hasta el final…  
- Lo se Rei…lo lograremos  
- En cuanto termine la batalla te prometo que horneare tu pastel favorito  
- Es una promesa Lita  
- Tenemos exámenes finales la próxima semana, así que tenemos que ponernos a estudiar cuanto antes

No pude evitar abrazar de nuevo a mi querida Amy, su manera de ver la vida era casi tan simple como la mía

- Tenemos que terminar esto lo más pronto posible, tengo una cita la próxima semana

Todas reíamos ante las ocurrencias de Mina, incluso Plut dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara su rostro. Por ultimo cargue entre mis brazos a mi querida Luna, mi gatita, mi guardiana, mi confidente. La bese en su frente, y sus pequeños ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas, ella bien sabía que me despedía de ella.

- Serena…  
- Te quiero Luna…  
- Ya ya…esto esta sonando a despedida, y no lo es. Siempre hemos logrado vencer al mal, tenemos el cristal de plata de nuestro lado. Así que borren esas lágrimas de la cara.  
- Tienes toda la razón Mina…

Salimos al patio central con mis amigas detrás mío, era hora. Fui la primera en invocar mi poder, y mis fieles guardianas siguieron mis pasos.

- ¡Por el poder del cristal Lunar!  
- ¡Por el poder de Marte!  
- ¡Por el poder de Mercurio!  
- ¡Por el poder de Jupiter!  
- ¡Por el poder de Venus!  
- ¡Por el poder de Plutón!  
- ¡Estrella estelar de Fighter!  
- ¡ACCIÓN!

Ya no había marcha atrás, nos enfrentaríamos al enemigo más fuerte hasta ese entonces, y yo no dudaría ni un momento en darlo todo por las personas que tenía detrás mío. Una mano toco mi hombro, y al volver mi cuerpo Tuxedo Mask me veía con la misma adoración de siempre, me sobresalte de inmediato, su hombro estaba vendado, y podía ver una mancha de sangre atravesar la tela.

- Darién..no puedes…estás herido..  
- Jamás te dejaría ir a una batalla sola…te lo dije…siempre te protegeré

Me sentí como una traidora, y como la más vil de las mujeres, tenía a un hombre como el dispuesto a dar la vida por mi, y yo lo había engañado, había preferido pasar mis ultimas horas con otro. Nunca supe si el se entero de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero me abrazo y me susurro al oído

- Siempre te voy amar…

En cuanto estuvimos transformadas, el enemigo apareció. Diamante era escoltado por Rubeus y sus cuatro hermanas; y muy atrás casi escondido estaba un anciano flotando. Destilaba tanta maldad que de inmediato supe que el era la causa de todo.

Diamante me veía con demasiada rabia, su rostro estaba contraído, y no tenía la menor duda que él estaba ahí para matarme. Darién se posiciono en frente de mi.

- ¡Tenemos una deuda pendiente Endimión!¡te mataré! ¡Y Hare que ella vea el sufrimiento en tu rostro!  
- ¡no te tengo miedo, tu eres el que morirá en esta batalla!  
- ¡Rubeus!¡hermanas del mal! Acaben con ellas! Endimión es mío!

La fuerza con la que nos atacaron fue imponente, pude ver a lo lejos como cada una de mis guardianas se enfrentaba fieramente a cada una de las hermanas del mal, podía escuchar como invocaban sus poderes, como chocaban las fuerzas del bien y el mal.

Rubeus vino directo a mi; alcance a evadir su ataque, resbale un poco, pero me puse de pie de inmediato. Envío un ataque hacia mi, y me dispuse a enfrentarlo, pero una rayo de luz lo intercepto, Sailor Star Fighter estaba a mi lado.

- ¡Pelearas conmigo antes que con ella!

Me aparto del camino, pero en cuanto quede libre del ataque de Rubeos el anciano dejó resonar una risa de maldad al tiempo que me atacaba con una energía tan negra que hacia difícil respirar, tome mi cetro entre mis manos e invoque el poder del cristal de plata, no era suficiente, mi poder no era suficiente ya que su energía estaba ganándole a la mía, de nueva cuenta un cuerpo me quito del camino, Sailor Plut enviaba su poder hacia el gran sabio

- ¡Grito Mortal!  
- Maldita Plut…me pedirás perdón por haber inferido  
- y Tu pagarás por haber destruido lo que más quise  
- ¡Si lo se…a conejo…la querías…era como la hija que jamás pudiste tener…eres un fantasma como yo…eres lo que olvido el reino lunar en la puerta del tiempo….te matare justo como mate a Rini!  
- ¡no te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!

La rabia la cegó por completo, dejó salir de su cuerpo una estela de energía que me hizo saber que daría su vida en esa batalla, de pronto me hice conciente de lo que sucedía…

- ¡Fuego sagrado de Marte!  
- ¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!  
- ¡Cadena de amor y belleza de Venus!  
- ¡Truenos de Júpiter!  
- ¡Rayo estelar!

Todas estaban peleando, mis amigas, Darién, Seiya…todas menos yo ¿por qué se empeñaban en protegerme de aquella forma? Podía escuchar sus gritos, los golpes, las explosiones, sus cuerpos caer una y otra vez mientras enfrentaban al enemigo…ya no podía más…no podía seguir viendo como ellas daban su vida.

El grito que escapó de los labios de Darién, me dio un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, Diamante lo tenía contra el piso mientras uno de sus pies oprimía fuertemente el hombro que él ya tenía herido, la sangre comenzó a brotar de nuevo, corrí hasta donde él estaba y envíe un ataque con mi cetro que Diamante quitó del camino sin ningún esfuerzo

- ¡Observa Princesa, como hago que se retuerza de dolor!  
- ¡Ahhh!  
- ¡Déjalo!¡déjalo!  
- ¡debiste quedarte a mi lado…ahora tendrás que ver la tortura de todos!

Darién con la poca fuerza que le quedaban dio un tirón que hizo que Diamante saliera volando varios metros lejos de mi, su hombro estaba destrozado y aun así logró ponerse de pie para poder poner su cuerpo enfrente del mío, el dolor en su rostro era evidente

- ¡Darién no necesitas protegerme, estas herido!

No parecía escucharme, su mirada seguía fija en el rostro de Diamante, de pronto una luz calida empezó a emanar de él, era una energía que yo ya había sentido antes, en la batalla con Beryl. Su traje de tuxedo empezó a cambiar, y en unos segundos más, portaba su armadura negra y entre sus manos enfilaba su espada…era Endimión.

- ¡jamás la tocarás!

Ahora fue él quien atacó a Diamante con fiereza, tanto que pude ver el desconcierto en su rostro, su hombro seguía sangrando, pero parecía estar moviéndose por una fuerza nueva. Y era tan fuerte que lo estaba acorralando, pude sentir chispas de esperanza, quizá…tendríamos una oportunidad de vencer al enemigo sin tener la necesidad de recurrir al poder del cristal de plata.

La transformación de Darién, fue como la chispa que inicio una cadena de energía, ya que mis guardianas empezaron a emanar una energía más fuerte, sus poderes se transformaron y como si un milagro se produjera las hermanas del mal estaban a nada de ser vencidas.

Era el momento, tomé mi cetro y uní mi energía a las de mis Sailor provocando que una aura envolvieran a las hermanas para después hacerlas desaparecer por completo. Cuatro menos –pensé para mis adentros como si aquello fuera la victoria.

Pero regrese a la realidad cuando vi a mis amigas desplomarse sobre el suelo a causa del esfuerzo que sus cuerpos habían hecho, corrí hasta ellas

Diamante y Rubeus estaban a punto de ser vencidos, pero en cuanto se vieron replegados por Darién y Seiya, pude observar como el gran Sabio desplegó una masa de energía negativa que los alcanzo y los hizo volar varios metros hasta estrellarse en un muro.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido, el anciano volvió atacar, esta vez en mi dirección, pero justo cuando creía que el ataque me alcanzaría por completo, en mis oídos resonaron los gritos de dolor de mis fieles amigas; Rei, Amy, Lita, y Mina cayeron al frente de mi.

- ¡chicas!

Tomé el rostro de Sailor Mars entre mis manos, mis lágrimas no me dejaban hablar, de nuevo… de nuevo las vería morir por mi.

- No llores Serena tonta…este es nuestro deber…  
- ¡No Reí!¡no quiero que te vayas!  
- Perdónanos princesa….no…no fuimos suficiente fuertes para protegerte  
- Mina….Mina…no…no…no digas eso…han hecho suficiente….  
- Creo…que no podré hornear tu pastel de chocolate…  
- Lita...¡lita!  
- Serena…trata de ser fuerte…  
- ¡Amy!

"Basta, Basta" mi cabeza solo podía reproducir esas palabras

- ¡Es tu turno princesa!

Alcance a voltear mi vista, pero solo sirvió para ver como perdía a alguien más, solo que esta vez el dolor me carcomió por completo, mi vista se perdió por completo y por instinto lleve mis manos a mi boca para intentar callar el grito desgarrador que salio por mi garganta

- ¡Seiya!¡Seiya!  
- Bombón….lo intenté…

El dolor me tomó por completo, era como un monstruo que me tragaba por completo, todos estaban muriendo, Darién, las chicas, Seiya…la única que seguía de pié era Plut, herida, y sangrando de una pierna, pero seguía de pie.

El gran sabio me tomó desprevenida, ni siquiera lo vi venir, solo fui conciente de su presencia hasta que sentí su fría mano sobre mi garganta, aplastándome, y dejándome ver sus pupilas negras que parecía los de un mismo demonio.

- ¿te duele princesa?¿te duele verlos morir?  
- Te…te…oo…dio…  
- aun quiero ver más sufrimiento en tu mirada…quiero que pagues todas los años que quedamos varados en los limites de la galaxia gracias a tu exilio.

En el instante no comprendí su sonrisa hasta que Diamante tomó el cuerpo de Seiya que había perdido su transformación, me exalte, mi respiración se hizo difícil, tenía miedo. El horror llegó hasta mi cuando escuche el crujir de su pierna, lo estaba destrozando, y mi Seiya…mi estrella intentaba inútilmente callar su dolor, pero Diamante no se detenía…siguió con su brazo…más dolor…

- ¡déjalo!¡déjalo!  
- Que divertido es verte atrapada  
- ¡Basta, basta!¡Plut!¡haz algo!

Pero Plut no se movió, solo podía ver su mirada triste…era el momento.

- Al fin desaparecerá la dinastía Lunar

Pude sentirlo, el anuncio del fin de mi existencia. Ella estaba regresando, y yo la dejaría salir sin miramientos si con eso podía detener aquella batalla. Pude ver la mirada confundida del gran Sabio….mi frente quemaba, demasiado…eso ya lo había experimentado antes, el símbolo de mi estirpe estaba apareciendo…algo nuevo…alguien me abrazaba, era ella…Serenity….su energía me tomó

Algo me cubrió por completo, pude sentir como mi cuerpo cambiaba…ya no había marcha atrás, el cristal de plata destello con tanta intensidad que me cegó por completo. Y lo último que pude ver fue el rostro de mi Seiya…después me sentí como si me apagaran y cai en un silencio eterno.

* * *

¿qué les pareció? A mi me encantó! creo que es mi capitulo favorito! Queda un capitulo más y el epilogo! Actualizare pronto! Ya saben, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido en un review!

R.


	11. Despedida

Como les prometi, aqui esta el ultimo capitulo, falta un epilogo y terminare con el fin. Espero les guste tanto como a mi, tratare de subir el lunes la parte final, gracias de nuevo a todos, y esta dedicado a todos ustedes! dejen reviews!

* * *

Seiya´s POV

La luz fue tan intensa, que me dejo ciego por unos instantes. El dolor que sentía en mi pierna y brazo me estaba matando, era demasiado insoportable. Por un momento llegue a pensar que había muerto y por más loco que suene, sonreí ante esa posibilidad, al menos lo había hecho protegiendo a la mujer de mi existencia, a mi adorada Bombón.

Una cálida energía empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, el dolor que sentía desapareció por completo, y cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontré con unos ojos azules que me contemplaban fijamente pero que yo no supe reconocer.

La mujer que me miraba, parecía una diosa traída de un cuenta de hadas, su piel era de un blanco marmóreo tan lisa que parecía una estatua andante, sus facciones eran sumamente finas, y su rostro parecía tallado por el más fino de los escultures, su cabello era de un rubio que yo podía jurar resplandecía y era tan largo que bajaba por su espalda corría por sus piernas y terminaba descansando sobre el suelo. Y en su frente estaba el mismo emblema que mi Bombón llevaba en el futuro.

- Tus heridas están sanadas

Su voz, era cantarina, suave y muy delicada. No dejaba de mirarme fíjamente. Algo no estaba bien ¿dónde estaba Bombón?¿quién era esa mujer? Mire a mi alrededor y me puse de pie, Sailor Plut estaba parada detrás de ella

- Sailor Plut ¿dónde esta bombón?

No me respondió, solo dirigió su mirada hasta donde estaba la mujer que aun no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba y que ahora estaba a lado del cuerpo de Sailor Mars, sus manos se rodearon de una luz que se esparció por todo el cuerpo de Rei, y al terminar curo todas las heridas. Repitió el mismo procedimiento con el resto de las chicas. Entonces entendí lo que Plut me quería decir, explote. ¿Pretendía engañarme?

- ¡Ella no es mi Bombón!

Empecé a temblar ¿dónde estaba? Mis ojos se nublaron ¿la había perdido? Me dirigí hasta Sailor Plut y la tomé por los brazos mientras la sacudía fuertemente, buscaba una respuesta y ella tendría que dármela.

- ¡¿dónde esta?

No me respondía, la sacudí otra vez, pero sus ojos solo estaban enrojecidos por el llanto que ella parecía contener.

- Esta hecho…  
- ¿qué esta hecho Setsuna?¡dime!  
- Serena…se ha ido.  
- ¡¿cómo que se ha ido?  
- Ella se ha ido para dejar que la princesa Serenity despierte por completo.  
- ¿qué?¡¿no entiendo Plut, pero si ella era la princesa?  
- Era la única forma de detener al enemigo, Serena jamás podría haberlos vencido con el poder que tenía, era muy joven.

Sus palabras resonaron fuertemente dentro de mi cabeza, tenía que ser una mala broma, o quizá una mentira que ellas estaban maquinando para que yo me alejara de ella…mi mirada seguía recorriendo aquel lugar de forma frenética, mis manos empezaron a temblar, y entonces noté un detalle que me hizo caer en la cruel realidad. Observé de nuevo a la mujer que caminaba hacia donde estaba Darién, y sentí como si me hubieran clavado miles de espinas por todo el cuerpo…ella…ella llevaba el uniforme de Bombón…lo podía reconocer, era el mismo que la noche anterior yo le había quitado. Caí sobre mis rodillas, ¿así era como terminarían las cosas?.¿Perdiéndola para siempre?

La princesa se acercó hasta donde estaba Darién, se sentó y colocó su rostro inconciente en sus piernas, pude notar la adoración con la que tocaba el cuerpo de él, y al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro un par de lágrimas que brillaban como diamantes salieron por sus ojos. De nuevo algo brillo, una energía cálida rodeo el cuerpo de ambos durante varios minutos, y después abrió sus ojos. Sus miradas se quedaron unidas como si después de siglos se hubieran reencontrado. Pude ver el rostro confundido de Darién, estaba seguro que él había notado lo mismo que todos los que estábamos ahí, y era que en el cuerpo y rostro de esa Princesa no quedaba rastro de lo que mi Bombón fue.

- ¿Serenity?

De nuevo diamantinas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la joven mientras esta se arrojaba a los brazos de Darién, pequeños sollozos salieron de su boca, y yo podía ver que no eran de dolor, todo lo contrario, desbordaba alegría. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por una amplia sonrisa que parecía iluminar todo aquel lugar. Y yo me sentía mucho más frustrado y mucho más dolido.

- ¡Endimión!

El para mi sorpresa, cerro sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus hombros y cabello. ¡Maldito, eso era lo que el quería, a su princesa!

Las Sailor Scouts se pusieron de pie, y cuando fueron consientes de la persona que tenían delante de ellas, el desconcierto llego a sus ojos.

- ¿Serena?

Ella volteo su rostro y todas ellas tuvieron la misma reacción que yo, en aquella hermosa mujer no pudieron reconocer a la persona que todos nosotros llegamos amar.

- No…no entiendo…  
- Bombón se ha ido –dije casi con un sollozo

La mirada de Rei se llenó de lágrimas, y llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca para intentar acallar el dolor que nos producía saber que mi Bombón, mi Serena se había ido para siempre.

- Pero…pero…ella siempre regresaba…luego de que se transformaba en la princesa…siempre regresaba…

Mina se acercó hasta donde estaba Rei para intentar reconfortarse mutuamente, el resto de las chicas hicieron lo mismo. No puedo describir como me sentía, todo mi mundo se derrumbo en unos minutos, me quería morir, me iría con ella, no podía seguir existiendo en un universo en el que ella no estuviera, era demasiado…pude vivir con la idea de que ella estuviera con otro, pero vivir con su muerte no era opción.

- ¡por que!¡por que!

Sentí como cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto. El dolor me estaba consumiendo lentamente, un enorme hueco empezó a formarse en mi pecho, un vacío que solo ella podía llenar y que ahora permanecería así por siempre. De pronto el enojo sobresalto mi cuerpo ¿es que a nadie más le importaba su ausencia?¿por qué sus amigas no parecían tener un mínimo grado de tristeza?¿por que Darién parecía estar perdido en los ojos de aquella mujer que había usurpado el lugar de mi bombón?

Perdí el control. Camine hasta donde estaban sus "amigas" y les escupí en su cara su falta de lealtad y amistad, y luego a Plut…ella parecía ser la más satisfecha con aquella tragedia

- ¡era lo que querías!¿no es así?  
- Seiya tienes que calmarte…por favor…nosotras nos sentimos igual  
- ¡No me parece Mina! Ella siempre ha sido la que termina sacrificándose ¡¿por qué? Pero ahora entiendo todo…¡ustedes jamás sintieron un poco de cariño por ella, solo vivían por la princesa que ha reclamado la vida de ella!¡son unas hipócritas!

La bofetada que recibí de manos de Rei, me tomó totalmente desprevenido, y fue entonces que reaccioné, ellas también sufrían, podía verlo en sus ojos llorosos y en la forma en que temblaba su rostro, como se de un momento a otro fuera a perder el control.

- Tu no tienes idea de lo que nosotras sentíamos por ella. Hoy...he vivido su muerte por segunda vez…y ahora se…que ella jamás regresara…asi que no te atrevas a decir que es lo que nosotras sentimos

Sus palabras me desarmaron, completamente. Caí de nuevo sobre mis rodillas y di rienda suelta a mi dolor, deje que los sollozos escaparan de mi boca sin control alguno…mi dolor me estaba ahogando. Ella, la ladrona, se acercó hasta mi, y toco uno de mis brazos, pero sentí su contacto como si me quemara, me alejé de ella…la rabia me dominaba.

- ¡vete!

Hizo caso omiso a mi petición, se acercó de nuevo, y esta vez me tomó ambas manos y busco mi mirada, y debo de reconocer que cuando me encontré con sus ojos azules encontré un poco de tranquilidad.

- ¿por qué?  
- Fue su decisión…ella deseaba que tu…que todos ustedes estuvieran bien…lamento que yo haya sido la única opción…se que deseas en el alma que ella estuviera en mi lugar…  
- Pensé que tendríamos una oportunidad…pensé que…que quizá podríamos tener una esperanza…que podríamos compartir nuestras vidas….todo fue una pérdida de tiempo…todo…venir hasta acá ha sido lo peor que pude hacer…solo ocasione su muerte…  
- Era la única forma…yo misma siento su ausencia…viví dentro de ella tantos años que ahora siento que he perdido una parte muy importante de mi, pero Seiya, te puedo asegurar si eso quieres, que ella nunca fue tan feliz como lo fue cuando estuvo contigo…por favor no desperdicies esta oportunidad que ella te ha otorgado  
- ¿oportunidad? – la misma palabra me parecía una burla  
- De vivir…  
- De nada sirve tener una vida sin ella…nosotros nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de ser felices…ella tuvo su vida escrita desde que nació….  
- Eso no es cierto

¿De que hablaba?

- Tu y ella si tuvieron una oportunidad mi querido Seiya

Seguía sin entender

- Tu y ella si construyeron una vida. Cuando ella decidió irse contigo a tu planeta. Ustedes fueron felices, en otra línea de tiempo, en otro universo, pero lo fueron.

La princesa tomó mis manos y sentí como si mi alma fuera transportada a otro lugar…era como tener una visión

* * *

_Me encontraba frente a una casa, estaba en una vereda verde rodeada de grandes árboles, a un costado había un lago enorme que reflejaba la luz de la dos lunas. ¿en donde me encontraba? La puerta de la casa de abrió y me quedé helado. Era mi bombón.__Entonces pude reconocer el rostro de nosotros en aquel pequeño niño que no paraba de abrazar a su mamá  
_

- ¡Solo lo voy a decir una vez más, tenemos que irnos!

¿a quién le hablaba? No pareció obtener una respuesta, ya que camino de nuevo hasta la casa y escuche risas dentro. Me acerque hasta una de las ventanas, y la imagen que vi devolvió un poco de felicidad al corazón que yo pensaba ya estaba muerto.

Mi bombón corría a una de las habitaciones y luego de reír un poco más la vi salir con un pequeño niño en brazos, lo veía con tanta adoración que parecía que todo su mundo giraba alrededor de él. El color de su cabello era negro, y sus ojos eran tan azules…como los míos.

_- ¡Seiya, tenemos que irnos!_

Me vi salir de la recamara, y abrace a Bombón por la espalda

- Tranquila Señora Kou…tengo el tiempo medido  
- ¡Si claro! Llegaremos tarde y será tu culpa  
- ¡Mami, no es tarde!  
- Eres igual que tu padre, ¡cielo santo! ¡Nunca cambiarás Seiya Kou!¡Debí saberlo desde que decidí venirme hasta este planeta!  
- ¿te arrepientes?

Giró su cuerpo aun con el niño en brazos y atrapo mis labios en un suave y dulce beso que yo mismo pude sentir

- Eso jamás…  
- Bombón, ¿me amas?  
- Con toda el alma

* * *

Por mis mejillas corrían lágrimas, lágrimas que lloraban por la perdida de la mujer que más ame en toda mi vida, por la mujer que fue la razón de mi existencia

- Tienes que dejarla ir…  
- No puedo…no puedo…  
- Escúchame Seiya, algún día la felicidad llegará hasta ti. Te lo prometo.

Me abrazo y dejo que mi corazón llorara el amor por ella. 

* * *

Siempre fui muy escéptico acerca de los extraordinarios poderes que según me habían dicho poseía la princesa de la Luna, pero deje de serlo cuando fui testigo de la forma en que ella despertó a todos los habitantes de la ciudad, luego del hechizo de la familia NegaMoon.

Decidí irme a mi planeta, ya no tenía caso estar ahí si mi Bombón ya no estaba. Así que la noche después de la batalla decidí comunicarles mi partida.

- ¿De verdad no deseas quedarte más tiempo?  
- Muchas gracias Mina, pero creo que me hará bien irme.  
- ¿Sabes? Nosotras también la extrañamos…no se como haremos para seguir sin ella…

Mina parecía querer llorar, sabía que todos tendríamos que aprender a vivir con su ausencia y eso no sería fácil.

- Vamos Mina…se que Serena hubiera deseado que todas ustedes siguieran adelante. Además ahora tienen a la Princesa con ustedes y creo que será toda una aventura enseñarle a vivir en un mundo normal, ya que se comporta como si anduviera en una corte real todo el tiempo.

La risa que provocó mi comentario nos hizo demasiado bien, creo que era la primera vez que me permitía hacerlo. Pero lo que decía era totalmente real, La Princesa Serenity, caminaba con demasiada gracia y hablaba con suma propiedad, uno se sentía extraño ya que parecía como si estuvieras hablando con alguien proveniente del siglo XV. Lo cual era hasta cierto punto cierto.

- ¿hablo con mucha propiedad?

Todos volteamos en dirección a la puerta y ella estaba parada con Darién a su lado

- Princesa, no era nuestra intención decirlo así  
- Creo que Seiya tiene razón mi querida Amy, que tendré que aprender a convivir entre ustedes, y eso implica que dejen de hablarme de usted.  
- ¿Ya se ha ido Plut? – Rei hablo casi para si misma  
- Ya. He hablado con ella. Y me ha confirmado que el futuro se ha restaurado.

Nos quedamos sumidos en un profundo silencio, eso era lo que Bombón había estado buscando, que el futuro regresara y lo había logrado.

- Tengo una duda

Todas me voltearon a ver

- ¿Ahora que estas aquí, formaras de inmediato Tokio de Cristal?  
- No. Eso solo causaría cambios. Debemos de seguir el curso natural de la historia. Quizá se hayan alterado algunos eventos, pero Tokio de Cristal se formará cuando sea tiempo, y cuando la tierra se encuentre en su mayor peligro.  
- ¿Y eso cuando sucederá?  
- No lo se…tendremos que esperar.

Me puse de pie, quería ir a un lugar más antes de irme, así que empecé a despedirme de todas las chicas, cada una me abrazó tanto que me hicieron sentir su lamento ante mi perdida.

- ¡Seiya, tienes que regresar algún día!  
- Espero que si Mina.

Me dirigí hasta la puerta y de nuevo me encontré con la mirada serena de la princesa, quien me envolvió en un cálido abrazo que me hizo sentir un poco de lo que había sido mi Bombón. Estaba por estrechar la mano de Darién para despedirme, pero él me pidió hablar conmigo a solas.

Caminamos hasta el patio central de Templo Hikawa y nos quedamos parados al pie de las escaleras contemplando el atardecer.

- Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por Serena

¿de que hablaba? Su afirmación me tomó por sorpresa, no tenía idea de que decirle, por que sorpresa o no, jamás espere que él me dijera aquello, medio intente balbucear algo, pero antes de que pudiera salir una palabra coherente él remato con algo aun más sorprendente para mi.

- Por amarla de la forma en que lo hiciste. Le diste la felicidad que yo jamás pude darle. Se que esto puede parecerte incomodo, pero tenía que decírtelo, me siento profundamente agradecido al saber que tu estuviste en los ratos más oscuros que yo mismo le ocasione gracias a mi distanciamiento.  
- Quisiera decir que te lo merecías, pero esto no fue tu culpa. Solo deseabas protegerla.  
- Ese siempre ha sido mi objetivo. Desde que la conocí, desde que me hice conciente de quien era ella no pude dejar de tener ese instinto de protección hacia ella. Mi felicidad estaba anclada a Serena.  
- ¿sabes? Quisiera sentir pena por ti, pero no puedo. Quizá en esta época tu rompimiento con ella fue provocado, pero en el futuro en el que yo la conocí, tu fuiste perfectamente conciente de lo que estabas haciendo cuando decidiste dejarla.  
- Si lo se. Yo no soy tan perfecto como lo fue ella. Serena daba toda su vida por mi, dejaba que su mundo girara en torno a mi; pero yo siempre tuve aspiraciones. Supongo que si decidí irme en el futuro fue gracias a mi egoísmo. Solo hasta ahora que ella ya no esta me arrepiento de muchas cosas. No tienes idea cuantas.  
Ella merecía a alguien que siempre le dijera cuan grandiosa era, que todos los días le recordara el amor que ella era capaz de despertar, ella se merecía a alguien que no tuviera vergüenza de reconocer que estaba totalmente loco por ella. Ella se merecía a alguien como tu.  
- No entiendo…deberías de estar contento…estás con tu princesa…  
- Tiene que ser así ¿no crees?

Me tenía totalmente confundido ¿es que esa princesa no era lo que él siempre había buscado? Creo que se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos ya que sonrío melancólicamente mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- No me malinterpretes como ella lo hizo. Si, Endimión mi yo pasado, vivó únicamente para la Princesa Serenity, la amó con locura, con deseo y sí, fueron despojados de compartir una vida juntos. Pero yo también renací en otro cuerpo. Yo como Darién estaba enamorado de Serena, de la niña que conocí en esta vida, que me enseño a vivir con felicidad…sí nos unía el pasado, por que el amor de nuestro pasado trascendió el tiempo y fortalecía más nuestros sentimientos, pero al final vivíamos en el presente.  
- ¿por qué me dices esto ahora?  
- Necesitaba decírselo a alguien…y quien mejor que tu…fuiste lo que ella amo en sus últimos instantes.  
- Darién…es que si tu no eres feliz con lo que sabes vendrá, no tienes por que hacerlo. Por eso es que ella jamás pudo ser feliz  
- ¿Y su sacrificio será en vano?

Fue entonces que entendí lo que el estaba haciendo. Mi bombón había otorgado su vida para poder regresar el futuro que ambos habían visto, para hacer que la hija de ambos volviera a existir. Hasta ese momento sentí pena por él, yo no era el único que había perdido al amor de su vida.

- Aprenderé a ser feliz Seiya, no dejare que se escape el futuro que ella en solo unos segundos de haber conocido aprendió amar. Es lo único que me queda, hacer que se cumpla su última voluntad.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta ¡maldita sea! ¡Yo tenía que odiarlo, como antes cuando supe cuanto dolor le había ocasionado! Pero ya no quedaban rastros de ese odio.

- Bueno, solo quiero que sepas que siempre serás bienvenido. Como soberano de la tierra te digo que este planeta ahora también es tuyo.  
- Gracias

Me dio su mano para estrecharla, y la tome, nos despedimos con respeto.

- Me tengo que ir, aun hay un lugar al que quiero ir.  
- Adelante, de corazón espero verte de nuevo  
- Gracias…no se si regresaré, pero si lo hago espero que ya hayas podido "normalizar" a esa princesa que tienes….me siento un vagabundo hablando con ella.  
- Lo intentaré.  
- Darién…se que ella no es Serena, pero te ama con el alma. No lo eches a perder de nuevo.  
- Si lo se. La haré feliz, ya lo verás.

Caminé escaleras abajo, dejando un poco de la tristeza que cargaba conmigo, y esperando de corazón que todos ellos encontrarán la felicidad.

Tenía miedo de llegar a mi destino, no podía decir si era una buena idea o no, pero tenía la necesidad de estar ahí antes de irme. Camine unos minutos más y al ver el lugar en dónde todo había iniciado se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Fue como ver una visión, en nuestra banca pude verla, sentada esperándome con su sonrisa encantadora, con su cabello revolviéndose entre sus hombros, con su uniforme escolar. Era hermosa. Mis ojos se nublaron

- Bombón – susurre

Me senté con demasiada devoción, toque con la punta de mis dedos el concreto en el que yo la había visto por primera vez, aquella noche lluviosa, aquella noche en que me regalo su primera sonrisa. Ese lugar era el centro de mis mejores recuerdos, era donde yo le había confesado mis sentimientos guardados durante tantos años. No pude controlar las lágrimas que se derramaron por mis mejillas, mi Bombón era ahora un estrella más del firmamento.

Ir ahí, fue como vivir de nuevo toda nuestra corta historia, fue percibir de nuevo su aroma, la suavidad de su piel, sus besos dulces, sus abrazos cálidos, sus suspiros causados por mi. - qué tonto fui – ella se había despedido de mi entregándome todo su ser, todo en ella me lo regalo y puedo jurar que me dejó aun más marcado que en el futuro.

No puedo decir cuanto tiempo más estuve ahí, recordándola, diciéndole al cielo cuanto la amaría por siempre, esperando que pudiera escucharme en donde estuviera. Fui conciente que tenía que irme hasta que la lluvia comenzó a empaparme, todo alrededor de mi lloraba su ausencia.

Cerré mis ojos, estaba listo para partir, hice brillar mi semilla estelar y me prepare para ir a casa. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo se desvanecía mientras sentía la semilla estelar de mi princesa que era, quien me llevaría a mi planeta. Y ahí, justo ahí fue cuando me despedí de mi adorado Bombón.

* * *

Hola! dejen comentarios! solo falta el epilogo! que a mi gusto es el mejor!

R.


	12. Epilogo

Se los debía! ;)

* * *

Seiya´s POV

Podía sentir el suave y fresco pasto bajo mi espalda, me encontraba recostado con mis ojos cerrados respirando el aroma de la noche; como todas las tardes esperaba esa hora del día solo para poder contemplar las estrellas. Para mi esa rutina ya era como un especie de ritual. Gracias a esto había podido obtener a lo largo de los años un poco de resignación a la perdida que para mi, marcó mi vida de principio a fin. Ya que mi vida se podía centrar solo a una persona, yo mismo me decía a mi mismo que empecé a vivir la primera vez que la bese y morí el día que ella desapareció entre las nubes. Aun ahora luego de casi diez años de haber viajado al pasado podía sentir ese mismo amor que sentí desde el día que la conocí por primera vez, mi Bombón se había ido, pero su alma estaba resguardada en mi corazón.

Debo admitir que luego que regrese a mi época en mi planeta estuve a la espera de un milagro, de algo que espontáneamente me regresara al amor de mi vida, de alguna señal de parte del universo que me diera esperanzas de nuevo, pero eso nunca sucedió. Ella se convirtió en una estrella del firmamento aquella mañana, y yo todas las noches quería pensar que ella me observaba y me esperaba, para poder reencontrarnos.

- ¡Hermano!

La voz de Taiki me distrajo de mis pensamientos, no podía evitar ponerme un tanto gruñón, ya que estas horas frente al firmamento eran casi sagradas para mi. Así que apenas voltee mi mirada.

- Alguien está de malas

Yaten, tan sutil como siempre, respiré profundo mientras me ponía de pie, después de todos ellos siempre me habían dado su apoyo desde el momento en que regrese del pasado con mi corazón roto y mis sueños destrozados.

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?  
- Queríamos visitarte, no nos vemos desde el aniversario de la princesa  
- He estado ocupado

Nuestra princesa se había casado con el soberano de otro planeta, y unas semanas atrás había sido su aniversario, yo no había ido con mucho entusiasmo, pero no podía negarme a ir, después de todo le debíamos mucho a nuestra princesa. No solo había reconstruido nuestro planeta con una majestuosidad increíble sino que nos había dado parte de su semilla estelar lo que nos permitió detener nuestro envejecimiento natural, esto según ella lo hizo para que siempre pudiéramos tener la fuerza suficiente para defender a nuestro planeta.

Yo no me sentí tan conforme con aquella determinación, ya que vivir los años sin ella de forma interminable era demasiado, pero al final le dí la razón a mi princesa, después de todo mi Bombón me había dado la oportunidad de vivir. Le debía eso.

- Mirar todas las noches las estrellas no es precisamente estar ocupado

Yaten tenía razón, pero para mi, era algo dentro de mi locura muy sagrado. Así que solo baje los hombros mientras me resignaba ante la verdad que mi hermano me decía.

- Bueno, bueno vinimos a verte por que traemos noticias

Mire a Taiki con cara de interrogación, pero el no reflejo nada en su rostro. Solo se acercó hasta mi, para poder darme un codazo cariñoso en mi estómago

- Si quieres saber que es, tendrás que ir a cenar con nosotros  
- Lo que sea no me interesa…estoy cansado.

Me di la vuelta decidido para irme dentro de casa, pero debo reconocer que ya habían picado mi curiosidad

- Esta bien, si no quieres saber allá tu, iremos Yaten y yo

¿"iremos"? ya me había atrapado. Odiaba cuando Taiki me aplicaba sus técnicas de psicología inversa; respire profundo y les pedí que me permitieran cambiarme, luego de eso salimos del prado donde estaba mi casa en dirección a la ciudad. Caminamos en silencio por varios minutos y después nos adentramos en una pequeña posada en donde servían los mejores tes de la ciudad, tomamos asiento en una mesa y observé fijamente a los dos. Algo se traían.

- ¿Me piensan decir o no?  
- Ah que antipático eres y ya para que lo diga yo esta difícil

No pude evitar sonreír

- Bueno no te haremos sufrir más. Hemos recibido una invitación.  
- ¿Otra? No pienso acompañarlos esta vez  
- y no hemos dicho que te obligaremos a que nos acompañes, ya que nosotros estamos más que dispuestas para viajar a la tierra

¿Escuche bien? Esa palabra significaba tanto para mi, que era casi imposible que yo no reaccionara

- ¿cómo que Irán a la tierra?¿por que?  
- ya te dijimos, hemos recibido una invitación  
- ¿invitación?¿de quien?  
- De la NeoReina Serenity

Pude ver como Taiki sacaba de su bolso un sobre blanco que yo de inmediato le arrebate, de pronto mi corazón dio un vuelco. Mis hermanos tenían razón, era una invitación de parte de la NeoReina Serenity para invitarnos a nosotros a la celebración del cumpleaños número nueve de la pequeña Dama. Yaten me arrebató la hoja de in tirón.

- Nosotros iremos.

Pude ver como sus mejillas se llenaba de rubor, entonces comprendí. Ellos querían ir por las chicas. En especial por Amy y Mina

- Ahhhh ya entiendo. Ustedes ya se hartaron de ser solteros y quieren novias.  
- ¡No digas tonterías! Vaa..vamos por que queremos conocer Tokio de Cristal.  
- En realidad yo si quiero ver a Amy  
- Taiki ¡eres un traidor!  
- Es la verdad Yaten, yo voy por que quiero verla

Me quede sumido en silencio. Siempre pensaba en mi Bombón, pero jamás pensaba en la tierra, en Tokio de Cristal y todo lo que implicaba aquel futuro que para mi significó la destrucción de todas mis esperanzas. En aquel entonces era solo un futuro, pero ahora era la realidad.

- Entonces ¿qué dices hermano?  
- No lo se Taiki…no creo que sea conveniente  
- ¡Vamos! Se que te duele que ella ya no este, pero piensa que ella se sacrificó por ese mundo, ¿no te da al menos un poco de curiosidad de conocerlo?  
- Tengo curiosidad, pero también rabia…  
- Hermano, tienes que dejarla ir. Ella tomó una decisión y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Tokio de Cristal fue importante para ella, tanto, como para dar su vida a cambio de su existencia.

Las palabras se fueron de mis labios, los reclamos y las protestas estaban de más, ellos tenían razón

* * *

Llegamos a una tierra que difícilmente reconocí y que sorprendió aun más a mis hermanos; yo al menos había visto imágenes de Tokio de Cristal, pero verlo vívidamente lo hacía mucho más esplendoroso e imponente de lo que jamás imagine. Su cielo era de un azul intenso, despejado, con nubes blancas dibujadas por pájaros que revoloteaban en todo el firmamento. De la colina en la que estábamos podíamos observar las calles blancas que corrían por toda la ciudad, las casas y las construcciones eran de una especie de cristal que reflejaba con majestuosidad el brillo del sol; y al fondo en el centro de lo que era Tokio de Cristal se levantaba una enorme torre que parecía podía llegar al mismo cielo, era como ver un diamante gigante resplandeciente. De verdad era hermoso.

- vaya  
- Es increíble

Sentía un especie de sentimiento agridulce, aquello era lo que me había robado mi vida y aunque hubiera querido decir que su vida fue una perdida de tiempo me fue imposible, ya que aquella ciudad era de lo más hermoso que yo había visto en toda mi vida.

- Bienvenidos

La voz femenina que nos saco de nuestra admiración era bien conocida por nosotros tres, y al voltear nuestra mirada nos encontramos con Haruka y Michiru en sus traje de Sailor Scouts, viéndonos detenidamente.

- Gracias  
- Los conduciremos hasta el palacio, nuestra reina los esta esperando.

No es que yo esperara un recibimiento afectuoso de parte de ellas, pero el comportamiento que tenían era demasiado formal, distante, como si no tuvieran idea de quienes éramos nosotros. Aun así no pude percibir la hostilidad que Sailor Uranos me demostraba en el pasado, todo lo contrario, nos trataban como si fuéramos desconocidos.

- Haruka y ¿cómo están las chicas?

Haruka se detuvo para poder mirar a mi hermano Taiki directamente a los ojos

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
- Pues por la última vez que estuvimos aquí

Ella entrecerró más los ojos y continúo con su camino, aquello se volvía cada vez más extraño, mi hermano solo atino a guardar silencio e indicarle con la mano para que siguiéramos el camino al palacio, mientras Yaten se pego a mi espalda preguntándome por que ellas no nos reconocía, a lo cual yo le respondía que no tenía la menor idea.

Caminamos detrás de ellas por un buen rato, era una ciudad totalmente hermosa, solo que parecía una dentro de un cuento de hadas, era como vivir en una utopia, totalmente irreal.

Llegamos hasta el patio que conducía a la puerta de la enorme torre que vimos desde el lugar donde llegamos, un enorme pasillo de marmol blanco conducía hasta dentro, después de recorrer el trayecto llegamos a una estancia amplia con sillones en el medio, nos indicaron que tomáramos asiento.

- En un momento vendrá nuestra reina

Y así sin más nos dejaron en aquel lugar

- Pensé que con los años Sailor Uranos olvidaría el odio que sentía por nosotros, pero creo no lo ha superado  
- Es que yo no sentí odio Yaten, mas bien fue…  
- ¿indiferencia?

- ¡Seiya!

El grito que escuché lo reconocí perfectamente, más cuando sentí unos brazos colgar sobre mi cuello en un fuerte abrazo que casi me tira al piso.

- ¡pensé que nunca llegarías!  
- Mina ¿cómo estás?  
- Bien, las chicas y yo te estábamos esperando ¡woow pero si estás igualito!¡no has cambiado nada!¡muy guapo como siempre!

Mina gritaba y me daba vueltas por todos lados, era tan intensa como siempre, solo se controlo hasta que Lita y Amy intervinieron.

- Mina ¡déjalo respirar!  
- Lo siento Seiya, ya sabes como es Mina, pero a decir verdad todas estábamos muy emocionadas de que vinieras  
- Gracias Amy, es un placer verlas de nuevo.  
- ¡tan adulador como siempre!

Rei entró a la habitación, se acercó hasta mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo, creo que nuestras diferencias por fin habían terminado. Hasta entonces me di la oportunidad de observarlas, ya no eran unas niñas, todo lo contrario, eran ya unas mujeres, incluso me atrevía a decir que estaban más altas, los rasgos de sus rostros eran mucho más finos y estaban decorados con un ligero maquillaje que las hacía ver como diosas.

- Vaya, no esperaba tal recibimiento  
- Y cociné un montón de comida así que comerás bastante bien.  
- Gracias Lita

Fue hasta que escuché un especie de gruñido de parte de Yaten que me di cuenta que mis hermanos no había intercambiado palabra con alguna de las chicas lo cual me sorprendió muchísimo ya que estaba seguro que Amy y Mina serían las más emocionadas con su visita.

- Que desconsiderado soy, he acaparado toda la atención. ¡Chicas miren quienes vinieron también!

Me hice a un lado para dejar a mis hermanos de frente a ellas, pero estas solo se quedaron en silencio mientras me miraban fijamente.

- ¡Vamos no sean tímidas! Ellos han venido con el mismo gusto ¿no es así chicos?  
- Claro…teníamos muchos deseos de verlas de nuevo –la voz de Yaten era casi un susurro

Pero las chicas seguían en silencio ¿qué estaba pasando?

- Seiya no quiero ser grosera ¿pero quienes son ellos?

Las palabras de Amy me tomaron totalmente desprevenido ¿quiénes eran ellos? ¿Como no podían reconocer a mis hermanos? luchamos juntos, vencimos a Galaxia juntos con la ayuda de Bombón. Nada. Ellas seguían sin decir una sola palabra.

- Amy…es que ustedes ¿no recuerdan la batalla contra Galaxia?  
- ¿galaxia?  
- Seiya, hermano ¿qué está pasando?

Entonces mi cabeza tuvo una idea ¿era posible?

- Amy ¿quién fue su último enemigo?

Amy no me respondió su cabeza también estaba haciendo conjeturas. Rei fue quien me respondió.

- Después de la familia NegaMoon, peleamos por la búsqueda de los talismanes. Fue en esa batalla en donde las Outers se unieron a nosotras.  
- ¿Y después?  
- No volvimos a tener enemigos hasta la batalla que hizo que nuestra princesa congelara el planeta y construyera Tokio de Cristal.

El silencio que se apoderó de todos nosotros fue profundo y revelador, la batalla que nosotros recordábamos contra Sailor Galaxia jamás había existido para ellas ¿cómo era posible? Si su futuro era tal y como lo habíamos visto en mi viaje al pasado. Los pasos de una persona atrajeron mi atención, y cuando vi quien era de nuevo me quede sin habla.

La Neo Reina Serenity caminaba en nuestra dirección con una majestuosidad casi imposible, sus rostro seguía igual de hermoso, igual de irreal solo que ahora se veía mucho más madura. Su piel eran tan blanca que casi brillaba, y ella emanaba tanta tranquilidad que era imposible no sentirse en paz a lado de ella. Cuando terminé de admirarla note otra cosa, posaba su mano amorosamente en su bajo vientre, en el bulto que se asomaba tímidamente por debajo de su vestido blanco. Ella estaba embarazada otra vez. Sus ojos me miraban con devoción mientras una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro. Me moví hasta que sentí su cálido abrazo.

- Querido Seiya, que gusto que viniste.

Estaba sin habla, eran demasiada información en tan poco tiempo. Ella noto mi confusión ya que me tomó por el hombro para decirme

- Tenémos mucho que hablar

Luego se dirigió a mis hermanos que estaban igual de sorprendidos y les dio la bienvenida con un abrazo.

- Bienvenidos, es un gusto conocerlos.  
- Gra..gracias. Estamos muy honrados de estar aquí ¿no es así Yaten?  
- Cla..claro muy gustosos.  
- Aprecio sus palabras, ahora ¿por qué no vamos al jardín? Creo que deben de tener algunas preguntas. Mi esposo nos alcanzara allá.

Camino por uno de los pasillos que estaban a un costado de donde nosotros habíamos entrado, las chicas caminaban delante de nosotros pegadas a su espalda mientras intercambiaban palabras entre ellas. Supongo que intentaban adivinar que estaba pasando. Pude ver entonces que esa mujer, a la que yo había odiado cuando la vi por vez primera, era alguien que se había ganado el cariño de todas, las miraba con ternura, como si en cada gesto agradeciera la atención que ellas tenían para con ella, pero también pude ver la decisión en su rostro, podía sentir que ella no dudaría un segundo en protegerlas con su vida al menor indicio de peligro.

Tomó asiento en una banca del enorme jardín que quedaba a sus espaldas y las chicas hicieron lo mismo, así que terminamos sentándonos frente a ellas.

- Les pido una disculpa por no darles un recorrido por el jardín, pero dado mi estado me canso con mucha facilidad. Las chicas les mostrarán lo que ustedes deseen.  
- ¿cómo es que ellas no nos conocen?

Yaten era el más ansioso por obtener respuestas, se que muy dentro de el había deseado tanto volver a la tierra para ver a Mina, y de pronto saber que ella no tenía idea de quien era el, debió de haberlo dejado muy frustrado.

- Bueno, el viaje de Seiya detono algunos cambios. Al haberme desprendido del alma de Serena, mi poder para proteger el planeta se incrementó con mayor rapidez. La batalla que ustedes recuerdan no existió.

Puedo jurar que me dolió escuchar el nombre de mi Bombón, tanto como si una estaca me hubiera atravesado de lado a lado. Creo que la Reina notó mi reacción ya que me sonrío ampliamente ¿qué estaba contenta de haberse deshecho de ella?

- Por lo tanto ciertos enemigos jamás llegaron a nuestro planeta, y uno de ellos fue el Caos, jamás tomó poder, así que ese suceso jamás se produjo.  
- Entonces…nosotros…¿para ustedes nunca vinimos?  
- Siempre esperamos que Seiya apareciera de nuevo, pero nunca llegaron.

Mina nos veía fijamente, y Yaten no pudo evitar el sonrojo que asomó a su rostro, lo cual me pareció totalmente gracioso.

- Vaya Mina…aun sigues teniendo efecto en Yaten  
- ¡cállate!

De nuevo todas nos miraron con interrogación.

- Supongo que entonces tendrán que conocernos de nuevo

Taiki se levantó y camino directamente hasta Amy, sus ojos mostraban decisión al parecer esta vez no quería perder el tiempo.

- Me llamo Taiki Kou, es un placer volver a verte. Amy Mizuno.

Amy se sonrojo tanto que le fue imposible reaccionar cuando mi hermano le había tomado la mano para depositarle un suave beso en su muñeca. Yaten gruño de nuevo, sabía que para el sería más difícil acercarse a Mina, dado que era tan ególatra, pero estaba seguro que lograría acercarse a ella para tener otra oportunidad.

Me sentí feliz por ellos, al menos mis hermanos podrían encontrar la felicidad que yo sabía perdí hace tantos años.

- Buenas tardes

La voz de Darién hizo eco en los recuerdos de mi alma, recuerdos en los que él había sido el principal obstáculo entre Bombón y yo, mi corazón seguía teniendo migajas de rencor, y honestamente esperaba que el se sintiera igual, pero cuando entro al jardín con una niña detrás suyo y nuestras miradas se encontraran no pude ver rencor en su mirada, todo lo contrario, pude ver conciliación y un dejo de melancolía. Rini en cuanto estuvo cerca de su madre corrió hasta ella para poder abrazarla con demasiada urgencia.

- ¡Mami!  
- Rini ¿en donde han estado?  
- Papa me llevó a escoger mi regalo de cumpleaños  
- Lo supuse, pero Endimión ¿como olvidaste que hoy tendríamos invitados?  
- Lo siento amor, pero no podía retrasar más el regalo de Rini.

Se acercó hasta ella y la beso primero en la frente y luego en los labios mientras posaba su mano en su vientre. Empecé a sentirme un poco de rencor, y creo que hasta cierto punto envidia, él…mi rival tenía todo lo que yo siempre había deseado, una esposa, una hija y una vida feliz a su lado. Yo en cambio no tenía nada. Solo guardaba un tremendo vacío que en veces se me hacía insoportable cargarlo.

- Bienvenidos

Darién me tendió la mano, tuve la tentación de no responder a su saludo, pero no tenía caso, el pasado ya estaba muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

- Gracias, Darién.  
- Nos da mucho gusto que hayan respondido a nuestra invitación. El cumpleaños de Rini es algo muy importante para nosotros.  
- Gracias por habernos invitado

Darién tomó asiento a lado de la reina y mi yo me llene de sentimientos agridulces, estaba siendo testigo de la vida perfecta que él parecía llevar, el amor de su hija, y el futuro bebe que ambos parecían esperar con enorme ilusión. "Yo, podría estar en su lugar" Me estaba envenenando poco a poco. Mis hermanos empezaron a entablar conversación con las chicas mientras yo enterraba mis manos entre mis piernas, sentía que de un momento a otro terminaría quebrándome. La Reina me miró por unos segundos y pensé que me diría algo, pero solo se puso de pie para retirarse.

- Me tengo que retirar, aun tenemos algunos detalles para el cumpleaños de mañana, pero se quedan en su casa. Las chicas están muy entusiasmadas de enseñarles Tokio de Cristal.

Me miró de nuevo con sus ojos azules y me dijo algo que no pude entender en ese momento

- Seiya, el universo siempre equilibra las cosas. Siempre regresará lo que es tuyo.

Dicho esto, ella se levantó con la ayuda de Darién, y le indicó a la pequeña que nos saludara ya que hasta ese momento no había cruzado palabra con nosotros.

- Gracias por venir a mi cumpleaños.

En el rostro de esa niña, pude ver rastros de lo que había sido mi Bombón, no podía explicar como, pero ella seguía teniendo algo de lo que ella fue. Sonreí melancólicamente, al menos algo quedaba de ella.

Rini tomó la mano de su madre y caminó en dirección opuesta, pensé que Darién se iría con ellas, pero les dijo que las alcanzaría en unos minutos.

- Seiya ¿te importaría si me acompañas por unos minutos?

No podía haber dicho que no, así que suspire y les dije a mis hermanos que nos veríamos más tarde. Lo seguí por los pasillos dentro del palacio hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser su estudio. Abrió la puerta y me indicó que pasara, lo cual hice de inmediato

- Esperaba que este día llegara.  
- ¿nuestra visita?  
- Si, significa mucho.  
- No entiendo de que hablas  
- Lo entenderás. Tengo algo que darte.

Se acercó hasta su escritorio, y abrió uno de sus cajones, y después de buscar un poco, sacó una caja que parecía estar guardada desde hace mucho ya que estaba envuelta en polvo. La abrió y observó el contenido por unos minutos, de nuevo vi su mirada llena de melancolía.

- Creo que esto siempre debió estar contigo.

Me extendió la caja y cuando vi el contenido me quedé extrañado, era un reloj dorado en forma de estrella, parecía sumamente antiguo, lo saque y lo tomé entre mis manos, era pesado. Toque la carátula y cuando mis dedos la rozaron se abrió y una melodía comenzó a emanar por toda la habitación. Era hermosa.

- Era de Serena.

Su nombre detonaba las células de mi cuerpo, sentí mis ojos cristalizarse.

- ¿por qué me estás dando esto?  
- Es tiempo de que tu lo tengas.

Mi mandíbula se apretó tanto que creí terminaría por quebrarse

- ¿acaso pretendes burlarte de mi?¿no crees que ya fue suficiente demostrarme en mi cara que tienes una vida feliz?  
- No es mi intención hacer eso. Todo lo contrario.  
- No veo como, no tienes idea de lo que han sido todos estos años sin ella.  
- Te equivocas, si que lo he sabido. Yo también la perdí y aprendí a dejarla ir. Ella no me pertenecía. Pero a ti si, siempre fue tuya.  
- ¿qué quieres con todo esto?  
- Como te lo dijo mi esposa, el universo siempre te regresa lo que es tuyo. Ese reloj para ella significaba el amor eterno, la trascendencia del amor en el tiempo. Es tiempo de que tu también creas en eso.

Sin decir más, cerro su cajón y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes tomarme del hombro y decirme con tremenda honestidad

- Mi felicidad te la debo a ti. Es hora de que tu también lo seas.

Me sentí confundido, herido ¿por qué me estaban torturando de aquella forma?¿por que se empeñaban en traerme los recuerdos del amor de mi vida? Por un instante deje el reloj en su escritorio, no lo quería. Pero después de recapacitar unos segundos lo tomé y lo guarde en la bolsa de mi saco, junto a mi corazón.

Salí del palacio sin rumbó fijo, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba respirar, controlar mi corazón muerto que empezaba a dar signos de vida. Nada de lo que yo había conocido existía, toda la ciudad era tan diferente, tanto que me hacia pensar que mi Bombón solo era un dibujo de mi imaginación. Y cuando llegue al parque en donde había estado nuestra banca y no encontré más que un enorme lago en su lugar tuve la duda de si mi Bombón alguna vez había existido.

* * *

- ¡No puede ser!¡reprobé de nuevo!¡noo! Sailor Mercury se decepcionará tanto!¡y Sailor Mars me matará!

No entiendo…si estudie tanto con ellas. Bueno, debo reconocer que siempre que me decían que siguiera estudiando en casa, terminaba leyendo los cómics de Sailor Moon. Pero pensé que las tardes con las chicas serían suficientes.

Tomé asiento en la banca de siempre, no se por que, pero siempre me empeñaba en ir todas las tardes aquel lago, como si el mismo lugar me llamara. No tengo remedio….si en todos estos años las Sailor no han logrado hacerme responsable, nada lo logrará.

Observe mi reflejo en el agua, mi rostro ya había cambiado en los últimos años, mi cabello rubio se revolvía a la altura de mis hombros, seguía siendo una niña, pero podía ver como se asomaba poco a poco el rostro de una joven. Sonreí. Tenía que reconocer que era una persona con mucha suerte ¿me la merecía? Desde que tenía memoria las Sailor Scouts siempre habían estado a mi lado, incluso la NeoReina Serenity estaba pendiente de mi…siempre me asombraba la coincidencia de que nos llamáramos casi igual. Y ahora yo reprobaba un examen, otra vez.

- ¡Por que siempre me distraigo!

Bien que lo sabía, no solo eran los cómics de Sailor Moon, no. Eran también mis sueños, esos sueños en los que siempre lo veía a el, a mi príncipe imaginario al que yo había aprendido amar. Mire de nuevo la hoja de mi examen con la gran "F", nadie tenía que enterarse ¿o si? Mi picardía comenzó otra vez apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Para el próximo me esforzaría más, además no había manera de que ellas se dieran cuenta, aunque generalmente siempre me preguntaban como habían ido mis exámenes, esta vez tenía oportunidad de evadir la pregunta, el cumpleaños de la hija de la NeoReina Serenity sería mañana al igual que el mío y seguramente todas ellas estarían distraídas. Era el plan perfecto.

Me levanté decidida, y camine en dirección a la heladería, me lo merecía, después de todo se podía decir que me adelantaría mi regalo de cumpleaños número catorce, así que tomé el examen entre mis manos, lo hice bolita y lo arroje lo más lejos de mi.

* * *

Caminaba resignado por la calle, aquel lago me había traído más recuerdos de lo que yo mismo hubiera querido, estaba tan concentrado en mis memorias que cuando sentí un golpe en mi cabeza reaccione de inmediato, más cuando observe una bola de papel en suelo. La tomé y la abrí de par en par, era un examen reprobado. Mi corazón se detuvo al observar el nombre al encabezado de la pagina. Y mi mundo se paralizo por completo cuando una chica se estrello contra mi. Y al verla, al reconocerla, todo en mí se detuvo, mi corazón palpito fuertemente, y por primera vez en catorce años, me sentí vivo. Su mirada azul se encontró con la mía, y podia ver como se cristalizaba junto con la mía, mis labios susurraron aquella palabra que para mi ya significaba una vida completa

- Bombón...

No sabía si ella sabría quien era, pero yo tenía la certeza de que ella era la persona a la que yo le entregue mi corazón tantos años atrás, ella era el amor de mi existencia, me lo decía mi corazón y mi alma y como si ella pudiera haber entendido los destellos de mi corazón una sonrisa asomo a su rostro dejándome claro que estaríamos juntos para toda la eternidad.

FIN

* * *

NOTAS.

No puedo expresar con palabras lo feliz que me siento, lo satisfecha que estoy por concluir con esta historia. ¿les ha gustado tanto como a mi? Pues básicamente separe ambas personalidades y les di la oportunidad de ser felices tanto a la princesa Serenity, como a nuestra adoraba Serena. Es un mundo mágico ¿no? así que todo es posible. Se, que hice sufrir a Seiya, pero al final ha encontrado la felicidad. Decidi que Serena renaciera, y que creciera en compañía de las Sailor Scouts ajena a toda las responsabilidades que ella había tenido en su vida pasada, para que por fin pudiera tener una vida normal, y sobre todo que ella tuviera la oportunidad de decidir su vida. Y bueno, termine la historia justo en el punto en que la historia original empieza, cuando ella tenía catorce años, me pareció un lindo detalle.

¡Dejen reviews!¡quiero saber sus comentarios!¡todo!¡y así quizá me anime a escribir otro fic!

Gracias, muchas gracias por haberme leído! ha sido un placer hacer este experimento con todos ustedes!

R.


End file.
